Carrying a Burden Season 3
by FireWithin01
Summary: Sequel to 'Carrying a Burden Season 2'. Follows the story of couple, Serena Cummings OC and Daryl Dixon, as they try there best to survive in a crazy world. Follows TWD Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. I'm back for another exciting instalment of **_**Carrying a Burden**_**. If you haven't read Season 1 or 2 of this story I suggest you read those first, as this is simply a continuation of those and you will understand more of what is happening.**

**I apologize to all my regular readers for taking so long between stories, but like usual I like to watch some of the season before starting on my story, just to get an idea of what I'm going to write about and where my story is going to go. So here it finally is, Chapter 1 of many with Serena, Daryl, Amy, and the whole gang. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing, except the character of Serena.**

/

Running was hard, and tiring. Every day, a new house, and who knew for how long. Sometimes they would stay the night, sometimes they barely got a chance to rest. It was exhausting, and after months of the same thing it was almost enough to make a girl give up. Serena Cummings held her daughter close to her, waiting for Rick and the others to clear the newest house out. Lori was beside her in the same position Serena had been in only 8 months ago – pregnant, the size of a house and completely beat. What she really needed was a place to settle down and get off her feet. They all did.

Amy squirmed in her arms, turning her head around to look at her surroundings, probably looking for her daddy, who had disappeared inside with the rest of them. For the first few months she had been so easy to care for, sleeping most of the day away, but more recently she had been awake and aware, making her harder for Serena to keep calm and controlled. The babe moaned and kicked her dangling feet around in frustration and Serena adjusted her hold on her, shifting her from one hip to another, hoping there were no walkers in the area that were close enough to hear her commotion.

Before long Rick appeared in the doorway, whistling to let them know the coast was clear. Lori started to waddle towards the house and Serena walked behind her. She knew how uncomfortable she was.

"You OK?" She asked her as they approached the door.

Lori looked over at her, both hands around her belly for support, "Yeah," she smiled, "just fine." Serena had to give it to her, she was a trooper.

As they entered through the front door, along with Carol, Beth, and Hershel, Rick closed the door behind them, making sure they were locked. Daryl put down his bow as Serena walked towards him, putting out his arm and sweeping it over her shoulder, "Caught an owl." He said, holding it up.

It was something. But Serena knew from experience that there wasn't a lot of meat on those birds, and it wouldn't feed the whole group of them. But she smiled anyways, happy that he had at least gotten something. Amy reached out, trying to grab the carcase from his hands inquisitively.

"Hey." Daryl said, holding it away from her, "What are you doing?" He asked her playfully and instantly the little girl started to giggle, still reaching for the bird, "That's daddy's kill." He told her, passing it to Rick before Amy was able to get her hands on it. He then took Amy from Serena's arms, tossing her up above his head with both hands, only increasing her laughter. He then brought her back down to eye level, "A couple more years and I'll teach you how to hunt too." He promised her.

Serena watched the two of them closely. When Daryl had first started tossing Amy around like a rag doll she had been so worried, but her fear didn't last long when she realized that being thrown around only brought joy to her little girl. "Did we find anything else?" She asked, turning to look at Rick.

Rick shrugged, "Carl's going through the kitchen. Common, lets move into the living room." He nodded towards a doorway, where the others were already gathered.

Lori was on the ground, leaning back against a wall with her feet sprawled out in front of her. Carol was beside her, pulling what food they did have out of the bag she had with her. She passed a container of peanut butter to Lori, knowing that she needed to keep her strength up more then the rest of them. Glenn and Maggie were sharing what was left of the jerky he had found a week earlier, and Hershel and Beth were splitting the last piece of chewing gum that they had, hoping that would keep them satisfied. They were all running on empty, and hadn't found anything in the way of real food in over a month.

Serena put her hand on Daryl's shoulder, holding out her arms for Amy, "I'm gunna go upstairs and feed her." She said as he passed her off. Not that everyone in the group hadn't seen Serena breastfeeding over the winter, but when she had a chance to do it privately she took advantage of it. As she turned to leave the room Carl passed her with two cans of dog food in his hands. Serena froze for a minute, turning her head to look at the cans for a second time, to be sure she had read the label correctly. When she saw she had been right about them she sighed, then turned and walked up the stairs. At least Amy didn't have to suffer eating dog food yet.

Serena went into the first bedroom at the top of the stairs, leaving the door open encase they called for her in a rush. She sat down on the little bed, laying Amy down in her arms and pulling out one of her breasts, "OK little girl, you hungry?" Of course she was, they all were. Amy latched on and went right to work, "Owe." Serena frowned, looking down. Amy's front teeth were coming in and feeding was getting more and more painful, but Serena planned on doing it for as long as possible, so that her daughter wouldn't go hungry.

"Hey." Daryl said, coming into the room. He was holding the peanut butter that Lori had been eating moments ago. He scooped some of it onto a spoon and held it out to Serena, "Get something in ya, will ya."

She held out her free hand and took the spoon from him, popping it in her mouth. He sat down beside her and she leaned her head over, resting it on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She let out a sigh. They barely ever got time alone since they had left Hershel's farm, and that seemed like a lifetime ago. He wrapped his one arm around her back, rubbing it soothingly. They didn't speak, neither of them had it in them. Even Daryl had to admit he was getting tired.

After what seemed like only second Rick whistle from downstairs, "Lets move." He called up to them.

Serena's eyes snapped open and she pulled the spoon out of her mouth, passing it back to Daryl, who was already getting to his feet. She looked down at Amy, who was still sucking away, "Awe, baby, I'm sorry, we have to cut this short." She pulled her boob out of the little one's mouth. Amy frowned and started to wave her arms around, letting out a defiant cry.

"Amy, Amy." Daryl said, hoping to stop her, but knowing it was no use. One thing that his daughter loved was her feedings, and if they were interrupted she was not happy.

Serena covered herself back up and lifted Amy up against her shoulder, patting her back. She stood and the three of them headed down the stairs in a hurry with Amy still putting up a fuss.

"Walkers." T-Dog said, waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, "We're going out the back, common."

The rest of them were waiting at the back door, which led out from the kitchen. When Rick saw that everyone was accounted for he opened the door and nodded, "OK, quickly." Serena didn't have to be told twice. She knew that a crying baby was like a dinner bell to any walkers in the area and the faster she got Amy to the truck the better.

She dashed to the Grimes old truck, hopping in the back seat where most of Amy's things were strewn everywhere. When they weren't house hopping, this is where she spent most of her time. T-Dog jumped in the driver's seat and Carol wasn't far behind him, jumping in the passenger side. Serena looked out the window to watch as Daryl made his way to his bike, which he still refused to give up.

Rick had picked up a new truck over the winter, and he, Lori, and Carl were climbing into it beside them. Ahead of them sat Shane's green car that he had intended to use to leave the group behind. But that had been before he and Rick had come to a head, and Rick had killed him. Now it was being driven by Glenn, with Maggie, Hershel, and Beth squeezing in there too.

Serena hated how that little car reminded her of Shane every time she looked at it. He had meant to leave, and she had begged him to stay. It was one of the biggest mistakes she had made. If he'd gone, then he would have at least stood a chance at life. But instead he had stayed, just like she had asked, only to be killed weeks later by his supposed best friend. If nothing else, Serena was still bitter.

T-Dog threw the truck into drive and peeled out of the driveway, leaving the old, abandoned house behind them. Serena turned to look out the back window, only to see walkers coming out onto the drive, stumbling hopelessly in their direction. They had made it out of there just in time. She sighed and turned back around to face the front, watching the back of Daryl and his bike from out the front window. As long as she kept him in her sight she could keep her cool.

She laid Amy down in her arms again, not an easy feat as the little girl was still fussing and flailing wildly. "OK, OK." She told her, "You can have some more." She pulled her breast back out and popped it in her mouth, causing Amy to calm down instantaneously. It certainly wasn't as private as the house she'd just come from, but when her daughter needed to eat, she needed to eat. She sighed and leaned back against the seat, settling in for the long haul. Who knew where they were going, or when their next opportunity to rest would be?

/

Amy was asleep finally; passed out in her bassinette, the same one Patricia had given to them months ago. She was too big for it now, and had to scrunch up in it to fit, but it was all Serena had to keep her in, so it would have to do. The caravan came to a stop on one of the abandoned back roads they were cruising down.

Everyone jumped out of their cars, going to their posts right away. Carl stood at the front of the group of cars, watching the road and the woods ahead of them. Beth stood at the back, with an axe in her hands. Rick wasn't taking any chance anymore. There were more walkers then ever before and they were never safe.

Serena slid out of the truck, closing the door quietly behind her, hoping Amy would sleep for quite some time still. She made her way towards the Grimes' new truck, where Lori was still sitting with the door open, while the others gathered around the hood of Glenn's car where he had spread out a map of the area.

"How you holding up?" Serena asked Lori.

Lori sighed and ran her hand trough her hair, "I hate this. All the running. I'm exhausted all the time, and I know I won't be able to keep going at this pace much longer."

Serena nodded. When she had been at the same stage of pregnancy that Lori was at now she was already on bed rest, sitting in a law chair while life went on around her. She would have been screwed had they not been on Hershel's farm. "Hopefully we will find somewhere to buckle down soon, even for a little while, until you give birth." Serena said to Lori with hope.

"What are the chances of that?" Lori asked with a little laugh. She looked over at Serena, who didn't have an answer, and sighed, "Sorry, I know, stay positive. It's just hard, you know."

Serena nodded, "Yeah, I know." After 7 months of running and hiding from dead humans come back to life, it was getting a little hard to look on the bright side of things.

"Hey Serena," Lori said, breaking the silence, "in the last month of your pregnancy did you feel Amy move more, or less?"

Serena looked over at her, remembering the pitter-patter of Amy's kicks against her stomach like it was yesterday, "More. A lot more." The memory made her smile, "She was pretty active in the last month."

Lori nodded, looking down at her own belly somberly, "That's what I thought." She said quietly.

Serena stared at Lori's stomach herself. She was worried about her. Things hadn't been very good between she and Rick since Shane's death, and even Carl was giving her sass lately. The woman was going through a lot of stuff that she didn't need to be dealing with on top of her pregnancy. Not that she hadn't brought it on herself, but still, things had to be tuff.

"Rena," Daryl called, turning her attention away from Lori. He was walking towards her and the group that had been around the map moments ago had dispersed, "Rick and I are going for a quick hunt. The others are going to the creek for water. Where's Amy?"

Serena pointed back at the truck, "Asleep." She told him. He always worried. She had come to accept that since Amy had come along she had been shafted down to #2 in Daryl's book. He still worried about her, but she could also defend herself and Amy wasn't there yet.

"OK." He said, nodding, "We'll be back in a few. Rick doesn't want to be stopped long." He turned away from her.

"Hey." She called after him. He stopped in his trucks and turned back to face her. She walked up to him, wrapping her hands around the back of his head and pushed her lips against his. She massaged his scalp, running her fingers through his hair and savouring their kiss. She didn't get near enough of them these days. It seemed that at the end of the day the two of them were even too exhausted for any kind of intimacy. Finally she broke away from him. He was looking at her, wide eyed. "Be safe." She told him, and smiled.

He smirked and nodded, "Always." He promised her before turning towards where Rick was standing. Serena reached out and smacked is butt as he walked away, causing him to stop and glare at her with a small smile on his face, "What has gotten into you?" He asked quietly, before turning and walking away.

She just shrugged and turned back to Lori who was still sitting up in the truck. Honestly, she was just sick of the two of them being so casual. She missed him. He spent most of his days on that bike, and her in the back of the Grimes' old truck. She just wanted a reminder every now and then that they loved each other. It was important.

/

Daryl and Rick walked along an old rail road track that was becoming overgrown. The creek ran right along beside them and the woods were quiet, much to Daryl's relief. Unfortunately, they hadn't seen any game either. Rick was quiet, probably lost in his own thoughts, which was alright with Daryl, since his mind was elsewhere too.

He was still stuck on the kiss that he had just shared with Serena. He couldn't think of the last time he'd gotten a real taste of her, and now it was making him miss her. He loved her more then life itself, and he was pretty sure she still love him, but lately he'd been doing a pretty shitty job of showing it. Probably because their thoughts were always on something else; either Amy, or walkers, or just plain survival. Being on the road was making things hard on their relationship, and he hadn't even thought about it until now.

He looked over at Rick, thinking about how things had been between him and Lori over the last few months. It seemed like his relationship wasn't the only one that needed mending. Not that he could compare Rick and Lori to him and Serena. Serena wasn't pregnant with his best friend's kid.

Well, she had been pregnant with some other guy's baby, but he had never met that guy, and since Amy had come into this world she had always been his. And she always would be. He loved and cared for both of them too much to let either of them go.

"Lori can't keep going much longer." Rick said, breaking Daryl's train of thought, "She's ready to pop. All this running is getting to be too much for her."

Daryl nodded, remembering the bed rest Serena had been on when she was in Lori's position, "We'll find a place soon. We don't want her having that kid out on the road."

Rick sighed, "I'm starting to loose faith Daryl. Every which way we turn there are walkers, and their numbers are only growing. I just don't know if there's any hope."

As Rick said this they stepped out of the trees and Daryl looked across the river at an abandoned prison. The yard was filled with snarling, nasty walkers, but the place was surrounded by a double fence and barbed wire. He smiled and nudged Rick, pointed over his shoulder at the haven, "What was that you were saying about hope?"

/


	2. Chapter 2

Rick cut away at the chain link fence that separated the group of survivors from the prison. They had the walkers full attention as the monsters stumbled towards the inside fence, growling and hissing at them. Serena had a sleeping Amy tied around her in a big towel, designed like a sling, just a little something that Carol had shown her. It kept Amy steady, almost like a hammock, and gave Serena some use of her arms and hands.

Glenn jabbed a nearby walker with a spear that he'd found and Maggie attacked it's skull with a hammer, finishing it off. Rick had to move quickly, or else the walkers on the outside of the prison were going to come down on them.

Finally Rick nodded and turned to them, "Ok, go." He held the hole in the fence open for everyone to slip through, one by one. Serena held Amy close to her and pushed through following Lori. Daryl was already on the inside waiting with a roll of wire in his hand, once everyone was through he would tie up the hole to be sure no walkers from outside snuck in. That was the last thing they needed.

The walkers were crazed, running at the fence with intent, hungry for flesh and brains. Serena stood staring at them, half frozen in her spot. She had never stood so close to them without trying to kill them or run from them. She knew on this side of the fence she was safe, but it was still terrifying. She looked down at her little girl, still fast asleep in her hammock. Thank god she slept like a rock.

Daryl's hand found hers, pulling her out of her trance, "Common." He said, intertwining his fingers with hers and pulling her along the fence, behind the rest of the group. They were headed for the main gate.

Blocking the drive up to the prison was a knocked over bus, but on foot they would be able to slip in around it and up to the building. But they would have to take out the walkers that stood between it first. Rick stopped, looking things over, "It's perfect. If we can shut that gate up there, then we can take out these walkers. We can take this outer field by tonight. Sleep safe, with a fence surrounding us for once."

The prospect sounded good to Serena. But first they would have to elect someone to run across the field of deadly walkers and close the gate. Serena looked over at Glenn, knowing that slipping in and out of tight spots was usually his job.

Right on queue Glenn stepped up, "I'll go do it. You guys cover me."

Maggie was standing behind him shaking her head, "No." She refused, "It's another suicide mission."

Glenn looked at her, wanting so badly for her to trust and believe in him. But she loved him, and she was not willing to loose him.

"Fine." Rick nodded, "Glenn, you Maggie and Beth drive as many as you can over there, along that fence." He instructed pointing to the other side of the field from where the gate was, "Daryl, take that tower we ran past, Serena," He looked over at her, "I need your aim, pass Amy off to Carol and go with him."

Serena looked down at her full sling, at her sleeping daughter, then back up at Rick, nodding. She turned and Carol took Amy's limp body in her arms as Serena slipped the towel up over her head. She then kissed her fingers, reaching out and touching Amy's head with them and looked at Carol. Carol nodded, reassuring Serena that everything would be Ok.

She then turned to Daryl, who was standing waiting for her, "She'll be fine with Carol." He told her and they ran for the guard tower. Serena knew that. Carol had become something like Amy's nanny, still having the motherly instinct. Serena welcomed the extra help, and she was clueless some of the time. But leaving her baby behind was hard, even if she believed she'd be alright.

As they reached the tower Daryl stopped, pointing his bow at the door, "Ok, open it." He told her, ready for anything that might pop out when she did. She nodded, pulling at the handle and opening the door up, hiding behind it from any walkers that could be walking out.

Serena heard a snarl, but only for a moment before Daryl took it out with one of his arrows, "OK." He told her and she stepped out from behind the door. There had only been one walker inside, a guard it looked like. She reached down and pulled a sniper rifle that he had wrapped around his shoulder off of him. He certainly wouldn't be needing it anymore.

She opened the chamber to see 5 rounds inside. She looked over a Daryl, "5 rounds." She told him.

He nodded and motioned for them to climb the stairs. Inside the guard tower was musty and rank, that walker had probably been rotting inside for months before they came along. At the top Serena found a box of more bullets for her gun and grabbed it before following Daryl outside onto the balcony that ran around the whole top section of the tower.

"You take that side." Daryl told her pointing to the one corner of the tower that faced out into the field they would be trying to clear. He took the other corner, readying his crossbow for when Lori opened the gate for Rick.

Down along the fence Glenn, Maggie, and Beth were screaming, hoping to attract the walkers away from Rick. When the walkers got close enough they would jab them in the eye through the fence, taking them out one by one.

Once Carl and Hershel were situated in the other tower Rick took off, stepping through the gate and running up the incline towards the next gate. Serena peered through her lens at the walkers. Before pulling the trigger she could hear Shane in the back of her mind, 'take a breath, hold it, and then pull the trigger'. She did, exactly the way he told her. One by one she brought down walkers in the field, headshot after headshot.

It felt good to get in some kills. Since leaving the farm she had been the one to stay behind, or keep the baby safe, while the others took down the danger. She forgot how good she was with a gun in her hand. She let off a few more shots and then looked for Rick.

She had been so busy on her shooting high that she hadn't even noticed him make it to the gate and shut it. He was now up in the guard tower across the field from them, taking down what was left of the walkers too. She turned and looked over at Daryl, who was loading his bow again, "He made it." She nodded over in Rick's direction.

"Then lets light it up." Daryl smiled, lifting his weapon and aiming for another walker.

She didn't have to be told twice. Everyone had their guns out now, even Lori, who was standing down at the main gate, had her little hand gun out and was taking down walkers. The shots would attract all walkers for miles around, but it didn't matter, they would be surrounded by fencing tonight. Finally, they would be safe.

/

Daryl paced back and forth on top of the overturned bus, watching through the gate for any sign of movement. It was dark, but from behind him, safe within the confines of the fence, the others were gathered around a large bon fire cooking up a few squirrels that he had managed to snag after taking over the yard earlier in the day. Since night had fallen Rick had circled the area three times. Daryl figured that if there was a weak spot anywhere for walkers to get through either them or Rick would have found it by now.

It was getting warmer at night finally, but he still found himself wrapping a small blanket around his neck like a poncho for warmth. Over the cold winter there had been more then one occasion where he'd been thankful that he had his two girls to curl up with at the end of the day. Together they kept each other warm, wrapped up in one another and a blanket. It always surprised him, with as small as Amy was, how much heat her little body could produce.

Serena whistled from the ground beside the bus and he looked down at her. She was holding a bowl of food in one hand and had the other hand on her hip, "Think you could help a girl up?" She asked.

He kneeled down and held out his hand to her, pulling her up quiet easily, as she had lost quiet a bit of weight over the past few months. Once she was up and standing beside him she held out the bowl to him, "Here. There's not much left, but you caught it, you're entitled to a little bit."

He took the bowl from her, chuckling and looking back at the group in front of the fire, "Yeah, I guess Shane Jr. has quiet the apatite."

She shoved him a little, "Stop calling it that." She scolded. He knew she hated when he said it, partially because if Rick ever heard him he'd kill him, and partially because she hated to be reminded of Shane in any way. Daryl knew Serena still missed him, and Andrea, but both subjects were still touchy for her, so he avoided them when possible.

"Amy?" He asked, scanning the group for his little girl. Every time she wasn't in Serena's arms his heart jumped just a little, remembering back to the night they'd had to abandon Hershel's farm, and how he'd driven his bike up the drive to find Serena standing alone with Amy nowhere to be found.

"She's passed out, but Carol has her." She told him, pointing at Carol, who indeed had a bundle of blanket in her arms and was rocking back and forth in her seat.

Daryl took a few bites of squirrel and then held the bowl back out for her, "Here."

She shook her head, "I had enough earlier." She insisted, pushing the bowl away from herself, "I was serious, eat it." He was always the one going out on runs and fighting walkers, out of the two of them he needed to keep up his strength.

He groaned, but knew she was hard headed so took the rest of the meat in his fingers and popped it in his mouth. She stood beside him, wrapping her arms around herself and looking out at the forest beyond the gate. Her auburn hair was getting so long, and she had it braided down one side of her. Her face was thin, thinner then he'd ever seen it, and he could see her hip bones protruding from her small frame. He hated how small she was now, since he'd gotten so use to her pregnant belly, and then even after Amy was born she had some weight left on her. "Hopefully this place has some food rations inside. Most of the walkers look like guards or inmates. That might mean this place has been untouched by other survivors."

She sighed, "Even if we don't find anything, I'll just be happy to have the fences and walls around us for protection."

"Sure, but food wouldn't hurt any of us, eh skinny minnie." He poked at her ribs and she turned away from him laughing lightly.

"You not so chubby yourself there mister." She teased, poking him back. It was all light hearted, but they were both probably down to their lowest weight ever.

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged, brushing her off, "Common' lets go back to the fire." He was coming to realize that even if there were walkers out there close by, they couldn't get through the fence. He was sick of standing on watch, missing important bonding times with his girls and the others. He even had to admit that in the months since he'd lost Merle he'd come to view the others as family.

He jumped down off the bus and turned, reaching his arms up to help Serena down as well. Her feet found the ground but he didn't release her from his grasp right away. He had her pressed between himself and the turned over bus and the thought came to him to take advantage of it. He leaned in and kissed her longingly, letting his tongue wander into her mouth.

She leaned back against the bottom of the bus and pulled him against her. "Mmm." She moaned with pleasure, happy to see that she didn't always have to be the one to initiate intimacy between them. Daryl just always preferred that they be in private before he showed her how much she meant to him.

He lifted one hand to her face and brushed it with his dirty, rough hands. She didn't mind, she loved his touch. She moved her hands down the back of his body to his butt, grinding her hips against his. She was a feisty one, and he was usually the one to put on the breaks.

"Ok, ok." He chuckled, pulling out of their kiss, taking a breath. He looked down into her eyes, filled with longing. He smiled, "Look, I know you want this, and believe me, I want this too." He let his eyes moved from hers' down her body. She might be thin, but she was still the most beautiful person to him, "But we're both exhausted. Once we're safe inside, and we get some food into us, then we can finish what we started here."

She sighed and shook her head, letting her eyes wander along his body too, "You promise?"

He nodded and then leaned in and kissed her again, quicker then before so as to not get carried away, "Definitely." He swore, winking at her. It had been a while since they'd last been together, and even if he wasn't as obvious about it, he wanted it just as bad.

She nodded and pushed herself off the bus, taking his hand in hers and leading them around the bus and up towards the others who were gathered around the fire. As they approached they could hear Beth and Maggie singing. It was magic to Serena's ears as she tried to recall the last time she had heard music at all. It was the as if a new hope had been ignited in all of them, and they were almost celebrating now.

Daryl let go of her hand and wandered around the fire to where Carol was sitting, leaning down and reaching out for a sleeping Amy. Carol passed her off in silence, neither of them wanting to ruin the moment while the girls sang. Once Amy was comfortably in his arms he started to bounce her lightly up and down as he walked back over to her. Serena wrapped one arm around the back of him, leaning her head over on his shoulder and looking down at her sleeping angel. She shut her eyes and listened to the girl's song.

Rick walked over, joining the group as well, content that the walkers on the other side of the fence wouldn't be finding a way through. He squatted down beside Carl and Lori taking a plate of food that Carl had and having a few bites himself. He watched Beth and Maggie from across the fire while they finished the last few lines of _Parting Glass_.

Once they finished a silence fell over everyone, just taking in the comfort and peace they'd found. After a few moments Rick finally spoke up again, "We'd better all turn in. I'll take first watch. Get a good night sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." He sighed, looking from face to face across the fire, "I know we're all exhausted, but tomorrow we'll have to push just a little bit more. Take the inside of this place. Who knows what's in there. Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a gold mine. I just need your help to look through it, clear it out." Serena looked up at Daryl, who was nodding and looking over at Rick, ready to help in whatever way he could. She sighed, more danger. "After all we've been through, we can make it, I know we can." Rick assured them. He looked up at Daryl, then over at Serena, smiling and nodding before getting back up on his feet and walking away from the group.

No one said a word. They all knew that Rick was right. They had to make their way into the prison in order to be truly safe, but everyone was worn out, and the thought of it was a little to much. Come morning, hopefully everyone would look at things differently, but only time would tell.

/


	3. Chapter 3

Serena stood with Lori on the safe side of the fence watching the corner of the prison that both their men had disappeared behind. A group of them had gone inside to clear out the walkers, leaving just a few of them safe in the field that they'd cleared out the day before.

Lori stood with her hands clenching the fence, "I hate that we can't see them." She said quietly, watching the prison intently.

Serena knew what she was feeling. It had probably only been ten minutes since the group had disappeared inside, but it was long enough to worry. She looked over at Lori, "They're Ok. Our guys always come back." She told her, reassuring herself as well.

Amy was situated on Serena's hip, watching the prison too. She was probably looking at this as a game of hide and seek with her dad, waiting for him to reappear from the door he'd gone in. "Ahh!" She called over and over, giggling and waiting. For once Serena just let her scream, knowing that she was safe within the confines of the fence, and at least they were happy noises coming from her.

Carol was standing with them laughing, "Where'd your daddy go, huh?" She said in her baby voice, poking at Amy's belly.

Amy shook her head with a big smile on her face and swatted at Carol's hands before reaching out her little fingers for the fence, "Ahh!" Serena held on to the squirming bundle tightly. She smiled and rolled her eyes, looking at her daughter, who was getting so vocal.

"Ahh!' Daryl called back at her suddenly, coming out of the prison and moving towards them, "What's with all the commotion, huh?" He asked his little girl as he reached for the gate, pulling it open for them to come into the courtyard.

"Where's Rick?" Lori asked him, looking back at the doorway to the prison.

"Clearing out the dead bodies from the cell block we cleared." Daryl told her, "He told me to come get you."

"Was it packed?" Carl asked, worried he might have missed some real action. He'd been bitter when Rick had told him to stay behind.

Daryl looked down at the boy and shrugged, "Not too bad."

Serena looked at Daryl's face, trying to read if he were answering honestly or just buttering things up for Carl's sake. "Should we bring the bags and stuff in?" She asked, passing a squirming Amy over to him.

He nodded, adjusting the little girl in his arms. Amy reached up, grabbing at his face and laughing. The admiration Amy had for him was without comparison. Serena was pretty near invisible with Daryl around, and all she did was give her meals and watch over her 24/7.

T-Dogg passed a few bags over to Serena, but took the bulk of the stuff for himself. They turned and followed Daryl as he led the way towards the prison and through the doorway.

The prison was dark and gloomy, but quiet. The first room they passed through was empty, except for a few tables in it and a guard tower on one wall. Daryl nodded up at it, "There was a guard inside, but it looks like he had opted out a while back. We got a set of keys off him though."

Off the small room Daryl led them through a double set of barred doors, into cell block C. It was a longer room, two stories high with windows for light and cells running along the opposite wall. It seemed secure enough.

Rick was just coming down the stairs as the group made their way in, everyone looking all around them, checking out their new 'home'. Rick was smiling, "What do you think?"

Lori tried her best to smile at her husband, trying to see the positive side of sleeping in a prison, "Home sweet home." She said to him.

"So what's the deal? We sleep in the cells?" Beth asked.

Rick nodded, "Yep. Pick one. I found a set of keys, and Daryl has another pair."

Serena shook her head a little, finding the irony in the fact that the safest place they could find now a days was a place that most of them had tried their whole lives to avoid. She looked over at Daryl, "We should probably take a lower cell, in case Monkey here crawls away from us. Don't want her falling off the top ledge."

Daryl turned to look at Amy, who was studying her new surroundings. She hadn't started crawling yet, but up until now she had been spending most of her time in someone's arms or in the back of the Grimes' old SUV. Hopefully, now that there was a safe place for her to play, her motor skills would start coming along. He nodded back at Serena, "Good idea." Who knew how long it would be before they'd be struggling to keep up with her.

Serena walked along the cells as the others each claimed theirs. She finally picked the one at the end of the row, farthest from the door that they'd come through. She walked in and plopped down the bag that had been slung over her shoulder. She then walked over to the bunk bed and pushed down on the lower mattress. She chuckled, "It's nothing fancy, but it will be nice to sleep on a real mattress again."

Daryl nodded, "I figure we pull them both off the bunks and make a double bed on the floor, more room." He said, nodding at the cold, hard floor.

Serena smiled, "For cuddling." She finished the sentence he had started.

He smiled and nodded, turning in a circle and looking up at the ceiling, clearing his throat uncomfortably, "Not sure how I feel about sleeping in a cage."

Serena knew what he meant, looking over at the door to the cell, just bars. She could quickly become closterphobic if they closed them for whatever reason. But she tried to make a joke of the circumstance instead, "Oh common." She said, moving towards him, leaning into his body, "Being trapped in a cage with me wouldn't be so bad, would it?" She pressed her lip against his.

"Mmm." He took pleasure in their kiss for a moment before pulling away, "You might make it a bit more bearable. But even still, Dixons were no strangers to cells, and I was the only one that was able to keep out of one in my family. This all feels a little strange."

Serena only knew a little bit about Daryl's past, but what she did know didn't exactly put his family in the best light. But she tended to forget those things when she thought about all Daryl was to her. He sure the hell didn't fit the mould of who his father or brother had been. "I don't think any of us feel comfortable in these cages, but it's what's going to keep us alive." She told him, wrapping her arms around his back and looking up into his eyes, "You found this place. You helped clear it out. We finally have a safe haven. And you did all of it."

"Ahh!" Amy screamed again, full of more joy then either of them had had in a long time. Daryl laughed, pulling him out of his funk and reminding them both of what was important now. Family. And survival.

/

Serena stood over Amy who was sitting on a blanket out on the floor of the cell block. She was trying her best to keep her eyes on her daughter but her glare kept wandering over to the group of men standing around a table of weapons they had collected from the prison guards and other walkers they'd taken down yesterday. They were trying to sort out which ones to take with them to explore the rest of the prison and hopefully clear out what they could.

Daryl was right in there with the rest of them, bragging about how they didn't need the uniforms and protective masks they'd taken off the guards, they had gotten this far without them. Serena sighed and shook her head, folding her arms over her chest. She was a damn fool. For a short time she had thought that finding this prison meant that Daryl might actually take a break. Maybe he would stop putting himself in harms way every chance he got. Just maybe she would have him to herself for a day or two before he put his life on the line for everyone again. It had been too much to hope for. This was the man he was, the man she had fallen for, but she still found it hard to accept from time to time.

Amy laughed and threw one of the balls she was playing with away from herself, whining as she watched it roll along the floor, too far out of her reach. She had gotten to the point now where she could go from a sitting position to lying down, but that was as far as she got before becoming frustrated with herself. She hadn't quite figured out how to push her body up and start to crawl yet. So rather then get down on her stomach again she just reached her hand out and whined, looking up at Serena, hoping she would understand and fetch the ball for her.

Serena rolled her eyes, "You threw it silly," She shook her head and made her way over to when the ball had rolled to a stop, bending over and picking it up, "you'd better learn to crawl after it soon. I'm not your dog."

Amy wasn't listening. She was just waiting where she was with her eyes wide with anticipation, staring at the ball. She opened and closed her hand repeatedly waiting for her mother to give it back to her. Serena held it out just beyond her reach, "Baaallll." She enunciated to the little baby, "Say it, Baaallll."

"Baaa!" Amy mumbled, spit dropping out of her open mouth and hitting the blanket below her.

Serena laughed and handed the ball back to her angel, "Close enough." She said.

"She's a genius, I'm telling you." Daryl said, coming up beside Serena.

Amy looked up and the two of them and then back down at her ball, tossing it down away from herself again. This time the little girl didn't even whine, she just looked up at her parents and then pointed at the ball, "Uhhh."

Serena laughed, "Well she certainly has us trained."

"Go get it." Daryl said, looking down at Amy, "You can do it, crawl."

Amy frowned, realizing that neither of them were moving towards her ball, and that her game of fetch was not working out the way she wanted.

"We're heading out now." Daryl said, turning his attention back to Serena, "Carl is staying here to watch the door until we get back. I'm sure we won't be gone long, Rick and I are just hoping to find the cafeteria or barracks today, maybe forage some supplies, food, who knows."

He said they wouldn't be long, but he had no real way of knowing one way or the other. Serena nodded, "Ok, well, be safe." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Come back to us in one piece."

"Of course. I'll see ya in a bit." He looked down at Amy again, "Amy," She looked at him, mouth open, "bye." He waved.

Amy pointed back at the ball again, "Uhhh!" She frowned, still not sure why they were both ignoring her.

Serena laughed, pushing Daryl away lightly, "Go, go. I'll stay here and play fetch. Since I'm the closest thing she's ever going to have to a dog."

Daryl chuckled, watching her as he moved towards the door where the rest of the search party was standing, "Woof." He said with a smirk, winking before her turned his attention back to the task at hand.

/


	4. Chapter 4

The group that had gone out into the prison had been gone a little over and hour. Things we quite back in the cell block. Carl paced back at forth at the door, listening intensely. The prison carried echoes well, and Serena could tell that of the boy heard any kind of trouble he would be through that door before any of them could stop him.

She had just managed to put Amy down for a nap in their cell. The night before she had Daryl had done like he'd suggested and pulled the two mattresses onto the floor, making a double bed for the three of them on the floor. It was a tight squeeze, but much more comfortable, and Serena could tell Amy was excited to be sleeping on the floor with her mom and dad, rather then in a car, or wherever they happened to be for the night. The little girl had bounced on the mattress with excitement before curling up between them for the night.

She was passed out in the big bed alone now, after putting up a little fight about having to go down for a nap at all. But Serena had laid with her until she'd fallen asleep, and once she was out, she was out.

"Carl, why don't you relax sweetie?" Lori told him, watching him from the second floor deck.

"Mom, it's my job to guard the door. I have to be right here when they get back." Carl snapped in a tone he'd been giving his mother for the past little while. Serena couldn't say if it was just typical teenage angst that Carl was going through, or if he was feeling the pressure of his parents not getting along and blaming it all on Lori.

Lori shook her head and disappeared back into her cell above without a word. She had given up weeks ago trying to get him to listen. She had enough to worry about with herself and her baby, she wasn't about to go picking fights with her older child too.

"You do look as though you'll wear a hole in that floor if you don't relax." Carol told him, trying to help Lori out without sounding too bossy.

Carl glared at her, but he didn't open his mouth. He stopped walking and leaned back against the wall, turning to look out the door, waiting, watching.

Serena laughed, sitting down at the table beside Carol, "Phew, if looks could kill huh?" She said, motioning to Carl.

Carol shook her head, "I hate hearing him talk to his mother like that. She loves him so much, and all her gives her in return is attitude. It's so … disrespectful." She sighed, "Beside, Lori has enough to stress about."

Serena nodded, "She's getting close now." Lori was bigger then Serena had ever been, however Serena had delivered a few weeks early, and Lori was already late.

"She's really scared. She keeps running all these worst case scenarios through her head. She's going to make herself sick." Carol told her. Lori talked to Carol the most, since Hershel had been teaching her about how to deliver and care for the baby once it was born. That and Carol was just so easy to talk to.

Serena still wasn't too close with Lori, considering Shane's death. If Serena weren't so pissed off about how things went down then she probably would have taken the time to talk to Lori about the pregnancy, since she had already been through it, but forgiveness was a hard thing for her. It was hard enough forgiving Rick for pulling the trigger, she was just too hard headed to forget the reason Rick and Shane ended up where they did to begin with.

"Hopefully she pops soon and that will be one weight off her mind." Serena said, not sure what else she could offer. She didn't wish any ill upon Lori, or that innocent little baby, but she couldn't help but think that Lori put herself in the position she was in with her husband and her son.

"Open the door!" Rick screamed from out of sight. It was enough to make both Carol and Serena jump up from their seats, "It's Hershel."

Carl already had the door open as Rick and the others came into view, pushing what looked like an old food cart into the cell block. They rushed past Serena, who was frozen staring at Hershel, who was missing half a leg and looked dead. Carol went with them, leading them in Hershel's cell while Rick barked orders and she tried to access the damage, "What happened?" She asked.

"He got bit," Rick told her, "We had to cut off the bitten area."

Serena realized that Daryl hadn't come in with the rest of them, "Daryl? Daryl!" She rushed to the door of the cell block, but T-Dog had already shut it again and was standing on the other side, "T, where's Daryl? Is he ok?" She pleaded.

"Here, here." Daryl called, coming around the corner into sight, "I'm here, I'm fine." He was out of breath, "Go, get back from the door. Help them with Hershel, and stay out of sight." He ordered her with more authority in his voice then he intended.

Serena nodded and turned away from the door, running to join the others. Daryl turned back to the door they'd just come through, waiting for the inmates that he knew had been following them, loading his cross bow in the meantime.

He hadn't wanted them to see Serena. It was bad enough they knew Maggie was around, they didn't need to know there were more women here too. He knew criminals better then most, and he remembered what Merle had been like when he first got out after being locked up for a long time. His brother only wanted 2 things, a good high and a quick fuck.

"Dog, make sure you stay between them and that door." Daryl told his comrade. T-Dog nodded, loading his own gun. If the two of them had to put up a fight to protect what they had, they would. Daryl turned and aimed his bow at the open door, waiting quietly.

There were five of them. They wandered in slowly, with a look of confusion on all their faces. The one in the lead, a spic with long, dark, greasy hair was the one in charge. Daryl could tell because he was the only one with a weapon, and the others kept looking at him, waiting to see what he'd do first.

"That's far enough." Daryl warned, pointing his bow right at the leader.

The spic's eyes darted from Daryl over to the door of the cell block. He strained to see more, "Cell block C. Cell 4, that's mine man, let me in."

Not a chance in hell, "Today's you're lucky day. You've been pardoned by the state, you're free to go." Daryl told them, hoping maybe they'd be happy with that and just leave.

But their leader looked like trouble, and was far too curious about what was going on inside the cell block to leave it at that, "What's going on in there?"

"That ain't none of your concern." Daryl told him, his weapon still aimed and ready.

"Who cares man," A big, black inmate said to his leader, "that dude's leg is messed up. Besides, we free now, what we still doing her?"

"Yeah, I gotta check on my old lady." Another one of the men said.

And yet the spic still wasn't convinced. He eyed Daryl up and down, "Naw. A group of civilians breaking into prison? Got me thinkin' there ain't no place for us to go. Now we ain't leaving."

Daryl shook his head, "Yeah, you are, one of two ways. Either on your own or I force you out, your choice."

"This is my house! My rules! Imma go where I damn well please." The man insisted.

"It isn't your house anymore." T-Dog finally spoke up, stepping towards them a little bit.

"Hey, hey," Rick came out of the cell block, stepping between Daryl and T-Dog, "calm down, everyone." He looked over at Daryl, as if he was blaming him for the altercation.

Daryl shook his head, refusing to lower his weapon. Sure, Rick had some experience with inmates too, but he had been a cop and was used to them listening to him. These men were not going to be so cooperative. But like usual, Daryl let Rick take the lead.

"Now, the guy in there is hurt real bad. Why don't you guys take off and let us deal with him?"

The leader looked past Rick again, "How many of you guys in there?"

Rick shook his head, "Too many for you to handle."

The guy's face was looking more and more confused, but he stood his ground, "Well did you guys rob a bank or something? Just take him to the hospital."

Daryl looked over at Rick. How much should they tell these guys? They didn't want to scare them into staying, but it would be wrong to lie to them and send them out into the world unprepared.

"How long you been locked in that cafeteria?" Rick asked.

The spic's eyes shifted between the three of them, not sure where the conversation was going. He shrugged, "Something like 10 months."

Daryl sighed, shaking his head. He didn't trust these men, and he didn't lower his weapon, not even for a second, but in that moment he sure the hell felt sorry for them. They'd missed the whole damn apocalypse. Everyone they knew out there, and the lives they'd left behind for a time was gone now. They had no idea. None.

/

Serena stood in the doorway of the cell they had ushered Hershel into. She watched as Lori and Carol worked quickly to stop the bleeding coming from the old man's severed leg. Maggie was standing behind the two women staring down at her unconscious father, while Beth had fled the cell moments ago, unable to control her emotion.

Serena turned to look over her shoulder at Glenn, who was standing only a few feet away with his head down, watching his feet. She turned back to Carol, "How is he?" She asked.

"I've managed to stop the bleeding. Now we just have to wait and see." Carol shook her head and turned back to Hershel, just watching him.

Serena turned to Glenn. He looked up at her for a moment, but then started shaking his head, looking back down at the ground, "That could be anyone in there." He said quietly, trying to keep Maggie from hearing him, "Maggie, Rick, Daryl. We took a real chance."

Serena sighed. She knew that already. She put one hand on Glenn's shoulder, "You always do." She told him, "The good news is he isn't gone. The real person you need to worry about though is Maggie. She needs you right now more then he does." Serena turned and motioned towards the cell, "Go stand with her. You don't have to say anything, or be a hero, all you need to do is be there with her."

Glenn looked over at the door. He nodded, understanding the importance of his presence. He looked back at Serena, "I will." He went to walk away, "Oh, will you go check on Beth? She went back to her cell."

Serena nodded, but before she was able to move she heard Amy's cry coming from down the hallway. The little one was awake. Serena went to collect her first. As soon as she entered the cell Amy stopped her whines, holding out her hands for Serena, smiling up at her. Serena couldn't help but smile back, even with everything that was going on around her, her little girl seemed to always be able to bring joy to her face.

"Common little one, lets go visit Bethy." She told her, scooping her up in her arms and bouncing her up and down on her hip while she made her way back towards Beth's cell.

Serena could hear the ripping of fabric as she turned to corner into Beth's cell that she was sharing with her father. Beth was on the floor with a pair of men's pants out in front of her ripping the one leg at the knee.

Serena smiled down at the girl when she glanced up at her, "Those for your dad?"

Beth nodded, "He's gunna have a hard time walking around with his pants dragging after him. I don't want him to trip and fall or something." She looked up at Serena, shaking her head, "I'm not giving up on him. I know my sister and some of the others might have already, but I know my dad, and he can make it through this."

Serena was surprised at the strength and conviction that Beth had in her voice. Beth had been so weak when the group had found them on the farm, and Serena never really gave her much notice, but all of a sudden she had found some real admiration for her, "Hey, you know him best. If you believe, then I believe." Serena knelt down beside Beth, placing Amy on the floor.

Amy sat staring up at the blonde girl, "Ahh." She called to her, bouncing in her seat, trying to will herself to move.

Beth started to laugh, "She still hasn't figured out the whole crawling thing yet, huh?" She shook her head, "Maybe you and daddy can learn to walk together. You for the first time and him again."

Amy laughed up at Beth, as if she understood. Serena smiled. Her baby was bringing more comfort to Beth then she ever could have alone and Serena was thankful for it. What could she say to Beth that could help any better then a happy baby?

Beth pulled at the pants one more time, ripping them in two, "There. Those should work just fine." She nodded to herself, placing them up on the bottom bunk of the bed.

Serena nodded, "He'll be thankful that you already thought of it."

"Food!" Rick called from the entrance of the cell block, causing both Serena and Beth to get to their feet.

Beth grabbed Amy before Serena had the chance to, "Common, let's go see what they found." The girl said, talking to the toddler in a baby voice. She walked out into the open hallway and Serena followed, allowing Beth to take control of Amy for a bit.

Daryl was right behind Rick, carrying several boxes of canned goods. The two of them took what they had into a free cell. Rick placed the bags he had down and turned to Glenn, asking about Hershel.

Daryl grabbed Serena by the arm as he walked back out into the hallway, pulling her aside, "Hey, you Ok?" He asked her putting both hands on either side of her face, pushing the few free strands of hair she had out of her eyes.

She nodded, closing her eyes for a second as his hands rubbed along her skull like a massage, "Are you?" She was more worried about the prisoners that she knew where lurking around out there.

He shrugged, "Sort of. I don't trust those inmates as far as I can throw them, and I'm leery about letting them live right next to us."

"What?" Serena couldn't see Rick being Ok with that either, especially with the birth of his second child right around the corner.

"That was our deal. We help them clear out a cell block of their own if they give us half their food. What we just brought back here, that's not even close to half. We'll have enough food for months if we ration properly." He pointed in at the food he and Rick had just brought in.

"But it means living with criminals." Serena said, shaking her head.

Daryl sighed, nodding, "Look, I'm not comfortable with it either, and I know Rick isn't. But we're gunna try this and see how it works out." He looked her in the eyes, "Our only other option is to kill them."

Serena should probably have already realized this if she had been thinking about it. The prisoners were probably just as against giving up the prison as Rick was at this point, and if they couldn't find a way to come to an agreement it would only mean that there would be blood. She nodded, "Do what you think is best. And just be careful."

Daryl smirked, the way he usually did when she told him this. She knew what the next words out of his mouth would be before he even spoke them, "I always am." He leaned in a kissed her on her forehead.

Serena stood with Carl at the main door and watched as Rick and Daryl left them again, so soon. He turned to look at her for a quick second, winking before he walked around the corner and out of sight. She grasped onto the bars tightly, looking down and sighing. How many times can Daryl say he's going to be alright before somebody makes a liar out of him? One of these days his luck is going to run out, and she would be left heart broken when it happened.

"Hey, Serena," Carl said, pulling her away from her negative thoughts. She turned to look at the boy, "will you come with me? I could use your help with something."

/


	5. Chapter 5

Carl strutted ahead of Serena with purpose, walking through the unknown wing of the prison. She stayed behind him a few steps with the baton out in front of her, prepared for anything. So far Carl had taken down several walkers by himself, proving that he only needed her as back up, just as he had told her when he asked her for help on his mission.

Serena could tell they were no longer in an inmate section of the prison. They had passed several office spaces and she was hoping they would find the infirmary soon, before anyone realized she and Carl were gone. Carl had asked her not to say anything to Lori because he knew she wouldn't have let him go, and Serena agreed, realizing that Carl was probably old enough and strong enough with a weapon to take on the task. Serena was sick of being held back because people doubted her abilities or would rather her look after the baby, and so she had to admit she sympathized with Carl a bit.

She looked behind them in the direction they had just com from, paranoid that a walker would come sneaking up behind them, but still nothing. Before she was able to react Carl threw his body against another door, hard. Serena jumped, "Carl!" She rushed to the door, looking into the empty room where Carl was standing, "At least wait for me. You aren't superman, Ok, everyone needs back up."

Carl turned to look at her, shrugging. He was so sure of himself. She knew that if there had been a walker in the room he would have charged it, taking it down no problem like he had the others they'd come across. She had so admit, a bit of Shane had rubbed off on the kid before Rick and taken care of him, probably the best parts too.

The two of them moved on, along a long hallway. The building was eerily quiet, but Serena figured since it wasn't a living area when the prison had been in use that that was probably why there weren't many walkers wandering around now.

As she fell into step beside Carl he broke their silence, "Hey Serena?" He said, looking over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think its weird that I miss Shane?" He asked. He seemed ashamed that he was even asking the question.

Serena sighed, shaking her head. It wasn't weird. Shane had been a father to Carl when he'd had no one else. Of course the kid missed him, Serena missed him every day. She looked over at Carl, "No Carl, not at all." She told him, "We miss the ones that we loved. And I'm sure you loved him as much as he loved you." She thought about it for a moment before going on, "I'm sure that your Dad misses him too. Maybe not the Shane who was with us at the end, but his partner from before … everything changed."

Carl nodded. He kept his head low, looking down at the ground, "Sometimes I think about how things would be if my Dad had never found us after he woke up. I know its wrong. But I just can't help but wonder how my life … how our lives would be different."

Serena looked over at Carl. The boy was showing more depth to him then she had ever realized. He was growing up, and he was going through so much more then even his parents seemed to know. This world had been hard on him, and she could tell now how much it was affecting him. She shook her head, "This life, it's a tough one, but I think we all have to take it as it comes. We all wish we could change things, but there is no point on dwelling on it. I know your Mom sure doesn't deserve the way you've been treating her. And your Dad, he could use a real break too. I know one thing is for sure, if Shane were around, he sure wouldn't have put up with the way you've been the past few months. You are about to have a little brother or sister. You're becoming a man. Its time you started acting like the mature adult I see you becoming. Be a man that Shane could be proud of, because I'm sure you'll see him again one day."

Carl stopped in his tracks, looking at her with a frown across his brow. She knew he was thinking about what she had just said and hopefully taking it to heart. So far no one else had managed to get through to him, but she hoped for his reaction that maybe she had just broken through a barrier.

/

Daryl stood in tight formation with the others waiting for a few walkers to come to them. They wanted to give the inmates a chance to take a few down before they moved on. Just a little while ago they had tried taking a few down, but that had only led to disaster. Daryl couldn't help but laugh as he'd watched the prisoners attack the walker like it was a prison riot or something. It was pretty similar to how he and Merle had reacted the first time they'd come across a walker. But luckily they'd wised up pretty quickly.

"It's gotta be the brain." Daryl told the men for like the fifth time, stepping towards a slow walker and jabbing it in the head with his knife, "The brain. Nothing else is gunna work."

One of the smaller prisoners stepped forwards and took a try, stabbing at another walker the same way Daryl had just done. The walker went limp and dropped as he stepped back from it. He looked over at Daryl with a hint of pride on his face, "Like that?"

Daryl nodded. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Stay I tight formation." Rick told them, "No more riot crap. That's a sure way to get someone killed."

As the number of walkers coming towards them started to increase each inmate took a turn at attacking them, and soon all of them were going to it. Daryl didn't realize the large black guy that was standing behind him only moments ago was slowing slinking away. It hadn't occurred to him that a man who'd been to prison and seen all kinds of things would be afraid of some walkers. Not until it was too late.

The big guy screamed and Daryl turned to see a walker with a missing limb taking a heavy swipe at the prisons back. It happened as quickly as that. Daryl could take the walker down, but for this prisoner, he was done. Daryl shook his head and lowered his bow, aiming for the flailing walker, but before he was able to get a shot off the inmates' leader raised his little pistol and shot the walker dead.

Both Daryl and Rick stopped to glare at him. They had told him not to use that thing. He knew that a gun shot would only serve to attract more walkers to them. Daryl turned to look at Rick. They both knew that out of all of them, this guy was going to be trouble.

"Don't shoot that thing!" Daryl yelled at the inmate, whose name was Thomas.

"Hey man, that walker was gunna bite Big Tiny." Thomas defended himself, "I saved him."

"You're too late." Rick told him, shaking his head, "The thing scratched him."

Big Tiny had a look of panic on his face, "No. No. I don't feel anything. I'm fine, man."

Thomas looked from Daryl, to Rick, to T-Dog and he could tell from the sorry looks on their faces that Big Tiny wouldn't be alright. He sighed, shaking his head.

By now the other inmates were paying attention too. The smaller black guy stepped towards Big Tiny, looking at his scratched shoulder, "Well what are we waiting for? We can't just stand here, we gotta save him." The guy turned to Rick, searching for answers.

Daryl felt for the men. For over 10 months they had been safe locked up inside the cafeteria, and now they were getting a taste of reality in the new world that they'd come out into. He shook his head, "There's nothing we can do." He told the guy softly, knowing this would be had for them to understand.

Big Tiny shook his head, "I really don't think-" Thomas came up behind him, hitting him hard across the head with the pick axe they'd given him, knocking Big Tiny to the ground.

It was such a shock that Daryl, along with everyone else, stepped back. Thomas looked over at them, with a blank look in his eyes, then back down at Bog Tiny. He then lifted his axe above his head and took a few more good swings at his friend's body.

Now Daryl knew it needed to be done, but the ease in which Thomas had been able to do it scared him. This was now rational human being they were dealing with, and Thomas had just shown how dangerous he was. Daryl looked over at Rick again and in his stomach he had a feeling that Big Tiny would not be the last death of the day.

/

All was quiet in the cell block when Serena and Carl finally made it back. They had found the infirmary, which was pretty well stocked still. Serena was carrying 2 crutches and a bag of bandages, and Carl had another bag with him too. He unlocked the door to the cell block and let her through first.

Glenn peeked out from the cell that Hershel was in with a frown on his face, "I thought you guys were organising the food."

Serena looked at him, but didn't say anything. Carl smiled, "Even better." He placed down the bag in the doorway to the cell, "Bandages, peroxide, all kinds of stuff." He turned to look at Serena who was standing behind him, "And crutches for when he wakes up."

Carol reached into the bag, grabbing the bandages and going to work without a question to the two of them. To her, it didn't matter where the stuff had come from. All that mattered is that it would make a difference in Hershel's recovery.

Lori looked at Carl, mouth open, "Where did you get this?"

"We found the infirmary." Carl told her, "Brought back what we could."

As he was talking Beth came out of her cell down the hallway with Amy on her hip. When the little one saw Serena she called to her, "Maaa!"

Serena smiled and turned, putting her arms out, "Hey." Beth passed her off, "What were you doing?"

Beth laughed, "She is so funny and inquisitive. We were just having a blast. Thanks for letting me have her for a while."

Serena nodded, bouncing the baby on her hip, "Thanks for taking her off my hands for a while. Carl and I went to the infirmary and got some stuff for your dad that I'm sure will help."

Beth turned to look into the cell where everyone else was, looking down at the bag of items.

"You went by yourself?" Lori was asking.

"Well, me and Serena." Carl said, pointing behind him as Serena.

Lori looked at Serena for a moment, a flash of anger in her eyes, "Are you crazy?" She asked them both.

"Lori look-" Serena started, but Carl cut her off.

"It was no big deal. I killed a few walkers, and Serena had my back. Besides, we needed this stuff." He said.

Lori shook her head, looking away from her son and placing her hand over her mouth, "Carl, I can appreciate you trying to help, but-"

"We needed supplies, so I got them. I was doing what any man in this group would have done." Carl yelled, "So just get over it and be proud." He told her before turning and storming away. Serena moved out of his was, letting him pass.

Lori watched the door for a moment, not sure if she should go after him or not. She finally looked at Serena, "And what's wrong with you? He's a child Serena."

"He's becoming a man." Serena shot back, "And that's how he wants you to see him." She sighed, "Look, he took me with him, so he was being smart. He knew if he told you, you wouldn't have let him go. He just wants to make you and Rick proud. He wants us to see him and an important member of the group. The two men he's looked up to in life were both leaders, so can you blame the kid for trying?" Lori looked blankly at the space in front of her, taking in what Serena had just said. Serena knelt down and looked Lori in the eyes, "Carl took down four walkers all by himself. He didn't even need me. He's a smart kid. It's time you give him a little slack."

Lori looked as if she might cry. She shut her eyes and turned back to Hershel, not even acknowledging that Serena had just spoken to her. She started wiping Hershel's head with a cloth again while everyone else looked on, their gazes moving from Serena to Lori, not sure if Serena had made an impression on Lori at all.

Serena sighed and shook her head. It had been a while since she'd gone to a head with Lori, and it didn't feel good. She got to her feet and turned to leave the cell. She'd been gone a while and maybe Amy could use a feeding.

Before she could walk away Beth reached out and grabbed her arm, "Serena, thank you." She said, nodding down at her father.

Serena shrugged, "You should thank Carl, it was all him." She told her. At least someone would show the poor boy some appreciation.

/


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl stood behind Thomas in what used to be the laundry room of the prison. Thomas had the keys and was going to unlock the doors that led to the other cell block, the one that the inmates would live in. As far away from Serena and the others as he could get them. The more time Daryl spent in Thomas' presence the more he realized the danger the man posed to their group.

Daryl had told Rick that all he needed was a signal and he'd have no problem taking the guy out. He was dangerous, and with his family waiting for him in the other cell block, Daryl wasn't taking any chances with these criminals.

Thomas fumbled with the keys, taking his time. Everyone could hear the moans coming from the walkers on the other side. There was a good size hoard waiting for them. Daryl noticed him turn to look at another prisoner, giving him a signal of some kind. This was not good. Daryl watched as the other prisoner moved away from T-Dog slightly, separating himself from them. Something was up, Daryl could feel it.

"Ok." Thomas said, taking the lock off the door, "You bitches ready?"

"Just open one door," Rick instructed, "We need to contain this."

Thomas rolled his eyes and turned back to the door, pulling at the handle. Daryl didn't know weather to be ready for what was on the other side of the doors, or to keep his bow on the prisoner that Thomas had just signalled. Either way, shit was about to go down.

Thomas pulled a few more times, but the door wasn't budging. He turned and looked at them all, nodding, "I got this." He said, sure of himself. Again, Daryl saw Thomas' gaze shift to the other guy, and he gave him a subtle nod. He then turned back to the doors, grabbing both handles and yanking them opened no problem.

Daryl hardly had time to think as the walkers streamed in towards them. He shot the crowd as best he could. Rick growled at Thomas, "I said one door!"

"Shit happens." Thomas said, as if he'd done it all by mistake. Daryl hoped that Rick knew as well as he did that it was all part of Thomas' plan.

Daryl moved back from the group, reloading his bow. He watched at Rick and Thomas stood side by side taking swings at the walkers. Thomas kept glancing over at Rick. Daryl shot off another arrow, taking a walker in front of T-Dog down with a head shot. As he was reloading he watched in horror as Thomas took a swing at a walker that came really close to taking Rick's head off too. Rick had to duck to avoid contact. Daryl knew it wasn't an accident, and Rick glared at Thomas like he knew too.

Thomas realized his mistake immediately and grabbed an oncoming walker by the shoulder, shoving it at Rick with all his might. Rick fell backwards, the walker going down with him. He pushed at it's chest with his hands, trying to keep the screaming thing's mouth away from him.

Daryl was quick to react, pushing past Thomas. He pulled out his knife from his belt and stabbed the walker in the back of the head. Rick pushed the monster off of him and held out his hand to Daryl, who helped him up. Rick had a look in his eyes and nodded at Daryl. That was the signal. Thomas was done.

T-Dog and the others had managed to get a hold on the situation in the mean time, and the hoard of walkers was now only a pile of dead bodies on the ground. Rick turned, glaring at Thomas.

Thomas shrugged, "Sorry man, he was coming at me." He lied, trying to play the incident off like an accident.

Rick chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, I get it." He glanced over at Daryl, making sure he had his back, "Shit happens."

Thomas stared at Rick. Rick clenched his jaw and Daryl saw his grip on the machete in his hands tighten. Thomas wasn't long for this world. Before the other inmates could react Rick took a step back and swung his weapon over his shoulder, landing a blow on square on Thomas' head, splitting his scull in half.

Tomas didn't even have a fighting chance. His body collapsed to the floor in a heap of skin, bones, and blood. Rick's gaze move to the other inmates, who were holding their weapons and watching Rick nervously, not sure what else to do.

One of the prisoners, the little black guy that Thomas had been signalling took a swing with his bat at Rick before turning and making a run for it. Rick ran after him. Daryl raised his bow again, aiming it at Oscar, another one of the inmates.

T-Dog was watching Axel, who seemed the most scared out of all them, "We have no affiliation with what just happened. We ain't like him. Tell them Oscar!"

Oscar was smart. He dropped to his knees and shook his head, "Stop talking man." He told his friend. He knew there wasn't anything they could say. He also knew there was a good chance he'd end up in the same position as Thomas if he said anything bad.

/

Serena was sitting in on the mattress in her cell, her back against the wall, watching Amy while she played with a few toys that she had collected while they'd been moving from house to house. She'd grow out of them soon, but for now they kept her busy. The cell block had clamed down and was quiet again. Carol had asked Glenn's help with something outside, Maggie and Beth were watching over their Dad, and Lori had gone to lie down. Carl was back standing guard at the door to the cell, just wait for the others to get back.

Amy was talking to herself in her baby jabber, and Serena kept shutting her eyes for a moment, but trying not to fall asleep. Daryl should be back soon, if everything had gone right, and she could rest easy then.

Serena had her eyes shut again when she heard Beth's screams, "Somebody help! Help, please!"

Serena shot up out of bed, leaving Amy on her own and racing to the cell where Hershel was. Beth was shaking Hershel and Maggie was standing in the doorway staring. Lori came down the stairs in a hurry, stopping beside Serena and looking in.

Beth was in hysterics, "He stopped breathing! Please, do something."

Serena looked over at Lori. What could they do? Lori shook her head and moved into the cell, "Serena, here, do chest compressions."

Serena looked at Lori. If Hershel was dead, or turning, the last thing she wanted was to be right above him when he woke up. But Lori didn't give her a chance to protest. She leaned down and plugged Hershel's nose, putting her mouth on his and letting out a breath. She then stopped and looked over at Serena, nodding, "Now."

Serena nodded back, cupping one hand over the other and pressing down on Hershel, doing slow, short compressions. Serena looked down at Lori as she did them, hoping she was doing it right. Lori was watching her hands go up and down, counting, "Ok, wait." She instructed again.

She then gave Hershel another breath, breathing into his mouth slowly. Serena turned to look at Beth and Maggie who were watching the scene with desperation. Serena shook her head and looked back to Lori, hoping this would make a difference.

Suddenly Hershel jumped, wrapping and arm around Lori's head. Serena jumped back, reaching for the pistol that she kept in it's holder on her waist. But Lori was able to pull away, stepping back against Serena, putting distance between them and Hershel. Once they were able to get a good look at his face they could see his eyes were open and he seemed to be struggling for air.

He then collapsed back down on the bed, shutting his eyes and making a bit of a snoring sound. Serena realized she had her arms wrapped around Lori, holding her in fear. Once Hershel relaxed so did she, letting Lori go. Lori stood staring at Hershel wide eyed, but moved towards him, reaching a hand down and feeling his neck for a pulse, "He's still alive." She told them.

She turned to look at Serena, breathing hard after just having the wits scared right out of her. Serena smiled and nodded at her, happy to have been able to help. Lori nodded back. It was good to know that when they needed to they could put their differences aside and work together.

/

The other cell block was left the same way as cell block C had been. Inmates had been lined up in the doorways of their cells and shot in the head. They hadn't even been given a chance. Daryl thought it was probably a real eye opener for Axel and Oscar, to see the way the others had gone. The two prisoners walked into the cell block slowly, their eyes gazing down at the dead bodies.

Axel had already proved that he was more emotional then Oscar, having pleaded heavily for his life when Rick finally returned to the laundry room. Now Axel stood shaking his head, "I knew these guys," He told them, his voice shaking, "they were good men."

Daryl felt for them. His brother could have very easily been one to the dead men. He believed Axel when he spoke about the good in them. Just because they were criminals didn't mean they deserved to die. Not without a fighting chance.

Daryl looked down at the ground before turning to Rick. Did he really intend to just leave these 2 guys in here alone with their dead friends? Daryl figured that was a way to drive some people crazy.

"Let's go." Rick said to him, nodding at the door where T-Dog was standing.

"Are you kidding me?" Oscar said, looking at Rick, "You can't leave us here, this is sick."

Rick ignored him, "We're locking down this part of the prison. This cell block is yours. You stay away from us and our people. Take it or leave it, that was the deal."

Daryl looked back at the two inmates, who were scanning the rows of dead men with their eyes, considering their options. Daryl shook his head, "Hey, if you think this is sick, you don't wanna see what's outside." He warned them.

"Consider yourselves the lucky ones." Rick added from the doorway of the cell block before turning and walking away, T-Dog turning and following him.

Daryl cleared his throat, "I'm sorry about your friends, man." He said, giving Axel a sorry look. It was the best he could do for them. Rick was making the decisions for them, and he couldn't go again Rick's wishes. But he was thinking about how it felt to loose Merle. No one else had cared for him, and they sure the hell hadn't missed him after they abandoned him on that roof, but for Daryl there was still days when he missed his brother. He wanted Axel and Oscar to know that they weren't all heartless, and that their loss didn't go unnoticed. It was the best he could do for them.

/

Serena stood in the doorway of the cell, looking in on Hershel with Amy asleep in her arms. Since they'd gotten him to start breathing again he hadn't moved. Serena saw it as a good thing that he still had no fever.

The sisters were sitting inside the cell at his bedside, waiting for him to make some change, and Lori was pacing behind them. Glenn stood in the doorway beside Serena, watching them. He'd just come back in from outside, leaving Carol out there alone. He wouldn't say what she was doing out there, but assured everyone she was fine and she'd be back in a little bit.

The bars of the door clanked and Serena turned to see Rick, T-Dog and Daryl coming in from the other room. They were bloody and sweaty and looked worn, but they were in one piece. Carl closed the door and locked it behind them.

Daryl made his way to her, dropping his bow on the ground at his feet and wrapping both arms around her, pulling her and Amy into him. With her one free arm she hugged him back, digging her face into his neck and pecking it with her lips. He didn't need to tell her how things had gone. She could tell from his reaction it wasn't good. He took a deep breath, breathing his girls in before releasing them again.

Serena reached up, running her hand through the hair on the back of his head and around his neck ending on his check, "You Ok?" She asked softly. He looked sad. She wasn't used to seeing that emotion on his face.

He nodded slowly. He reached up and ran his hand through Amy's dark curls. She was still asleep, her head resting on Serena's shoulder. He looked back to Serena, "I love you guys." He told her, leaning down and kissing her.

When he broke away from the kiss she looked at him, "We love you too." She said, frowning, "You sure you're Ok?"

He nodded again, "Yeah." He said, "How's Hershel?" He asked finally, changing the subject.

Serena nodded, looking over to the cell where everyone else was standing, "He stopped breathing. But Lori and I brought him back. Still no fever though, so that's good."

"Yeah." Daryl agreed. He grabbed her hand and the two of them made their way to the door of the cell.

Rick was kneeling at Hershel's bedside, watching the old man. His lips were moving, like he was talking in his sleep. The other were watching his intensely too. Maggie was on her feet, leaning over him. Slowly Hershel's eyelids started to twitch, as he opened his eyes. His eyes darted around, looking at all the faces. He didn't say anything, he seemed to be struggling.

"Daddy?" Maggie said, hoping for some sort of a response.

"Daddy!" Beth sat leaned in, patting her father's chest. He nodded finally, acknowledging his girls.

Rick took out his handcuff keys and released Hershel for the shackles so his hand was free. Hershel looked over at Rick, putting out his hand for him to take it. As Serena watched the old man's grip tighten on Rick's hand she let out a sigh of relief. Beth started to sob and the others looked around at each other in a silent celebration.

Daryl let go of Serena's hand and put his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. He wanted her close. All the thoughts of his brother made him think about the family he'd built since he lost him. His family. The thing that always kept him going. Serena leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of it. Rick turn to look up at him with a smile on his face.

Family was the reason Rick did what he did today. The reason that they couldn't let Axel and Oscar into their cell block. He understood it, and he knew that Rick was strong enough to make those decisions. Rick nodded up at him and he nodded back. He may have lost Merle along time ago, but since then he'd gained Rick, and Rick was as good as any brother.

/


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was just starting to come up outside, the light creeping in through the dusty windows of the prison. Cell block C was silent, with everyone asleep in their individual cells. Serena wiped the crust from the corners of her eyes and rolled over onto her side. Usually she was woken by Daryl, unable to sleep for fear of walkers of due to an empty stomach, but since both of these things weren't a problem for him anymore she rolled over to find him sleeping on his back.

She watched his stomach rise and fall in time to the sound of his low snores. His chest was bare, with him wearing nothing to bed but his boxers, and so she lifted a hand and ran it along his chest, playing lightly with the sandy brown hairs and tracing the white scars that seemed to be found all over his body. They were the worst on his back, but when she brought it up he had told her not to ask him about it again. He didn't want to talk about it.

She looked up at his face, neutral in sleep. He tried so hard to hide emotions, and never expressed them with words, but his face was truly the window to his soul, and it always gave him away. Over the past few months his face had gown older, weather-beaten. A combination of the elements, stress, worry, and sleepless nights had changed him from the man she'd met in the woods over a year ago to the man and father he was today. His skin was rough to the touch, and he never seemed to be able to fully wash himself clean, but he was still so beautiful.

As she continues to rub her hand in a smooth circle around his chest he mumbled something in his sleep and turned his head from one side to the other. She smirked, hoping that he was dreaming well and thinking of her. The heat of him made her scoot closer to him, lifting one of her legs up and over his and tangling their feet together. He wasn't fully awake, but after months of sleeping together his body just instinctively moved to mould together with hers. Her head rested on his upper arm, creating a mussely pillow for her, and the rest of his arm draped down the other side of her, cradling her against him.

He was so peaceful, and yet watching him made her want him. They still hadn't picked up where they'd left off the other night by the bus. And he had promised. She turned her head to look across the mattress at Amy, passed out close to the other edge of the mattress. It would take a lot to wake her, Serena thought, the little girl was used to sleeping anywhere, the car, her arms, the tent. They could do pretty much anything and not have to worry about disturbing her slumber.

She turned back to Daryl, leaning in and kissing him just above his nipple, letting her bottom lip linger on the surface of his tanned skin and she moved her kisses upward to the bottom of his neck, nibbling lightly.

"Mmm." He moaned, lifting the hand that wasn't holding her tightly and rubbing his forehead. When she realized he was awake her began to run her thumb over his nipple playfully, while still leaving little pecks on his neck, starting to trace a trail back down along the center of his chest.

"What are you …" He trailed off. He didn't really need to ask. He lifted his head and looked at her and she stopped kissing him, looking up into his deep blue eyes. Brilliant blue diamonds, staring at her, moving her, bold and demanding, both cold and burning at the same time. Embers, igniting her flame.

She moved back up his body, planting her lips against hers, and pressing into him hard. He didn't fight her. He didn't want to. He ran his hand through her tousle of thick, silky hair. She didn't let it down very often, and he understood why, but he loved running his hand through it, pulling at it lightly. They both opened their mouths and their tongues intertwined, dancing with one another's. She breathed hard, deep, savouring the passion that was existing between them. She had been wanting, no, needing this for so long now.

When they disconnected she sighed, "Did you ask Glenn for some condoms?" They hadn't been so careful the first time, but every time since then she'd made sure they'd gotten some protection from Glenn. Amy was enough of a handful and they sure didn't need another little one running around any time soon. Though they sure would make pretty babies, she thought to herself.

He chuckled, "Yeah, but he's almost out, only gave me a few."

"Well maybe if he and Maggie would stop making trips up to the guard tower then they wouldn't go so fast." She said, playing with the hair on his chest again. The two of them laughed a little more. They didn't get nearly as much action as Maggie and Glenn did. Even on the road the two of them would disappear all the time.

Daryl lifted his head again, looking over at his little girl, "She still asleep?" He asked, watching her.

Serena nodded, smiling. She sat up, lifting one leg up and over his hips, settling down on top of him, "Yep. Try not to wake her, kay." She told him, leaning down and kissing his rough lips again.

He slid his hands down her sides, gripping onto her hips. Once they separated he smirked, "I'll try not to." He told her. But he wasn't making any promises.

/

It was another hot day outside the prison, but there was a bit of a breeze coming through the trees on the other side of the fence, and so Serena had brought Amy outside to play in the grass while the others brought the cars in from outside the fences and cleared the dead bodies out of the yard. Amy was becoming a quick fan of 'peek-a-boo' and 'if you're happy and you know it' and Serena was getting a kick out of her cute little reactions. It was also an easy distraction from the grass, which Amy wasn't a fan of yet. It just wasn't something she was used to, so every it she realized she was sitting on it she started to cry.

Daryl was standing on the dirt road near by watching them as Carol brought in the truck. He laughed, "What a baby!" He called, "Amy!"

Amy turned her head, looking for where his voice was coming from. When she finally saw him she stretched out her hands, convinced he would come save her from the evil grass, "Uhhh!" She wined.

"Stop." Serena chuckled, poking at her stomach. She looked up at Daryl, "You too." She scolded.

He put up his hands in surrender, or to claim his innocence, and then turned back to Rick. Rick was standing watching the gate up near the prison with intent, "Look." He told Daryl.

Daryl turned to see Axel and Oscar standing in the entrance to the yard watching them, "What the hell." He mumbled, turning to look at Rick.

"Come with me." He asked, moving up the drive towards the two inmates. Daryl followed behind him and T-Dog too. "That's far enough." Rick told them as he reached them.

Axel nodded, "Please mister, I know, we had a deal. But you gotta understand, we can't live in that place no more." He looked over at Oscar, who was just letting him speak, "All those bodies, they were people we knew. They're like ghosts or something."

Daryl shrugged, "Move the bodies out."

"We tried, Ok," Oscar spoke up, "but the fence is down on the far side of the prison. Every time we take a body outside, those things come at up and we just have to run right back in."

Axel perked up, looking at something behind Daryl, "Oh man, is that a baby?" He asked.

Daryl could feel anger building side him. He didn't know what these guys were inside for, and he sure didn't want either of them looking at his little girl. He turned to look behind him. Serena was standing a few yards away watching them with Amy on her hip. Amy waved, "Daaa!" She screamed.

Daryl turned back to look at Axel and Oscar, "The deal is non-negotiable. You live in the cell block we cleared for you, or you leave."

"Look, we've all made our mistakes to get in here man." Oscar admitted, "And I'm not gunna pretend to be a saint, but believe me, we've paid our due. Now we'll pull our weight, me and Axel, if you let us stay. But that place, it will drive us crazy. And I would rather hit the road then go back into that cell block." Axel looked over at Oscar with a look on his face like he didn't quiet agree, but he didn't say anything to the contrary.

Rick turned to look at Daryl, who just shrugged. As far as he was concerned, if the fools wanted to take their chances out on the open road, they could damn well go ahead and leave. He wouldn't put his family in jeopardy. Rick nodded, then turned back to the inmates, "Ok then."

/

Daryl locked the inner gate, Oscar and Axel on the other side staring at him. Axel shook his head, "Common man." Daryl didn't let it faze him. He turned and walked back to the others, gathered at the end of the bus. Apparently a few of them felt that the inmates should be allowed to join the group.

"Do you really want them to join us?" Rick was asking T-Dog, "You want them sleeping in the cell next to you?"

"If we send them out there we might as well execute them ourselves." T-Dog said, seeming guilty, "Maybe if we bring them in they could really contribute."

Glenn and Maggie and joined them too. Glenn shook his head, "I dunno. Axel seems a little unstable."

"And I didn't like the way he was looking at Amy." Serena said, brushing Amy's hair back as she bounced her up and down on her hip.

"It's probably just been a long time since he's seen a baby." T-Dog explained, "Probably didn't think he'd ever see one again."

Serena shrugged, "You willing to take that chance?"

"I'm not." Daryl said, shaking his head, "I get guys like this. Hell, I grew up with them, and I could have just as easily been in here with them as I'm out here with you guys. But that doesn't mean we should let them in." Daryl looked at T-Dog, "Let them take their chances out on the road, just like we did."

T-Dog shook his head, but realized he was outnumbered in this argument. Rick patted him on the shoulder, "I can appreciate where you're coming from, but we've been through too much. Our deal with them stands."

"It just don't feel right, man." T-Dog said.

"We'll give them a weeks worth of supplies for the road." Rick promised.

"They might not last a week." T-Dog argued.

"Whose blood would you rather have on your hands, T?" Glenn asked.

T-Dog thought about it, "Neither."

/

The men and Maggie had managed to clear the inner yard of the dead bodies and pile them in the outer yard. Glenn, Rick, and Daryl had just left to collect some wood to burn them with, while Carol, T-Dog, and Maggie moved the vehicles up closer to the prison. Serena was up closer to the cell block entrance now, as Daryl had warned her to stay away from the inmates.

She was standing holding both of Amy's arms, holding her up in a standing position while she moved her feet forward, inch by inch, getting her first real taste of walking. She was laughing and kicking out in front of her playfully.

Serena turned to see Hershel on the crutches she'd found coming out of the cell block with his entourage of Beth, Lori, and Carl following closely behind him. When he saw Amy he laughed, "My my, look whose on the move."

"Ahh!" Amy screamed, trying to walk towards Hershel.

"She's not the only one." Serena said smiling at him and nodding down at his leg.

"Well I was getting board in there just staring up at that top bunk." Hershel said. He was looking around at the cleared yard, "This place is really starting to look somewhere we could really live in." He smiled.

Carl laughed, "Hey Hershel, I think you and Amy could race."

Hershel shook his head, "Not that speed demon, she'd take me home."

Serena was looking down in front of her at Amy, but the sound of snarling walkers suddenly reached her ears and she looked around. Coming from behind them, from under the bridge, was a pretty big number of walkers. Serena shuddered, "Oh my god." She looked back at Hershel, on one leg and crutches, his first time out. They were screwed. She moved towards them, picking Amy up in her arms, "Walkers! Look out!"

Both Carl and Lori drew their guns, aiming for the closest walkers, but there were still more coming from behind them. "Common!" Beth called to Hershel, helping him across the yard to another entrance to the prison. Serena put out her one free arm for support if Hershel needed it.

Maggie joined Carl and Lori, shooting off a few round into the walker's heads. Serena passed Amy off the Beth, "Take her, go ahead." She turned, pulling her own weapon out of her belt and covering Hershel as he made his way up a few stairs an into the gated area before the entrance. She took down a few walkers coming towards them, their brains exploding all over the place.

"That gate is open!" Serena heard T-Dog call, joining the others along with Carol. He pointed at the entrance to cell block C, "Maggie, Lori, Carl, go!"

Carol drew her gun, "T-Dog, go, I've got your back!" They had to close the gate before the hoard took over.

Serena followed Hershel into the door, closing it behind her and she watched at Lori, Carl, and Maggie made it to safety across the yard from them, going inside and sliding the door shut behind them. T-Dog and Carol disappeared from view.

"Serena!" She heard Daryl call from way down at the far gate.

She turned to see him and the two others running up the drive towards them as fast as they could. Serena gripped onto the chain link fence, "Daryl, we're Ok! Go help T-Dog and Carol, they went to close the gate."

Daryl pointed at her, "You stay there." And then he disappeared from view too, following after Glenn and Rick. Serena shut her eyes. She had told him to go, to help the others, but really she wanted him in a safe zone with her. She turned to Beth, holding out her arms for Amy, who was crying from the sound of all the gun shots.

Serena took the little girl in her arms, rocking her back a forth, hoping to give her some sort of comfort, "It's Ok, baby, it's Ok." She said, trying to sound convincing, hoping there was some sort of truth to what she was saying.

/


	8. Chapter 8

Carol and T-Dog were no where to be found. The gate that the walkers had wandered through was now closed, but there was no sign of the two of them. Daryl looked back at the second gate to the prison, where both Axel and Oscar were standing watching them. He grumbled, turning to look at Rick, who was watching them too. They were both thinking the same thing.

"You think they let them out?" Glenn asked, nodding at the inmates.

"Who else?" Rick said, turning toward them.

Before Rick had a chance to loose his cool on the two men the speakers around the prison yard started going off, a loud buzzing noise filling the air, continuously beeping. Daryl frowned, looking around, "Are you kidding me?" This noise was nothing but a god damn dinner bell to any walker within a few miles.

"Shoot the speakers!" Rick told them, turning and aiming at the closest one on the wall.

Daryl ran to the caged in door where Serena and Amy were standing with Hershel and Beth, "Watch out." He told them, aiming at the speaker on the wall above them and shooting at it. It wouldn't make much of a difference, the buzzing was coming from throughout the entire prison, even with the speaker outside taken out Daryl could hear it echoing from inside too.

Rick ran towards Oscar and Axel, pointing his gun at them, "How is this happening?"

Daryl was starting to think the two inmates weren't behind it. They seemed just as surprised as the rest of them. Both of them threw their hands up, taking a step back from the loaded gun in Rick hand. Oscar shook his head, "It's probably the back up generators. They can be switched on to run everything encase the prison ever looses power."

"Could the main gates be opened with that power source?" Glenn asked, pointing down at the gates where a good hoard of walkers was already lining up.

Oscar shook his head, "I-I don't know. It could be possible. I only worked with the generator for a few days."

"So you can show us where they are to shut them off?" Rick said. Oscar nodded, willing to oblige as long at Rick kept a gun to his head. Rick nodded, "Ok then, common."

"Daryl?" Serena called as they started to move for the door to C Block.

Daryl stopped, turning to look at her worried face, "Stay there. We are gunna shut it off, Ok, don't worry." And then he turned, following Rick and the others inside.

Serena bounced Amy up and down on her hip, trying to comfort both of them. She turned away from the door that Daryl had just disappeared through. She looked out at the outer yard, down to the main gates. Any walker that had been out in the woods wandering aimlessly was now at their front door.

With her free hand Serena pulled her pistol out of its holder on her belt. It wouldn't even make a dent in the amount of walkers now down at the fence, it only had four rounds left in it. She shook her head. Hopefully the little cage that they were in now would be able to hold if the walkers got through, at least until help got back.

/

The cell block was empty, of living humans anyways. The group had taken down almost a dozen walkers. How they had gotten in was a mystery. The buzzing was just as loud inside, probably causing a frenzy for any walkers that were inside. And if what Oscar had told them earlier in the day about the prison wall being compromised on the other side was true, the place was probably getting fuller by the minute.

"Lori and Carl aren't here." Rick said, looking around. They had come inside earlier with Maggie, but if the walkers had been waiting for them, hopefully they were able to get away from them.

"They probably got pushed back into the prison." Glenn said, hopeful.

Rick shook his head, "Somebody is messing with us! Let's split up and look for the others. Glenn, you and Axel go one way, Daryl, you and I will go with Oscar to the generator room, hopefully shut off this noise, common."

Daryl turned to look at Glenn, trying to get a read on weather he was alright with being left alone with Axel. Glenn looked over at him an nodded. He was probably just as concerned for Maggie as Rick was for his family, and at this point he was willing to split up if it meant finding them faster. "Watch him." Daryl said quietly before tuning and following Rick out of the cell block. Just because the inmates were helping them out didn't mean they were part of the inner circle, not yet at least. They would need to prove themselves first.

/

It had been too long, Serena thought to herself. The buzzer was still going and there had still been no reappearance of anyone. She couldn't take it, something must have gone wrong. She turned to Beth, "Can you take her?" She asked, holding Amy out to her.

Beth frowned, but took Amy from her arms, "Um, sure, but where are you going?"

"I'm gunna go see if I can help." Serena said, reaching for the door.

"No." Hershel said, "Not alone. We need to wait here. This is where everyone will come back to."

"Well no one is back yet Hershel." Serena said, "And what if they need help? What is something went wrong?"

The old man looked her in the eyes, "I know you're worried, we all are, but you won't be helping anyone running in there alone. How many bullets do you have left in that gun anyways?"

Serena sighed, looking down at the gun in her hand, "I can help. I can."

Hershel nodded, putting and hand out and patting her shoulder, "We know you can. Beth and I need you here, to protect us encase something happens. That's how you can help. I'm a cripple, and Beth doesn't know how to fire a gun."

Serena looked from Hershel, balancing himself on one leg and crutches, to Beth, who always seemed to have a worried look on her face. He was right, they would need her there if any walkers got in, but she still felt like she could be doing more, "I just feel so useless."

Hershel chuckled, "Your number one job right now is to protect your little one. You're doing that. Let the others worry about the rest."

That didn't sound right to Serena. She just wasn't pulling her weight if all she ever did was make sure she and Amy was safe. She smiled at Hershel anyways, understanding what he was trying to do. Hell, he'd probably saved her life. God knows what would have happened if she'd gone running into the prison alone with four bullets in her gun.

Suddenly the prison yard went quiet, the noise coming form the speakers stopped. They all looked up, waiting to see if it was a fluke and if the noise would start up again, but it never came.

"See," Hershel said, "everything is fine. They found the generator, and they'll be back soon."

Serena nodded, taking a deep breath. Everything was fine. Everyone was safe.

/

Daryl, Rick, and Oscar made their way down a dark hallway slowly, listening for the sound of anything that might be coming from either way. The halls were just crawling with walkers now. The prison was quiet again, but the buzzing had gone on long enough to get all the walkers inside riled up.

Daryl looked over his shoulder at Oscar, confidant now that the guy would have his back. When they'd found the generator they'd been attacked. It had been Andrew, the little black inmate that Rick had chased off after killing Thomas. Rick had thought he was dead, but as it turned out he'd managed to survive and had tried to kill them all in order to take back the prison. Rick and Andrew had gotten into a fight and Rick had dropped his gun, sending it flying across the room right into Oscar's hands. Oscar had been given the choice of taking either mans life, and Rick had come out on top. In Daryl's book, that made Oscar and all-right guy, and trustworthy to boot.

Suddenly Daryl stopped, turning to look behind him. Oscar had heard it too, what ever it was. Something was behind them. "Psst." Daryl called to Rick, stopping him in his tracks. He lifted his pointy finger to his lips and then pointed behind them. There was defiantly something coming.

Daryl loaded his cross bow and leaned up against one side of the hallway, aiming into the abyss, waiting for whatever was coming. Oscar was across from him with a knife in his hand, and Rick was ready beside him. And then, from around the corner, Glenn appeared, just as on guard as the rest of them, with Axel in close pursuit. As soon as Daryl saw Glenn's face he let out a breath, relieved that he was Ok, and that Axel hadn't pulled a fast one on him.

Glenn nodded at the group of them, seeming just as happy to see them. Rick looked at him, "Lori?"

Glenn shook his head, "Didn't find any sign of them."

Rick sighed, nodding, and turning to move on. Hopefully, with the alarm turned off now everyone would head back out to the yard.

As they moved down towards the end of the hall they could hear some walkers, but they were busy feasting on something. They knew that any fresh meal had to be someone they knew, and so Rick took aim and shot, Daryl and Glenn letting off a round as well. With the walkers dead, they group stared down at the half eaten body, almost unrecognisable, except for the clothes that were half ripped off the body. T-Dog. Daryl turned his head, knowing that there was nothing that could be done for him now. The walkers had taken care of him.

But Carol? Carol had been with him. Daryl looked around, "Carol?" He called out. That woman was a fighter, there was still a chance she had made it, "Carol?"

Suddenly a banging came from a little further down the hallway, from a doorway that was being blocked by a walker, who was standing in front of it scratching viciously. Daryl reloaded his bow and took the walker down, moving for the door. He swung it open, pulling his knife from his waist, preparing for the worst. But there was Carol, standing before him with a look of shock on her face.

Once she realized who it was that had saved her she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, "Oh thank god." She said in a whisper, happy to have been found.

Daryl was taken a back for a moment, but put an arm around her too. He was just happy that Carol hadn't been taken from them in the same way T-Dog had. The group could only handle so much loss at once. Anyone else might be too much.

/

With the yard quiet, and the gates still shut, Serena, Hershel, and Beth thought it was probably safe enough that they could come out of their little cage. Amy had cried the energy out of her, and now had her head down on Serena's shoulder, trying to keep herself awake, but failing. She would be out soon. Serena stood by one of the picnic tables as Beth stood at her father's side, helping him down the small set of steps.

"Hershel!" Rick's voice called, the group coming out of a door opposite of the one they'd gone in. With them were Daryl, Glenn, Carol, and the two inmates. Serena knew there was still others missing, but breathed a sigh of relief anyways.

Daryl turned to Serena, putting out a hand and running it through Amy's hair, leaning in and kissing the girl's head. He then took Serena's free hand in his, looking her in the eyes, "You alright?"

She nodded. He was always so quick to ask her that after something went down, when in reality it was always him putting himself in danger. It should be her asking him, but as long as he kept coming back to her, she knew he was alright.

"Maggie? Lori?" Hershel said, coming to the bottom of the steps and leaning into his crutches, "You didn't find them?"

Rick shook his head, "No. We thought maybe they'd come back out here."

Hershel and Beth both shook their heads. Serena looked at Daryl, "T-Dog?"

Daryl's eyes darted away from her, and he just shook his head, "He-he didn't make it."

Carol let out a sniff, wiping her nose with the back of one of her hands. She shook her head, but didn't add anything to what Daryl had said. She didn't need to. He had died. He had died saving her.

"The others could still be alive." Rick said, trying to keep hopes up, "We are going back in." He turned and pointed to Glenn, "Glenn, you and-"

The cry of a baby carried across the yard. One that Amy hadn't made since the first few months after birth. It was a clear call of a new born. It was enough to make everyone freeze. Serena felt something in her stomach sink. Lori. That was all she could think.

Everyone turned to look in the direction of the call, coming from the door to C Block. There was Carl and Maggie. Carl had a blank look on his face, staring at the ground, distant. Maggie was staggering, moving slowly towards them, a baby in her arms. It was fresh, still bloody, with only a small cloth to cover it. It's screamed reached everyone, and they all realized who was missing.

Serena felt Daryl's grip on her hand tighten, and she was holding her breath, afraid to let it go. Maggie gulped, trying to hold back tears as Rick shuffled towards her slowly, "I-i-i-" She stammered, not sure what to say, or how to explain. But she didn't have to. Everyone knew.

"N-n-no." Rick said, overwhelmed, dropping the axe in his hand, "Where is she? Where is she?" His eyes glazed over as he looked from Maggie to Carl, neither of them saying a word.

Rick moved past Maggie, heading for the door they'd just come out of. Maggie held out a hand to him, "No, Rick, no, d-d-don't." Her entire body shook, but she still couldn't say the words.

Rick stopped, putting both his hands up and covering his eyes, "Oh … no." He turned to look at his son, who was still just staring down at the cold cement. Rick shook his head, leaning towards him, "No!" He called. Tears started to fall from Carl's eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to look at his father.

As Rick collapsed out of grief to the ground Serena felt herself starting to tear up. She finally sucked in a breath. Daryl let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her body against his. They were both getting a first hand look at all the things that could have gone wrong with Amy's birth. This was how things could have been different. Daryl gulped. For weeks before their little one had come along he'd had nightmares like this, and now it was happening to Rick, his friend … his brother.

Rick rocked back and forth on the ground, loosing control, "No, no!" He called out. Glenn moved towards Maggie, who was holding the little one tightly, trying to hold it together herself. Once Glenn's arms were around her she lost it too, letting out sobs.

Daryl's heart hurt. Rick didn't deserve this. No one deserved this. He wanted to make it go away. He wanted to go back a few hours, to before everything had gone so wrong. He still wanted to be in bed, holding the woman he loved in his arms, their baby girl asleep beside them, Rick and a still pregnant Lori in a cell above them, still asleep like everyone else. He wanted that feeling of serene again, for all of them, forever.

/


	9. Chapter 9

"Rick! Rick!" Daryl was getting nothing. No response. Rick was gone to the world. The grief had overtaken him. Daryl shook his head. With Rick out of the picture, he had a feeling that it would fall to him to hold things together.

Maggie shuffled towards Serena, holding the new born out to her. Serena looked around at everyone, lost. Why were they giving the little one to her, she already had a baby to take care of. Carol stepped forward, "Serena, here, let me take Amy."

Serena shook her head, "W-w-why?"

Maggie looked at her, tears barely dried on her face, "You're still breastfeeding. And you've got the most experience. Please."

Carol took Amy from Serena arms, and Serena stared down at the still wet baby, screaming uncomfortably. She couldn't refuse the little one some sort of reassurance. She took the child from Maggie, who instantly looked a hundred pounds lighter. Glenn held her and she wiped her face.

"Let me see her." Hershel said, as Serena adjusted the little girl in her arms, cradling her in a way that she hadn't been able to with Amy in months. She'd forgotten how small newborns were. She moved towards Hershel, letting him look her over. He nodded, "Well the good thing is, she's looks healthy, but she needs to be fed." He looked up at Serena, "Maggie's right, you're the only one who can help with that. If she isn't fed soon, she'll die."

Serena gulped. Even after the realization of Lori's death had hit her, she never imagined she'd be needed. Not like this. She looked down at the helpless little girl in her arms, and nodded slowly, "I-I guess I could do that."

Hershel shrugged, "We'll probably still need some formula. Serena won't be able to feed both babies, her body can only produce so much, especially after months of only feeding one."

Daryl came up beside Serena, looking down at the baby. He was shaking his head, "Ok. Fine. I'll make a run. We aren't taking a chance and loosing her too."

Serena looked up at Daryl, "No, please." She didn't want him to go. She felt like she was getting another child thrown at her, and she was overwhelmed. She needed him here, close, for comfort, and so she didn't have to worry about him too.

Daryl looked her in the eyes, "I have to go. We ain't loosing nobody else."

Serena shook her head. She understood, and she knew it was unreasonable to ask him to stay for her, but she needed him. She just did. But so did everyone else right now. "Fine." She said, turning and heading for the entrance to C Block. If she were going to feed this little girl, she would at least be doing it in private. It was going to be strange, it not being Amy.

"Serena!" Daryl called after her. She froze, turning to look at him. He wanted her to tell him to be careful, the way she always did, but she didn't say anything. She just stared at him, a blank look on her face. She was just as lost as Rick and Carl right now. Leaving her had never been so hard, "I'll be safe." He told her.

"Ok." She answered blankly, looking back down at the squirming child in her arms. She then turned and walked inside, leaving everyone else outside to sort out the rest of the mess. Daryl sighed and looked over at Carol, "Will you keep an eye on her, help her with the babes?"

Carol nodded, rocking a still sleeping Amy in her arms, "Go. We've got it here."

"I'll back you up." Maggie offered, ready to help in any way she could. She'd just seen Lori die, she didn't want to take a chance of loosing her daughter too.

"Me too." Glenn said, not sure if Maggie was Ok yet and not wanting to let her go alone.

"Ok." Daryl said nodding, "Go get the truck ready." He told them. He didn't want to waste any time. With the new born taking all of Serena's milk it meant that Amy would be missing out, and that was not Ok with him. They needed to find formula, and soon. He turned to look at Axel and Oscar, who were the only other able bodied men that were left, "You two, can you go man the fence, take down what walkers you can? If they build up down there they might be able to bring it down with their weight." Both inmates nodded, happy to be included in the group finally and make a contribution.

As Daryl was trying his best of to think of everything that needed to be done before he left, Rick got up off the ground and walked over to where he'd dropped his axe. He bent down and picked the weapon up, not saying a word to anyone. "Rick!" Daryl called, but he didn't even act as if he'd heard him. Instead he headed for the door that Carl and Maggie had come out of, disappearing inside.

Daryl shook his head. This wasn't good. He turned to Beth, "Beth. Carl just lost his mom, and his dad, well, he ain't doing too hot either…"

Beth nodded, understanding, "I'll watch out for him, don't worry."

"Ok." He turned, looking down at Carl, who was just watching everyone moving around him. The kid was frozen still. Daryl had a sick feeling in his stomach that Carl had been the one to end it for his mom, making sure she wouldn't come back as a walker. He shook his head. He couldn't think about that. The important thing now was finding food for the little ones. He turned, heading for the truck where Glenn and Maggie were waiting. They had to move, and fast, before they lost the light.

/

Serena sat on her bed, her back against the wall, the baby in her arms. She had latched onto Serena quickly, just like she knew what she was doing, and was greedily filling herself. In one hand Serena had a wet cloth and was slowly wiping the little one down as she fed, hoping not to disrupt her so much. Her eyes were closed and she was finally at peace.

Serena studied the girl's small, delicate features, taking her tiny hand in one finger, feeling her smooth, new skin. Amy had grown so much in the past 8 months, and Serena was finally getting a reminder of how she used to be. She couldn't help but smile as she studied the little one. 'Oh Shane,' she thought, 'you have a daughter, and she's beautiful.'

But suddenly Serena was sad again. This little girl, who was draining her of her milk, was not hers. She was Lori's. And Lori was gone now too. Both her parents, dead. Hopefully Rick would come around and step up as a father for her, but in reality, both her parents were already gone. What a cruel world for this little girl to be brought into.

"Well little girl," Serena said quietly, rocking her body back and forth, "I'm going to have to call you something. Baby girl just isn't going to cut it." She thought about it, but nothing came to her. Nothing was really appropriate. They had lost so many women since Amy, and it just felt wrong to honour only one of them. And it didn't seem right to call her Lori, it was too soon. Nothing quite fit.

"You talking to her?" Beth said, snapping Serena's attention away from the baby. She was standing in the doorway of the cell, leaning on a shovel watching Serena.

Serena shrugged, "Uh, yeah. Guilty." She couldn't help it. She'd been talking to Amy for months, and the habit was just being carried on to this baby.

"She is so small. She feeding Ok? Daddy asked me to check on you. I'm going out to start digging the graves we need." She tapped the shovel, explaining why she had it.

Serena nodded, "Oh, yeah, tell Hershel she latched on no problem. Did the others leave already?"

Beth nodded, "Yeah, just left. And those two guys, Axel and Oscar, they are manning the fences. And Carol is out at one of the picnic tables with Amy and daddy. Amy just woke up and they are keeping her occupied."

"Great." Serena said, but wasn't so convinced. For 8 months Serena had basically never been apart from Amy, and even with a child in her arms, it felt weird that she didn't have her with her. She knew Carol would be able to handle Amy, but the thought that Amy wasn't even missing her was actually bothering her.

She looked down at the little one. It just didn't seem right. This was not her child, and she had not intended to be a wet nurse for another baby. She had actually been looking forward to Amy getting out of the baby stage and them moving on, and the last thing she needed was another child to raise. But clearly, she didn't have a choice in the matter; it would just be cruel to refuse to care for a newborn who had no one else.

/

The childcare center they'd found was only a few miles from the prison, down a back road. Daryl would have driven right past the signs if Glenn hadn't been watching for them. It was back in the woods, off the beaten path, and more then likely hadn't been looted yet. It was their best chance at finding formula, and maybe a few other things.

Daryl pulled right up to the rusty old gate, and threw the truck into park, the group of them jumping out. The woods was quiet, no walkers in sight, and Daryl hoped it would stay that way.

Maggie pulled open the gate, walking over to one of the big widows, peering in, "Looks empty."

"Ok." Glenn nodded, pulling out his pistol and hitting the glass with it, smashing it to pieces, and knocking out the shards that surrounded the frame so they could climb through.

It was eerie to be inside the empty center. Finger paintings hung on the walls, a reminder of days gone by, and how this place used to be filled with such joy and youthfulness. Seeing the toys strewn out on the ground made Daryl sad. This was a place where Amy should be, playing with other babies her age, not in a prison cell block. He read the names on the little hands on the wall, Charlie, Andrew, Sofie. He didn't want to think about what had happened to them.

"Here." Maggie said, bent over at a cupboard along the far wall, "There's some bottles in here, and soothers." She pulled them out, handing them to Glenn, who was standing beside her with an empty backpack.

"Any formula?" Glenn asked.

"No." She said, standing up straight again, "Maybe they had a kitchen or something in here."

Daryl nodded towards the door, motioning for them to follow him. The place was darks, and he moved slowly down the hallway, peering into each room, his bow out in front of him. He was halfway down the hall when he heard something rummaging in a room just up to his left. He turned to look back at Glenn and Maggie, who were both watching the doorway where the sound was coming from.

Daryl leaned his back up against the wall as Glenn came around beside him, standing on the other side of the doorway. Daryl looked at him and nodded as Glenn readied his pistol. He then stepped into the small room, a kitchenette, looking for the source of the noise. Glenn pointed at the one wall, all closets with rickety old doors on them. One of the doors was shaking.

Daryl nodded to Glenn, standing back and lifting his bow as Glenn reached out for the handle of the closet. He swung it open and a large possum reared back, hissing at them. Daryl short his arrow into it, taking a breath of relief. The possum was huge, and would make for a good meal tonight. Glenn shook his head, laughing a little bit to himself.

Maggie stepped into the room, looking into the closet at the possum. She rolled her eyes, "You are not putting that in my bag." She joked, turning to the cupboards and digging through them, "Here, two cans." She said, holding them up. Powdered formula, enough to last them a few days. Daryl had been hoping to find more of a stash, but at least it was something.

"Good." Daryl said, "I'm gunna look around a little bit more, "I wanna bring a few of these toys back with us too. Amy needs some new ones, to keep her occupied." He turned at walked out of the room, down the hall towards another playroom. With Serena having to care for the new little one too, he figured that Amy would need more stuff to keep her entertained while her mommy was busy.

He thought about Serena. The look she'd had on her face when Maggie had placed the new born down in her arms. She hadn't been prepared for another baby. There was a reason the two of them had been taking precautions so that she didn't get pregnant again. Amy was a miracle, and they both loved her, but she was a handful all on her own. Another kid thrown into the mix was not likely to make Serena too happy. He hoped she would be Ok. The others would help when they could, but a lot of the care would really fall to Serena, weather she like it or not.

/

Serena stood out in the open area of the cell block, holding Amy in her arms. She was fussy, wanting to eat, but the other little one had basically sucked her dry and she needed to wait a while before she could feed again. The new born was a sleep now, in Amy's old bassinette, the one Patricia had given to them. Amy kept wining and pushing her head against Serena's chest, trying to get at her.

"Shh, Amy." Serena said, bouncing her up and down, trying to distract her. It was already dark out, and she hoped the others would be back soon, "Daddy's coming, and he's gunna bring you food." She told the little girl. But it meant nothing to Amy, who was frustrated that Serena wouldn't just give her what she wanted.

"I hope she drinks it alright. Some times babies have trouble transferring from milk to formula." Hershel said, sitting at a table watching her, "Must taste different."

Serena looked at him. She didn't know what to say. If Amy refused to drink the formula, she didn't want to think about what that could mean. She didn't want to say it out loud, because it would make her sound heartless, but if it came down to breastfeeding the new baby or Amy, Serena would choose Amy. The new baby wasn't used to her breast milk yet, and could just as easily dink the formula. It wasn't fair that Amy would have to suffer through all this too.

"Maaaa." Amy whined, kicking her feet in frustration. Serena looked at her daughter and sighed. Where was Daryl?

Carl came running into the cell block, "They're back. Axel and Oscar are just letting them in the main gate now." He was starting to come around. He'd snapped out of his trance about an hour ago and had offered to go out on lookout.

"Just in time." Carol said, jumping up from her seat beside Hershel. Serena nodded.

Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie came piling into the cell block, each with a full bag on their back. When Amy saw Daryl her whines turned into full blow cries, hoping her dad would help her out. Daryl dropped his bag on the nearest table and came towards Serena, "How's the little one?"

Serena nodded towards their cell, "She's fine. I put her to bed in the bassinette in our cell. It's Amy that's hungry."

Daryl looked down at Amy, who was crying and holding her arms out to him. He sighed, "It's Ok baby girl, we got some formula for you." He tried to stroke the back of her head like he always did, but she pushed his hands away in anger. She just wanted someone to make her happy and give her something to eat.

Maggie and Beth worked together at the other table to mix the formula and some water in a bottle. While they waited Daryl looked around at the group, who was all standing their watching quietly. He looked over at Hershel, "Rick?"

Hershel shook his head, "He's still out in the prison. Haven't seen him yet. We all thought it best that we give him space."

Daryl's glance shifted to Carl for a moment, then back to Hershel and he nodded, "Yeah, Ok."

"Here." Maggie said, holding the bottle out to Serena.

Serena took it from her, sitting down at one of the tables and laying Amy down on her back. She put the bottle to the crying girls mouth, and at first Amy shoved it away, waiting for Serena to pop out her breast, but once she realized that was all she was going to get she accepted the bottle in her mouth, sucking hard. Once Amy's cries stopped and the cell block fell quiet Serena took a deep breath, looking up at Daryl.

He smiled and leaned down, planting a kiss on Serena's forehead. He could tell from the look she was giving him that she wasn't too happy, but they would talk about that later, when they were alone. Right now what was important was that both babies were fed and happy. "I'm gunna go check on Lil' Ass Kicker." He said, nodding in the direction of their cell.

Serena chuckled, shaking her head. All afternoon she had been trying to come up with a name that fit the little one. Leave it to Daryl. Lil' Ass Kicker, not exactly what Serena would have come up with, but fitting all the same.

/


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl sat on the steps just inside the entrance to the cell block eating his breakfast. He was watching Carl sitting at one of the round tables with everyone else, just staring at his food getting cold. The kid wasn't alright. He was trying his best to act like he was, but Daryl could tell he wasn't. He knew that there was nothing worse in the world then losing your mom, especially at such a young age.

It made him think of his own mom. He had been around Carl's age when he'd lost her. Merle had been gone, run away for a while, and his pops was down at one of his regular bars, and so Daryl had been the only one there to see the charred bits of flesh being dragged out of his house. He shook his head, thinking of what Carl had to see. Daryl hadn't deserved seeing his mother like that and Carl sure the hell didn't either. It just wasn't right. And now Rick was being just as much of a help to Carl and his own father had been to him. It was all hitting way too close to home.

Daryl played with the food in his bowl a little more, but thinking of his mom made him loose his appetite all of a sudden. He looked up, seeing Rick standing on the other side of the barred door, all dirty and bloody, just watching them. Once he made eye contact with Daryl he nodded at him, "Everybody Ok?" He asked, swinging the door open.

Everyone stopped eating, looking up and watching Rick as he moved into the room slowly, looking around. Daryl wondered if he was going to ask to see his daughter. She was still asleep in their cell, along with Amy and Serena. The baby had had Serena up quite a few times in the night, and Daryl couldn't ever remember Amy waking them up that much when she was a new born. This morning when the others had gotten up Daryl had let her sleep, knowing she needed it.

He wasn't going to tell everyone else, but taking on another child was taking its toll on Serena. The night before, after they'd gotten both babies to sleep, Serena had cried in his arms, talking about loosing Lori, and how this meant she had to be a mom to the new baby too. It was a lot. He had tried to console her, but she was worn out, and just needed to get it out. He hated seeing her like that, unable to do anything about it. The others would all try to pitch in with raising both babies, but he couldn't promise her that things would get easier, or that she wouldn't have to look after the new born. He felt useless, just holding her close while she cried.

"We're fine." Hershel reassured Rick, "All of us. You?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah. I cleared out the boiler block."

Daryl frowned, "How many were there?"

Rick shook his head, "I don't know. A dozen, two dozen maybe." Daryl shook his head, there was a big difference between 12 walkers and 24. Especially of you were taking them on alone. Rick was being reckless. Rick looked down at his son, who was still staring at his food, "I have to get back. I just wanted to check on Carl." He told them, patting Carl on the back.

"Rick," Glenn said, jumping up, "You don't have to, we can handle taking out the bodies."

Rick shook his head, "No, I do. I can take care of it." He looked over to Daryl, "Does everyone have a gun and a knife?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. But we're running low on ammo. A few of us are going to make a run this afternoon, see if we can find more ammo and formula." He waited to see if Rick would react in any way to the mention of formula, maybe he needed a reminder that he had a daughter now, but still nothing.

"Ok. Maybe you could sweep the lower levels too?" Rick said.

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, we were gunna do that later. And we cleared out the generator room. Axel is there now, trying to see if he can get it going, you know, encase of emergencies."

Rick nodded, "Good, good." He then turned, heading back for the door quickly.

"Rick!" Hershel called to him one more time, hoping to stop him. But it was too late, Rick was already gone, slamming the barred door behind him and disappearing into the darkness of the prison.

Hershel shook his head and they all looked around at one another. Of a long time now everyone had been listening and depending on Rick, and they were all worried about him now. Where would they all be if they lost Rick now, after everything? Daryl didn't want to think about it.

/

Serena was awoken by the call of a new born baby, a noise that she'd come to accept was her new alarm clock. Every few hours it went off. She rolled herself over, sitting up in bed. She had placed the bassinette above the head of her bed, close enough that she could grab the baby without having to get out of bed. She wiped at her eyes and pushed her mess of hair out of her face before reaching over and picking up Lil' Ass Kicker.

The little one flailed around, testing out her powerful lungs. Serena held her close to her body and adjusted herself on the bed so she was leaning against the wall with a pillow behind her. Just as she got comfy Amy stirred on the far side of the bed and started crying too, "Maaa! Maaa!" She called, trying to roll herself over.

Serena groaned, "Amy, shhh, just wait." With the baby already in her arms, she didn't exactly know how she was supposed to comfort her little girl too. As Ass Kicker continued to scream Amy's calls only increased too.

Suddenly Carol appeared at the door to the cell, "Hey." She said, stepping in, "Here, I'll help. I can feed Amy. We have some formula ready out there." She reached down and picked up Amy.

Amy turned her head, looking down at Serena. She was used to a feeding as soon as she woke up in the morning, and usually a good long cuddle with her mom. She looked unhappy, frowning at Carol and calling for her mom, "Maaa!"

Serena sighed, leaning back against the wall again and watching as Carol carried her baby out of sight, listening to her call for her. It pulled at her heart to hear her like that, so confused as to why everything was changing so dramatically. Serena pulled out her breast and let the baby have at it. She was starting to feel used. It was nice that she was able to help and provide for Ass Kicker when no one else could, but she kind of just wanted it to go back to just her and Amy. She shook her head. Never in her life did she think she'd miss Lori as much as she did.

"Hey." Daryl said, coming into the cell, "They told me you were awake." He put his back against the wall beside her, sliding down onto the mattress.

"You didn't hear them?" Serena asked, finding that hard to believe.

Daryl shook his head, "I was out in the lower level of the prison, we're clearing it out. Glenn came and took my spot so I could come back and check on you."

Serena nodded. She looked down at the baby in her arms, "Any sign of Rick?"

"Yeah," Daryl sighed, "He came back for a couple of minutes this morning to check in, but then disappeared into the boiler rooms again pretty quick." Serena nodded, but didn't say anything. Daryl put and arm up over her shoulder and she leaned into him, "How you doing, you know, with everything? I was worried about you last night."

Serena nodded and rested her head against his side, "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry about that. I'm just overwhelmed, you know. I guess I just miss my own baby. And I'm starting to feel like the only thing I'm good for around here is my breast milk."

Daryl shook his head. He was worried about her, and it seemed that there was nothing he could say that would bring her around, "Hey," He reached for her chin, turning her face to look up and him and he pressed his lips against hers. She seemed so emotionless, even in their kiss. He finally pulled away, "you have so much to contribute to this group. It's just that right now, Ass Kicker really needs you. We're here to help you too, you don't have to do this alone. Ok?"

Serena nodded, looking back down at the baby in her arms, still sucking away, "Yeah, Ok." She didn't sound too convincing, but it's all she had in her for the time being.

Daryl sighed, but didn't say anything more. He didn't know what else to do. Once Serena was done feeding the baby she'd crash again and then she could get out of the cell and have a bite to eat herself. It was important now more then ever to keep her feed too. He stayed there beside her in silence, hoping that just having him there would be some sort of a comfort for her.

/

Serena sat at the round table alone eating a bowl of cold breakfast. The others had gone off to clear out the prison or do whatever, and Carol had taken Amy outside to play. Ass Kicker had crashed after filling herself up and Serena had her in the bassinette on the floor beside her. The prison was quiet, and still so dark, even with the sun shining in through the windows.

Daryl came in through the door from outside, "Hey," He said, coming towards her, "Why don't you come outside, it's a beautiful day." He looked down into the bassinette, checking on the sleeping baby, "You could play with Amy for a bit while she sleeps." He told her, holding out his hand to her.

Serena smiled, putting down her half empty bowl. She really wasn't that hungry anyways. She reached out and grabbed his hand, standing up. He bent down and grabbed the bassinette and the two of them made their way outdoors.

The sun was already high in the sky and Serena had to cover her brow with her hand to let herself adjust for a moment. It was hot out too, and she looked down at the bassinette, "Make sure you put her somewhere in the shade." She told Daryl.

"Here," Hershel called from the picnic table not to far away, "You can put her under the table and I'll keep an eye on her."

Daryl nodded, letting go of Serena's hand and going to drop the baby off with Hershel. Serena stood, looking out at the grassed outer field. She could see Carol sitting down holding Amy's arms up while the little girl stood in front of her. Serena was happy to see that Carol had put a sun hat on her head, even with a full mop of brown curls she could still easily get sun burnt. She looked over at the cars, where Glenn and Maggie were standing, sorting through the Grimes' old SUV.

Daryl came back over to her side and she pointed over to Glenn and Maggie, "What's going on?"

"Oh," Daryl nodded towards them, "the three of us are gunna make a run to see if we can find some more ammo and formula. I checked the phonebook this morning and there is a supermarket just up the road a ways, probably a half hour or so."

Serena turned to look at him, "You're going on another run?" Hadn't he just gone yesterday to find formula?

He nodded, "Yeah, but you know, we need the ammo, we are running low. Besides, we only found two cans of formula yesterday. Amy will go through that stuff in no time."

Serena sighed, shaking her head. He kept going out and putting himself in danger, and she was left back here at the prison taking care of not one baby now, but two. She felt like she might loose her temper. If something were to happen to him, especially now, she didn't know what she'd do. She'd have no one. He was the only person she could talk to, express herself to. She needed him, and he just kept leaving. Didn't he know how that felt?

She looked up at him, suddenly being struck with an idea, "I've got a better idea," She said, "why don't you stay here and play with our daughter, and I'll go with Maggie and Glenn." She smiled, walking away from him towards Maggie and Glenn.

"Wait, what?" He said, following after her, "No. No. Out of the question. You have to stay here."

Serena stopped, turning to look him in the eyes, "Why? Ass Kicker was just fed and she'll be out for a few hours, and if Amy gets hungry you can feed her some formula. I've got great aim, even Rick has said I'm one of the best. And besides, I think I could really use at least an hour away from this place, and the babies."

Daryl stomped his foot, "You can't go." He said. She had just listed all the reasons why she could, but she was being foolish. She never went on runs. It was always him leaving, and her staying behind, where he knew she would be nice and safe.

She shook her head, "I think I am." She told him, not budging from her crazy idea. She turned, walking up to Glenn and Maggie, who were already watching them. "Hey guys, new plan, I'm coming with you."

Glenn's eyes darted from Serena to Daryl, "Umm." He didn't know what to say.

"Serena, don't you think you should stay? What if the baby needs you?" Maggie said, pointing over at her father, who had Ass Kicker under the table with him.

"I just fed her." Serena said, shrugging, "We're only gunna be gone like an hour, right, and if push comes to shove they can feed her some formula too."

"Serena, be reasonable." Daryl said, standing in front of her with his arms folded.

She turned to look at him, "No, Daryl, you be reasonable. There is no reason why I couldn't go on this run. I've been cooped up in that prison feeling like nothing but a bag of milk for the past 24 hours. I just need some space. Let me get out of here, stretch my legs, not worry about anyone but myself for a little bit. Besides, I'll be back before you know it."

Daryl sighed, not knowing what to say. This was the best he'd seen her look in the last day. Only and hour ago he'd been worried she'd been on the verge of another breakdown, and maybe some time out of the prison would turn her attitude around if she realized that she didn't always have to have a baby on her arm. Maybe all she needed was to contribute in order to feel like she was more then just a wet nurse.

He looked over at Glenn, who shrugged, "I mean, we won't be gone long. And Maggie and I will have her back."

A smiled spread across Serena's face as she realized that Daryl was actually going to let her go. She stepped towards him, getting up on her tippy-toes and giving him a peck on the cheek, "I'll be fine, you'll see. We'll be back before either baby has a chance to notice I'm gone." She turned to the SUV, swinging open the door.

Daryl shook his head. This just didn't feel right. Even just sending her off for an hour meant an hour of uncertainty. He looked back over at Glenn and Maggie, who didn't seem so sure either, "If anything goes wrong, and I mean anything, you get her, and you get out. You hear me?" Daryl pointed at Glenn.

Glenn nodded, "Of course Daryl, ya."

He turned back to Serena who was sitting in the back seat to the SUV already, smiling at him. He tried to force a smile across his face, "You be safe." He told her, thinking about all the times he'd heard her say it.

She chuckled, and nodded, "Of course, I always am." She said, repeating the same thing he always told her back to him. Her saying the words didn't make him feel any better, and his stomach started to turn. She wasn't even gone yet and he thought he might be sick.

"Ok," He nodded, "Get out of here, and hurry back."

Serena shut the door to the vehicle as Glenn rounded the front and jumped in the driver's side. Before Maggie got in the passenger's seat she put her hand out on Daryl's arm, "Try not to worry, we'll be back soon. She'll be Ok."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

Maggie smiled and then turned and got in the SUV too, Glenn starting the engine. Daryl walked along the fence, opening the first gate for them. The vehicle moved out of the yard and down to the second gate slowly. Daryl watched as it went, Axel opening the main gate and letting them out into the danger zone. His eyes didn't leave the SUV until it was out of site, listening to the sound of the motor even after that.

He sighed, shaking his head. He understood that Serena felt like some time away from the prison would cure her cabin fever, or whatever it was that was going on with her, but he couldn't help but feel, in the pit of his stomach, that he'd just made a terrible mistake.

/


	11. Chapter 11

As Glenn drive the SUV down the road at well over the regular speed limit Serena rolled down the window and let the wind blow in around her face. She couldn't explain it. For almost 7 months before finding the prison they'd been on the road, constantly being on the move, but now that she'd gotten out of the prison all she could think about was how much she missed the fresh air and changing of the scenery. For the first time in a long time she didn't have to worry about where Amy was, or if she was safe. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders that she hadn't really even realized was there.

She chuckled to herself, "Thanks for letting me come with guys." She said, looking up front at Glenn and Maggie.

"We're glade to have you along." Glenn told her. Serena wasn't sure if he were being truthful or not, but she didn't care, hearing that felt good.

"Yeah girl, we've seen your shot, I'm happy to know you've got my back on this one." Maggie said, turning and giving her a smile. She seemed sincere enough.

"I know how Daryl felt," Serena said, "but I just needed a little break, you know?" They probably didn't. Both Glenn and Maggie got to go on regular runs, and when they were back at the prison they got to relax and run off to the guard tower.

Maggie nodded anyways, "We get it." She told her.

Serena smiled, leaning back against the seat and turning to look out the window at the trees rushing by. It really was a beautiful day out.

As they went along the amount of car on the road started to pile up. Glenn slowed down a bit, weaving around them, "We must be getting close," He said, "The market should be just up here on the left. It looks like it might be a small village or something. Hopefully it hasn't been picked through."

They started to pass a few small, war-time houses, bunched together in little rows. They were all boarded up, probably untouched since the start of the outbreak, when small towns were told to pack up and head for evacuation centers in the big cities. Serena rolled up her window, not wanting to take a chance if any walkers were close to the car, but the streets seemed pretty well empty.

Sure enough Glenn finally pulled up to a line of big shopping buildings, the main one being a market in the center of the row, on the left. It was boarded up, just like the houses had been, and luckily looked undisturbed.

As the vehicle came to a stop Serena opened her door and stepped out, looking up and down the abandoned street, pulling her knife out of it's holder on her belt. Everything was quiet, not a walker in sight. There were abandoned cars up and down the street, but none of them looked too banged up or ruined. It was like they'd just been left behind.

"Looks clear out here." Maggie said, looking around herself.

Glenn opened the back door to the SUV, pulling out their pair of bolt cutters, "The doors are chained shut, but it's all boarded up from the inside." He smiled, "Should be a piece of cake."

Serena nodded at the cars around them, "I'm gunna siphon for gas while you're getting the doors open." She opened the back hatch of the truck and pulled out one of two gas cans they'd brought along and a piece of hosing that they had in there from their days on the road.

"Ok." Maggie said, making her way around the vehicle to where Glenn war prying away at the chain on the door.

Serena turned to the car closest to them, feeling right at home as she opened the gas tanks and pushed one end of the hose in. For months this had been her job. Where ever they stopped she and Beth would check the cars around them for gas and other things they might be able to use.

She turned to look as she heard the ringing of the chains as Glenn got them off the door. He yanked on the door handle, expecting to have some trouble with it, but the door swung open quickly, with no problem. He and Maggie ducked, stepping back a bit as a pair of pigeons flew out, probably just spooked. Once they realized that was the only thing that would be coming out of the market at them the looked at each other and laughed. For once it seemed like this was going to be an easy run.

/

Daryl walked down into the grass towards Carol and Amy. Carol had her back to him, but Amy was on her feet grasping onto Carol's hands for support. She looked up to see Daryl coming and a wide smiled spread across her face. "Daaa!" She called, picked her feet up and down in the spot where she stood.

Carol laughed, "Gee, I wonder who's coming up behind me?" She teased, turned to look at him.

He couldn't help but smiled, "How did you know?" He chuckled, sitting down beside her in the grass. He reached out and poked at Amy's tummy, "Hey baby girl."

She scream-laughed, turning her head away from him playfully. Daryl reached out his hands and Carol passed Amy's little ones over to him. She slowly started to move her feet forward, coming towards him. Carol shook her head, "Maybe she'll skip crawling all together and just go right to walking."

Daryl shrugged, "She's too young to walk yet though, right, I mean, we still have some time yet?"

Carol smiled, "Yeah. She can't hold her own weight up yet, her legs aren't strong enough. Don't worry."

Daryl looked over at Carol, "Good. I don't want her growing up too quick. Seems like just yesterday she was the size of Lil' Ass Kicker."

Carol nodded, "She was." She said, looking out into the woods on the other side of the fence, "Heck, it was only a week ago that I was bringing Sofia home from the hospital." Daryl was glade to see that mention of her daughter brought a smile to Carol's face.

"Time always moved so slowly when I was a kid. But now, I mean, where does it go?" He said, letting go of Amy's hands and picking her up by her waist, lifting her above his head. She laughed and reached out her little hands for his face, trying to get a hold of him.

Carol smiled and shook her head, "I don't know Daryl, I just don't know." She was thinking about something, Sofia probably, still staring out into the forest. Finally she shook her head, bringing herself back to the conversation, "I saw Serena left with Glenn and Maggie?"

Daryl placed Amy back down on the ground in front of him and she started to rip up the grass around her, no longer afraid of it, "Yeah. I guess she just needed to get out, or away for a little bit." He shook his head, "I don't know."

Carol nodded, "That makes sense, she's gone from one baby to two, and even one can be a little overwhelming." Carol told him, "When we first brought Sofia home from the hospital she cried all the time, doctor said she was colic. Ed, the bastard, he took off for days at a time, couldn't stand to be around her, said she was defected or something. So it was left to just me to take care of a baby that was pretty well crying 24/7."

Daryl shook his head, remembering Ed. The only one who ever got along with him was Merle, and everyone understood why. He looked over at Carol, "That must have been hard."

Carol laughed a little, "Hard? It was impossible. I lost it. One night I phoned my sister crying. I told her that Sofia was in her crib in her room crying, but I knew that if I went in there I was going to pick her up and throw her against the wall or something." She sighed, "I loved my daughter, you know that, but I'd reached my breaking point that night and I needed help. My sister lived and hour away, but that night she jumped in the car and drove the entire way to come help me. She told me to just let her cry, get out of the house, go for a walk or something. She knew how Ed was, and that I needed help, and she was there for me."

Daryl looked over at Carol. He could never imagine her having such vile thoughts about her daughter, but he also couldn't imagine having to look after a crying baby day in and day out with no help. He sighed, "I didn't know you had a sister?"

Carol nodded, "Yep. One. But she never agreed with me being with Ed. I guess I understand why, now, but at the time I chose him over her. It wasn't right, but I thought I loved him … I did love him. But my relationship with my sister was never the same. She came and helped me with Sofia a few times, but we were never like we were before." She sighed, "Anyways, I understand Serena's need to get away for a while, and believe me, it happens to all mothers once or twice. Don't worry too much about her, she'll be fine. She's a smart girl and quick with a weapon. And at the end of the day she's got you to come home to, she'll be just fine."

/

Glenn came out of the doors to the market, Maggie behind him, both carrying two grocery baskets full of stuff. Glenn smiled at Serena, who was leaning against the SUV waiting for them. She'd managed to fill one and a half cans of gas and already put them in the back of the truck. Glenn held up a basket, "We hit the formula jackpot." He told her, placing the baskets down on the ground.

"Good." Serena said, smiling, happy to hear it. This meant no more runs for a while.

"And quite a few other stuff too." Maggie chimed in, "Beans, cocktail wieners, lots of stuff. This place wasn't even touched yet."

Serena nodded, "Score." She looked up to the sky, "And it's a straight shot right back to the prison. We'll probably be home for dinner."

Maggie sighed, picking up a basket full of stuff, "I've gotta admit, I like the quiet. Back there, back home, you can always hear those things at the fence, no matter where you are."

Serena sighed. She had to admit, she agreed. Nothing like laying down at night for bed and hearing the snarling of walkers traveling into the cell, echoing off the walls from outside.

"And where is it you good people call home!" Someone yelled from down the street.

Serena jumped off the side of the vehicle, grabbing for her gun. This person had snuck up, catching them all unaware. Glenn dropped the groceries in his hand and he and Maggie both pulled their weapons too. The three of them spread out along the back of the SUV, waiting for the stranger to make a move.

Serena studied the man standing before them. He was familiar. Something about that voice gave it away, like he'd smoked way too much shit in a past life. She looked over at Glenn, who had the same look on his face, trying to figure out who it was. Glenn cocked his head to the side, "Merle?"

And just like that, Merle moved his hand out of the way of his face, laughing to himself. He moved slowly, putting his gun down on the ground beside him, "Wow," He was in shock, just as much as Glenn and Serena. Maggie looked at the two of them with confusion, "I can't believe this." Merle said, moving towards them.

"Hey," Maggie growled, "Back the hell up." Serena looked over at Glenn. Neither of them was willing to lower their weapons. Merle didn't exactly represent safety.

"Whoa, whoa, ok Hunny," Merle said, stopping in his tracks, "Jesus."

"You made it?" Serena said quietly, lowering her gun just a little. She knew that if Daryl found out about this he'd want to see him. But they couldn't take Merle back to the prison, could they?

"Oh, hey there Preggers." Merle said, looking right at Serena, laughing, "Not so Preggers anymore, are ya?" He nodded at her, "Can you tell me? Is my brother still alive?"

Serena gulped, looking over at Glenn. It was only fair that they tell him the truth, "Yeah." She said.

Merle breathed a sigh of relief, nodding with a smile on his face, "Hey, tell you what, you guys take me to him and I'll call it even about everything that happened back in Atlanta."

Glenn looked over at Serena then. They weren't going to do that. He didn't trust Merle, and neither did she. And neither of them wanted him around the rest of the group. Glenn looked back at Merle, eyeing up the contraption that was covering the spot where his left hand used to be.

Merle chuckled, waving the arm around, a large knife sticking out the end of it, "You like that? Oh yeah, found myself a medical supply warehouse, fixed it up myself. Hell, I'd say its better then the old one. So no hard feelings, you see."

"Look," Glenn said, "I'll tell Daryl you're here, and he can come out and meet you, Ok?" Serena shot Glenn a look. She didn't like the sound of that plan either. Daryl would want to see his brother again, but she worried about the choice he'd have to make when he realized it was either stick with the group, or stick with his brother.

"Common man," Merle begged, "The fact that we found each other is a miracle, don't leave me here. You can trust me."

"No, no," Glenn said, shaking his head, "You trust us. You stay here and we'll send him back to see you."

Merle's whole face changed when he realized there was no way that the three of them were going to take him with them. He chuckled a little, but Serena raised her gun back up all the way, worried. Merle shook his head, "Well then-" And just like that Merle reached behind him with his good hand, pulling a gun out of the back of his pants. He wasn't faking it either, he shot off a round into the back window of the SUV, causing Serena, Maggie, and Glenn to split off, diving away from the shattering glass.

Maggie and Glenn dove to the driver's side of the vehicle and Serena turned the other way, falling to the ground. Before she was on her feet Merle was on top of her, reaching his left arm around her neck, and flipping her over so her body was on top of him, almost like she was sitting in his lap, and he pushed the end of his gun into her cheek, "You're gunna take me to my brother." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled, trying to act tuff, "Yeah? And he's gunna rip your fucking head off." She told him, hoping it was the truth. Hopefully their relationship was strong enough that Daryl would protect her, even from Merle.

Glenn and Maggie came around the back of the truck, their guns drawn. Merle shook his head, "Hold up there, hold up." He chuckled in that sinister way he had, "Why don't you just toss those guns in the back of the car right now, huh? Do it now!" Glenn and Maggie did as they said. "Now then, we're gunna go for a little ride."

"We won't take you back to our camp!" Maggie said, anger written across her face.

"Fine," Merle said, "then we'll go somewhere else. Now get in the god damn car!"

/


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl stood in the doorway to C Block, looking out at the main gate. Everyone else had gone in already, and the light was starting to change, the sun disappearing behind the trees. But Daryl just stared, down at the road, into the woods, waiting.

Hershel hobbled up behind him, "Daryl, why don't you come in? We've almost got dinner ready, and Carol is feeding the little one some of the formula we have. Maybe you could feed Amy?"

Daryl sighed, "Something ain't right. It's been too long, they should be back by now." He turned to Hershel, "I'm gunna go after them."

Hershel smiled, "You know, when you went racing into the prison yesterday when that alarm was going off Serena said the exact same thing. She wanted to go racing in after you."

Daryl shook his head, "That would have been foolish."

Hershel nodded, "Exactly."

Daryl looked over at Hershel, understanding the point he was trying to prove, "Ok, fine, I guess I could feed Amy her dinner first." He said, following behind Hershel as they went in slowly.

Everyone was sitting at the round table inside, except Beth who was standing at a big pot off to the side mixing whatever it was that was for dinner that evening, and Amy who they had out on a blanket on the floor playing with the toys that Daryl had brought back with him from the daycare. She looked up at him as he entered the room, dropping the stuffy in her arms and threw her hands up, "Uh, uh, Daa!" She called to him.

He smiled, walking over to her and tossing her up off the ground and catching her in his arms again playfully. She laughed and once she was in his arms comfortably she laid her head down on his shoulder, happy to be in some familiar arms again. He ran his hand through her hair, letting her curls wrap around his fingers.

He walked over to the cupboards and picked up a ready bottle of formula, bouncing Amy up and down, "You hungry? Huh?" She lifted her head up again, looking at him with a smile and reaching her hand out towards the bottle, wanting to play with whatever it was he had.

Then Daryl heard the swinging of the barred door and turned to see Rick coming into the room. He looked worn, and was still a mess, but he didn't have the crazy look in his eyes that he'd had that morning. He walked right past Daryl and Beth, and around the table to where Carol was holding Lil' Ass Kicker. He sighed, looking down at her, nursing on the bottle, both eyes open, staring up at him.

"Can-can I…" He just stared down at her with his arms out. Carol nodded, standing up and passing the little one over to him along with the bottle. Rick watched her and she kicked her little legs and put one hand up on the bottle at her mouth. He breathed deep, slowly starting to rock her back a forth.

"Hey." He said softly to her, shaking his head. He smiled, turning to look at Carl across the table, who was just watching his dad. Rick even let out a soft laugh. He then leaned his head down and kissed the little one on the top of the head, speechless for words.

Daryl walked over to Rick, each holding their daughters in their arms. He nudged him with his elbow, "Why don't you bring her outside to see the sunset. You haven't had fresh air all day, and it was a beautiful one."

Rick looked over at Daryl and nodded and moved towards the door. Everyone moved from the table, getting up to follow them out. Daryl smiled, following behind them all, this was truly a family moment.

Outside the sky had changed from the blue it had been all day to a mixture or reds, purples and oranges. Rick looked down at his daughter, then over at Carl, "You know, she looks just like you did." He said.

Carl laughed, shrugging, "She's so small."

Rick nodded, "So were you, once upon a time."

Daryl moved out in the yard to the first fence line, looking out at the outer fence where walkers were starting to pile up again. His head turned, looking out towards the main gate, watching for Serena once again. He frowned, looking closer. He had to look twice to make sure it wasn't a walker, but he was pretty sure. There was someone down at the fence. And they were alive.

/

Serena couldn't say where they were. Merle had directed them to some sort of colony, about a half hour from the market they'd been at. The place was surrounded by a heavily guarded fence, but the people manning the gate obviously knew Merle, because he had no problem getting past. He had Glenn pull up behind a large, metal building that must have been a barn of some sort before the outbreak.

Merle smiled, looking into the back seat at Maggie and Serena, "Welcome to my home." He chuckled. As Glenn brought the SUV to a stop outside the barn a group of six or seven men came out to greet him. He jumped out of the car, barking orders at them and pointing into the car at the three of them.

"Hey," Glenn said, turning to look back at the two of them, "No matter what, we can't tell them where our camp is, Ok?" He looked over at Maggie, "It's going to be alright." He told her, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

Just then one of the men swung Maggie's door open, "Hey there sweetheart," He looked down at Glenn and Maggie's join hands and snickered, "hate to break this up, but your coming with me." As soon as the guy put his arms around her she started kicking and screaming.

Another man, holding a large automatic weapon swung around that side of the car and pointed it in on Maggie, "You best come along now." He instructed her. The gun was enough to get Maggie to cooperate, as she swung her legs out of the car and put her feet down on the dirt.

Just then Serena's door swung open and there was Merle, smiling in at her, his knife-hand resting on the frame of the door, "Common Preggers, out you get."

She looked up at him, knowing what would happen if she protested, so she pushed herself off the seat and out of the car, looking around at her surroundings. Merle grabbed her arm with his one good hand and turned to look at another man that was standing nearby, "You grab the Asian. Throw them in the first two holding rooms." He ordered. The man nodded, clearly used to being told what to do by Merle. He obviously had some authority here. Merle shoved her forward, "You," he yelled at a guy standing in the doorway to the barn, with his back to them. As soon as Merle scream the guy turned to look at Merle, "take this one in and all the way down the hall to the third room." He told him.

Serena couldn't move. She just stood there staring at the guy in the doorway. This had to be a dream, because there was no way in hell any of it was real. First Merle comes back from the dead, and now this.

"Serena?" The guy said, moving towards her slowly.

Merle froze, his grip on her arm tightening when he realized that she and the guard knew each other. He frowned, looking from Serena to the guard, "What the hell? You two know each other?"

Serena's eyes widened, and she looked over at Merle, but didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say. She still wasn't convinced any of this was real.

The guard nodded, "Yeah, we, uh, we know each other. From before the virus hit." He rubbed his head, not sure how else to explain their relationship.

Serena's stomach turned as Merle pushed her towards the guy she knew, "Well then, you two can catch up while you accompany her to her cell." He grumbled, "And then you'll have to come back and explain to me just how you know my friend here." He smiled his crooked smiled, looking over at Serena one last time.

The guy reached out and took Serena's arm from Merle, a much looser grip and nodded at him, "Ok, sure." He then turned and guided her inside the barn and down a flight of stairs. He didn't say anything to her, and she couldn't force her mouth to speak either. Her mind was racing too fast, and she just couldn't bring herself to spit anything out. Why was he here? How was he still alive?

"Serena," The guy said, coming to the end of a hallway, "what did you do? You shouldn't be here." He said, turning to face her, looking her deep in the eyes, "They are going to hurt you. That guy, Merle, you have to tell him what he wants to know, or you'll end up dead, do you understand?"

Serena just nodded, staring blankly ahead into his eyes. She frowned and reached out her hand, touching his face, making sure he wasn't an illusion. She breathed in deeply, "Craig." It was all she could say. She knew who he was, and she was starting to realize it wasn't a dream. He was alive, standing right before her, "Oh my god."

"It's me." He nodded, a small smile forming on his lips, "I know, I can't believe this, I-"

"Hey!" Someone called from down the hall. Serena jumped, turning to see a man who was holding Glenn standing just down the hallway at another door. He pointed at the two of them, "Put her in her cell Craig!"

Craig nodded, "Ok, ok man." He opened the door they'd been standing in front of, leading into a small empty room except for a round table and one chair inside. He pushed her in the door, but she turned to look at him again, "Just tell him what he wants to hear, you understand. I don't want anything to happen to you." He pleaded to her before slamming the door shut in her face.

She could hear him locking it on the other side and she moved towards the door, pressing herself against it and running her hand along the crack between the door and the frame. She turned over, her back against the door and slid down onto her bum. Her heart was beating so fast, and yet her mind wasn't moving at all. She just couldn't process what had just happened. Merle had brought them back here to hurt them, and Craig was here too. And Daryl, he had no idea where she was. And Amy, holy fuck, Craig was Amy's father!

/

Daryl and Rick stood together on one side of the main gate, looking out at the woman who'd come to their door. She was limping, and holding a red grocery basket. She wasn't saying a word, just staring in at them. She was blending in with the walkers just fine at first, standing among them, but once she reached down and touched her open wound they all got a whiff of it and started to turn on her.

Daryl watched in amazement as the women pulled a large sword out of its holder and started slashing the walkers' heads off as they came towards her. She certainly seemed to know what she was doing. Daryl looked over at Rick, "Should we help her?"

Rick shrugged, watching the scene unfold in front of them. But the crowd of walker around her was only getting bigger. The women turned to look at them between blows, "Let me in guys!" She called, shaking her head and stabbing another walker. She didn't look like she had much more fight in her. She looked at the again, "You're gunna want to let me in." She told them.

Suddenly Daryl watched as she collapsed to the ground, like she'd just lost consciousness. He looked over at Rick and pulled out his gun, "Common Rick." He said, aiming out at the walker that was closest to her and shooting for it's head, taking it down.

Rick nodded, pulling the keys out of his pocket and unlocking the front gate and Daryl took down more walkers around the fallen women. The two of them ran out, Rick for the girl, Daryl for the basket of stuff she'd dropped. Daryl turned to Rick, "She been bit?" He asked, picking up the basket and shoot a walker that was almost right beside him.

Rick checked the wound quickly, shaking his head, "Gun shot." He called, grabbing the body up in his arms and the two of them heading for the gate, shutting it tight behind them.

Daryl took a deep breath and looked down into the basket, frowning. Rick looked over at him, "What? What is it?"

Daryl reached in, picking up one of the cans inside and holding it out to Rick. Baby Formula. How did she know? And where the hell was Serena?

/


	13. Chapter 13

It had been several hours since Serena had seen anyone. She could hear screams coming from down the hallway every now and then, but other then that it was all quiet. It was the quiet that scared her. She'd expected Merle to come for her sooner then this. Now she was worried about Glenn and Maggie. Maybe he was talking to them first. Maybe it was one of them that were screaming.

Serena refused to sit in the chair by the table. She kept pacing back a forth behind the door, her mind racing. Merle was going to hurt her. That's what Craig had said. Would he still hurt her if he knew what she meant to Daryl? How much should she really tell him? And the scariest question of them all, was Craig going to find out about Amy?

She shuttered. The room was chilly. They were in the basement of the barn, and the far wall was all stone. She wanted to cry, to curl up in a ball and shut her eyes. But she couldn't. She had to stay strong, for her little girl back home. She would hold in her emotion and put on her brave face, especially once Merle came for her.

It wasn't long then. She could hear footsteps coming down the hallway towards her door. She turned, jumping in behind the door while the person on the other side played with the lock. She stood against the wall, waiting quietly. Then, the door swung open, and Serena could see Merle's big shadow reflecting off the far wall. It was him, he'd finally come. She held her breath as he stepped into the room and shut thedoor. She didn't think, she just jumped at him from behind landing on his solid back.

But he'd known she was there, grabbing her arm as it wrapped around his shoulder and flinging her off of him, throwing her hard against the rocky ground. She screamed in pain and rolled into a ball as he came towards her slowly, "Well, well, Preggers, you've grown some balls since the last time I seen you." He snickered, stopping above her and kicking her with his heavy boot, "Get up. I've got some questions that I've just been dying to ask you."

She groaned and pushed herself up off the floor, stepping away from him. She shook her head, "I'm not gunna give it up Merle." She told him.

"Give what up?" He smiled, playing dumb. He pulled out the chair at the table, "Why don't you sit down?"

"I'll stand." She snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest, "And I'm not gunna tell you where our camp is."

Merle nodded, "Oh I think you might, after we're done our little chat." He glared into her eyes, "You see I've learned a lot about you Preggers. A lot that I'm sure you don't want me to know."

She gulped, stepping backwards slowly with every stride he took towards her. He knew a lot about her? Maggie and Glenn wouldn't have given him anything, would they? She shrugged, "You don't know anything. Maggie and Glenn wouldn't have said a thing."

Merle nodded, "Your right. And yet somehow I know about you and my brother," Serena stomach twisted up inside her, "I know about how you've got him raising that little girl you had as his," Again, her stomach jumped and she could feel her face going white, "and I just found out from my buddy Craig that you two were sleeping together right before the outbreak hit."

Serena hit the rocky wall behind her, stopping dead in her tracks, her heart beating loudly in her chest. Merle already knew too much. She didn't say anything. He could probably already tell from the look on her face that everything he'd just said was true.

"Now," Merle continued, "the first part doesn't surprise me. I knew Daryl had a thing for you the moment he brought you back to camp. Hell, he even told me there was something about you he couldn't get out of his head. I knew it was only a matter of time before you realized what a sucker my baby brother was and you stuck you claws into him." He shook his head, "I'm sure getting me out of the picture helped with that, huh. Did you comfort him after losing me? Did it bring you closer together?" He spat on the ground, "Always was the soft one, my brother."

Serena clenched her jaw. That was how it had happened, but Merle made it seem so wrong. They had bonded after Daryl lost his brother, and it had brought them closer together. But the way Merle was picking apart their relationship that he really knew nothing about was making her sick.

"And of course my brother took your baby on as his own," Merle continued, "he always did have that need to have a family. We both lost our mother at a young age, and me, I was strong, I got over it. But Daryl, well I think that's what ruined him. He was always looking for a way to replace the family he lost so young. But how sick are you? To make him take on the role of a dad in a world like this. My brother should have one worry, and one worry only in this world, and that's him, and his safety. It's just wrong to use a man like that." He shook his head, leaning back against the table, holding up his knife-hand and running his other hand along it.

Serena felt cold. Merle was fucking with her, she knew that, and she was trying not to listen, but it was getting to her. She turned her head and looked away from him. Daryl hadn't been made to do anything. He loved Amy. Amy was his baby girl, and he made the decision to be there for her. Merle didn't know anything.

"And I guess that brings us to good ol' Craig." Merle cackled, "He tells me that you two were together right up until the end. In fact, you were the last women he saw before they dropped the bombs in Atlanta." Serena turned back to look at him, "I bet you thought he was dead, huh? What a reunion this is then. You know, I found Craig, living down in the basement of his destroyed home, living off of canned beans and old cereal just shortly after I cut myself free from that rooftop." Serena stared at him. She couldn't believe this. Merle and Craig had been surviving together almost as long as she and Daryl had been together. Merle laughed, "Yep, I've known Craig a long time. We're almost like brothers … but not quite."

"He went back for you," Serena said, "in Atlanta. He went back to get you, but you were already gone."

"Shh." Merle said, jumping towards her, holding his knife up to his mouth, "Let me finish my little story, will yeah Preggers." He smiled at her, "Now, I may seem like a simple guy, but I'm not stupid. My brother found you about three months after the outbreak hit out in the woods that day, and you told the whole camp you were about three months pregnant, which means you would have gotten that way just before Atlanta was hit. Now if I'm doing my math right, that means …" Merle started to laugh again, a deep, evil laugh. He'd put two and two together, and he knew who Craig was to her.

Serena shook her head, "You shut up Merle. You don't know what you're talking about." She tried to walk past him, to walk away. She didn't want to hear him talk anymore. He'd done far too much talking already.

Merle reached out and grabbed her by the arm tightly as she was moving past him, stopping her in her tracks, "He doesn't know, does he? Craig. He doesn't know he's a father." He whispered in her ear, pulling her close, breathing down her neck. She tried to pull away, but he held her far too tightly. "Now, you're gunna tell me where your camp is, and where I can find my brother, or we're gunna pull Craig in here and finish this little chat." He told her sternly, pushing her away, against the wall. She hit it with a thud, losing her breath and falling to the ground roughly. There was no getting away from him. By the time she caught her breath and looked up he was standing over her again.

/

The black woman they'd found at the gate had been passed out for quite a while, but after giving her some water she'd finally woken up again. They'd confiscated her sword, for their own safety, until they knew for sure she was friendly.

She sat at one of the round tables, playing with the gun shot wound in her leg when Daryl and Rick entered from the cell block. Rick pointed down at her leg, "We can tend to that wound for you." He told her, "But we're gunna need you to tell us how you found this place, and why you were carrying formula."

Daryl stood just behind Rick with his bow in hand. If he had to force the information out of this lady, he would. She looked stern, with a hard, angry face. She looked from Rick to him, then back again, speaking slowly, "The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy and two girls."

Daryl moved his weight from one foot to the other, trying to restrain himself from jumping on the woman and yelling at her to tell him what happened to Serena. It had been hours now. The babies were both sleeping already, having been fed by formula. If Glenn, Maggie, and Serena were Ok they would have been back long before now.

Rick looked over his shoulder at Daryl, then back to the woman, "What happened?"

Daryl gulped, worried now that when he'd watched Serena drive away in the back of that SUV it had be the last time he would ever see her. He nodded at her, "Were they attacked?"

The women looked at him with her piercing brown eyes and shook her head, "Taken." She said without an explanation. These short form answers were really starting to piss Daryl off.

"By who?" Rick asked, leaning over to look her right in the eyes.

"By the same son of a bitch that shot me." She answered vaguely.

Daryl shook his head, lift his bow and aiming it at her, "Those were our people. Now you better start talking, or you're gunna have a bigger problem then a gun shot wound."

The woman glared over at Daryl with slits for eyes, staring down the shaft of his bow at him, "Find them yourself." She said gruffly.

Rick reached out for Daryl's bow, "Hey, hey, put it down." He told him quietly. Daryl looked over at Rick for a moment before doing what he was told. But he would only listen if Rick started getting some answers, and soon. "Now look," Rick said, stepping back from the woman a bit, to show that they meant her no harm, "you came here for a reason."

The woman looked down at the ground and rolled her eyes, "Fine. There's a town. Woodbury. It's got about 75 survivors. I think your friends were taken there." She told them.

Rick looked at her in disbelief, "A whole town?"

The woman nodded, "It's run by this guy, he calls himself The Governor." The woman spoke of the man in disgust, her face showed exactly how she felt, "He's a real charming, pretty boy. But believe me, he's dangerous, do not be fooled."

"Does he have mussel?" Daryl asked, hoping he and Rick could take them on without backup.

"Paramilitary wannabes." She explained, "And they've got guards on every wall."

Rick nodded, "Do you know a way in?"

She shrugged, "The place is secure from walkers, but anyone with half a brain could find a way through."

"Ok." Daryl said, "Let's go." He didn't care what kind of people were waiting for him in this town, all he needed to know was if he could get in. If he could get in then he would find Serena. Nobody was gunna stop him.

Rick turned to look at him, "Hold up. This place sounds heavily guarded, you can't go alone."

Daryl groaned, shaking his head. Why did everything have to be a big debate with Rick. He didn't care if had to go alone, didn't Rick see that? "Fine," He waved his hand in the air, "get together a crew to come with us then. I'll go put together a bag, grab the flash-bangs and the tear gas. But hurry up." He told him.

"I'm coming with you." The woman said.

Daryl stopped in his tracks, turning to look at her. He then looked at Rick, expecting him to object. But Daryl had seen her with that sword of hers, and he figured she was as good as any to have their backs.

Rick just nodded, "Ok, fine. We've got a man, Hershel, he'll stitch that leg up for you and then we can get on the road." He looked over at Daryl, knowing that he was already growing impatient, "I'll go see if anyone else is will to come. It won't be long now Daryl. We'll get her back." He nodded and walked back towards the cell block.

The black woman stared up at Daryl, "One of the girls that were taken, she was important to you, wasn't she?"

Daryl looked down at his feet. He didn't even know this chick and she was asking him about Serena. He nodded, "Yeah. Real important." He looked back up at her, "I'm not coming back here without her." The woman sighed, as if she wanted to say something, but instead she just stared at him with a look of understanding on her face. Daryl went to walk away, but then stopped again, "I'm Daryl by the way."

The woman cracked a small smile and nodded, "Michonne." She told him.

"Sure glade you showed up." He said. If she hadn't he wouldn't have known where to start. He would have gone out looking for them either way, but who knows how long it would have taken him to find this Woodbury, and he would have come upon it completely unaware. At least now he knew, be ready for a fight.

/


	14. Chapter 14

Serena sat on the floor where Merle had pushed her, with her back against the wall. He pulled out the chair by the table and dragged it towards her, sitting down on it and leaning forward. He was just waiting for her to tell him about the prison. He thought his threats would work, and they might have if he hadn't thrown her around like a rag doll. Merle was a sickness, one that she couldn't risk Daryl catching. So instead she stayed on the ground where he was less likely to push her around, and stared at him, knowing the longer she sat there not saying a word the more it was pissing him off.

He frowned, "You're still not gunna tell me are ya?" He shook his head and leaned back on the chair, "You know, all I want is to see my brother again. I didn't want to have to hurt you. I didn't want to have to hurt them," He pointed with his thumb towards the door. Serena turned to look, but knew he had to be talking about Glenn and Maggie, "but you just won't cooperate, will ya?"

She just turned her head back and glared at him. Merle was going to do damage weather she told him or not. She wouldn't risk everyone elses' lives to keep her secret from Craig. She sighed deep and pulled her knees up to her chest, feeling more protected like that.

Merle shook his head, "Fine. But just remember Preggers, this was your choice." He stood up, walking slowly over to the door and opening it. Serena pushed herself up onto her feet, following him with her gaze. There was another guard at the door who turned to look in at her when Merle opened the door wide. "Go get Craig for me, will ya Matinez." He asked. The guard nodded and Merle shut the door again, turning back to look at her. For once he wasn't smiling, and didn't seem to be having any pleasure in the thought of telling Craig.

"Merle," Serena stepped towards him, "don't do this. Think about your brother. He loves being a dad, and it would hurt him so much to know you did this." She pleaded, "And Craig, it's not going to be fair to him. Daryl is always going to be my daughter's father, and telling Craig will just be teasing him."

Merle looked at her with a frown on his face, "You don't know my brother, do you? He would never wanna be the guy that keeps a family apart. Blood is blood."

She shook her head, "No. You don't know the person that your brother has become. We are a family. And love is love."

That made Merle laugh. Serena figured that Merle had never experienced anything like what she, Daryl, and Amy had, and so he couldn't comprehend it. There was just no getting through to him.

Just then the door opened and Craig stepped, looking from Merle to Serena. "Merle, you wanted to see me." He seemed nervous, like he didn't want to be involved in Merle's shenanigans.

"Craig," Merle put his good hand out and put it on his shoulder, "common in, why don't ya. We were just talking about you."

Serena's gaze travelled down to the ground. She was pretty confident now that Merle was going to go through with his threat, and she still wasn't sure yet how she would react.

"How's it going with the others?" Merle asked him.

"Uh, the Asian kid took down the walker you threw in with him. And He's in with the girl." Craig said, his eyes shifting over to look at Serena. He scanned her body, looking to see if she'd been hurt in any way.

Serena looked up at Merle, "You threw a walker in with Glenn!" Her heart skipped a beat.

Merle shrugged, "He pissed me off. And so have you." He growled at her, "Craig, buddy, Serena has decided that there is something you need to know. It's been quite a while since the last time you saw her and a lot has changed for her."

"Merle." Serena whined, looking at him with hope that she still might be able to reach him.

Craig had a confused look on his face as his eyes moved from Merle to Serena and back again.

"I'm a real believer in fate, and I think that you two have been reunited because it's fate. That the universe wants you to know this little tid bit of information." He smiled, dragging it out.

"Merle, don't." Serena said, shaking her head.

"You see, the thing is Craig, Serena is a mom now." Merle told him. Craig frowned, looking over at Serena. He still wasn't clueing into what Merle was getting at, "And you my friend, are the dad."

Craig's eyes got really wide, looking over at Merle, then back at Serena. He couldn't tell if Merle was telling the truth or not. He was lost. "Wait, what?"

Merle pointed across the room at Serena, "You got her pregnant. She had a baby. You have a daughter." He spelled it out for Craig like he was stupid.

Serena walked towards Craig, "Craig." She didn't know what to say. She could deny it, but lying to him just wouldn't be right.

"Is that true?" He asked, stepping away from her, "You had a baby?"

She sighed, "Yeah. It's true."

"And it's mine?" He raised his hands to his forehead, rubbing it roughly the way he used to. She used to tease him about it, telling him he'd get wrinkles before his time.

She nodded. She felt like she might be sick, and the feeling was only made worse when she looked over at Merle, who was just watching the train wreck happen in front of him with a huge smirk on his face.

Seeing Merle getting so much joy from this filled her with rage. She balled her hands into fists, glaring at him. She knew she couldn't hurt him if she attacked him, but she couldn't remain quiet for long, "Well there you go Merle, that was the only ammo you had on me, and you just threw it down the drain. Now what are you gunna do? Try and beat the information it out of me? Well go ahead, hit me, kick me around. But get it in now, because Daryl's coming for me."

Merle rolled his eyes, "Oh, is that right?"

"Hell ya." She was shaking, yelling at him while Craig stood between them looking like he was still in shock. "When I didn't make it back to camp this evening, you better believe he came looking for me. He's gunna track us, and he's gunna find us, and when he finds out what you did to me, to us, he's gunna kick your ass. Screw your 'blood is blood' crap. I trump you, you self-centered piece of shit. Daryl loves me."

Merle started to laughed, and not just his evil laugh, but a hysterical laugh, rolling his head back. When he was finally able to control himself he glared back into her eyes, "You think he loves you. Oh honey, Daryl wouldn't know love if it jumped up and bit him in the ass." He shook his head.

"Oh," Finally it was her turn to laugh, "You really don't know Daryl anymore. Fatherhood has changed him. I have changed him. I've taught him how a real family treats each other, with respect, and care, and value. We worry about each other every day, and we turn to each other when we really need to. And he and I? We make love." She was feeling such a rush, yelling at Merle with all her might. She stepped past Craig towards him, putting her pointy finger out and pressing it into his chest. "YOU wouldn't know any of those things if they bit YOU in the ass. Hell, I don't even think you're capable of any of those things, which is probably the reason Daryl has those scars up and down his back, you despicable piece of sh-"

Merle's fist came up, connecting with her jaw harder then she could ever imagine. The blow threw her back against the table in the middle of the room and she used it to catch herself before she fell to the floor. There had been no warning, and she could tell she'd struck a nerve with Merle. She wiped her hand along her cheek. It was ice cold and burning hot at the same time, and she couldn't feel her hand on her face at all.

"Hey!" Craig screamed, pulling a pistol out of the back of his waist, pointing it at Merle before he was able to make another move towards Serena, "Don't you ever touch her again." Craig rumbled boldly. He gripped the gun tightly, looking like he fully intended to use it if Merle made any kind of move at all.

"Whoa, whoa," Merle looked angrily at Craig, "think about what you're doing here, man."

"I am." Craig told him. He then nodded towards the door, "Now why don't you step out and cool down. Go check on what's going on with the others." He looked over at Serena, who was standing very still watching the stand-off in front of her, "Serena and I have some catching up to do anyways." He said.

Merle turned and looked at her too. He didn't smile now. He looked rather unhappy, clearly this meeting hadn't gone the way he'd intended it to. He hadn't gotten any information out of her, and she'd managed to get under his skin. He nodded at Craig and turned, opening the door and stepping into the hallway.

Craig swiftly tucked the gun back into his pants and walked over to the door, slamming it behind Merle. Once Merle was out of sight Serena let out a deep breath, but that was until Craig turned back around to face her, a blank look on his face. He didn't look too happy with her either. He sighed, shaking his head, "So…" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest, just waiting for her to explain everything.

/

Daryl had his foot on the gas, speeding down the empty back road following Michonne's directions towards Woodbury. It was dark, which meant they had a better chance of sneaking up on them, and he hoped they'd be able to sneak in and find the others without drawing too much attention to themselves. Oscar had come along too, offering his support when Rick asked for it.

"Pull over along the road here." Michonne told him, sitting forward in her seat from the back, "They have lookouts along the roads, it will be safer to walk through the woods the rest of the way."

Daryl turned the wheel, bringing the car to a stop like she'd said and jumping out of the car, moving to the trunk where they'd put all their supplies. He looked up and down the road, looking for some sort of marker so he'd remember where the left the car. "How far do you think we are?" He asked.

"A mile, maybe two." Michonne assured him. She didn't seem the least bit worried about going trekking in the woods at night with walkers around them. Daryl knew they were out there, he could already hear some of them.

He grabbed his bow and a few of the throwing weapons, putting them in his pockets before slamming the trunk down, "Ok, lets go."

They walked into the woods, Oscar and Michonne walking ahead and he and Rick following close behind them. The quiet surrounded them except for the growling coming from a distance. Daryl kept his wits about him, holding his bow on guard, waiting for them to stumble upon one of them.

He was anxious. It wasn't being in the woods, he was used to that, but it was the uncertainty of what would happen once they came upon the town. The thought that a walker would get Serena had always been in the back of his head, but never did it occur to him that another live human would be a danger to her. When he got her back he was never letting her go again. And no that this had happened, she would have to just be alright with that.

"Hey." Rick said to him quietly, getting his attention, "Carl told me what you did for my baby, and for the group while I was figuring things out. Thank you."

Daryl glanced over at him, "We're family. That's just what we do." He was silent for a minute, "If anything happens to me tonight … I expect you to do the same."

Rick looked over at him, "Nothings gunna happen to you."

Daryl shrugged, "You never know. I'm not leaving there without her Rick. And if something happens it will be up to you to get her out. She comes first, you hear me."

"Yeah," Rick sighed, "I get it." He looked over at Daryl again with a sombre look on his face, "You have my world."

Daryl felt better. He trusted Rick and always took him at his word. Even when he and Lori weren't getting along, she always came first to him, and that's how Daryl knew Rick meant what he said. Because he understood. He knew what it was like to love someone to the point where you are will to sacrifice yourself. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, but if it did Amy and Serena had given him enough joy and love in the past year that he would die at peace with the man he'd become. The man they'd made him.

/

"Her name is Amy." Serena told Craig. He was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed staring at her. She was seated at the table fidgeting with her hands while she talked. She smiled, thinking about her beautiful little girl that she'd stupidly left behind at the prison that morning, "She's around 8 months. She's smart, and quirky, and god, she is so gorgeous. She finds ways to make me laugh every day, and she keeps me on my toes, and she loves to be cuddled and held. She is amazing."

Craig's gaze never left Serena's face as she described Amy to him. He couldn't help but smile himself, even though she knew he was upset at the idea that he had a kid out there that he hadn't known about. But that wasn't her fault. She had told Craig to come with her when she decided she was leaving the city. He was the one who'd chosen to stay behind, he was the one who thought the whole out break was one big joke. She was trying not to blame herself, but when she looked into his sad, confused puppy-dog eyes it was hard not to.

He finally nodded, pushing himself off the wall and moving towards her slowly, "What's she look like?"

Serena chuckled, looking him over, "Honestly, she looks like you. She's dark. She has chestnut hair that's starting to get long, with soft little curls, and your deep brown eyes like watermelon seeds on her precious little face. I see you in her all the time … even more now that I'm looking at you again after so long." He really was handsome. He was rugged, and had gained some mussel over the past few months, probably from lack of munchies and a drive in him that he hadn't had before. His hair was longer too, she'd only ever seen it short, and Serena could see now that Amy got her curls from him too.

Craig smiled, looking down at his feet, "I'm sure she got something from you." He cleared his throat. Serena couldn't read him. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, or what he was going to do next. It was hard for her to forget that she was still a prisoner here and that her life was in danger. He looked at her again, "Did you know? Before you left town, I mean. Did you just choose not to tell me?" He didn't look mad, he looked sad.

Serena shook her head, "No. No, I didn't. I didn't realize it until I'd been on the road a few weeks." He looked him in the eyes, hoping he believed her. "I watched them drop the bombs, Craig. I was outside of the city when I saw them blow up everything and everyone I knew. I didn't think anyone could have survived that. I thought I was on my own … and then I found out I was pregnant." She sighed.

"Look," Craig shrugged, "I get it. It's just, I wouldn't blame you if you'd known and not told me. I wasn't exactly father material, and we were nothing serious, I realize that. But I'm different now. This world has changed me. I don't do drugs anymore, and I've wised up. I'm sorry you had to go through everything alone, but not anymore." He told her, reaching out for her hand.

Serena instinctively pulled away from him. He wasn't Daryl, and just because he was Amy's biological father didn't mean she was going to forget the man that had been everything to her for the past year. She shook her head, "I haven't been alone, Craig. Weren't you listening earlier? I know this is hard for you to hear, but I've been with Daryl for over a year now. He's Amy's Dad, he has been since before she was born-"

"In every way but one." Craig cut her off, getting defensive.

Serena nodded and sighed. She didn't want to make him upset, but in the months since she'd left him she'd changed just as much as he had, if not more, and a lot of that was thanks to Daryl. "Look, he loves us. And we love him, especially Amy. Genes aren't going to change that. They're not what's important here."

Craig looked at her, "He's Merle's brother." He said, like that was all the explanation he needed. The both knew the kind of person Merle was, but Serena knew that Merle didn't define who Daryl was.

She shrugged, "He's so much more then at. And he's her daddy."

/


	15. Chapter 15

Woodbury looked a lot more intimidating then what Daryl had first imagined, even after Michonne had warned them. From where the group of them stood behind a cluster of trees they could see the main gate, lit up by spot lights so the lookouts could see anything coming. And there were a lot of lookouts too, each with heavy weapons. If Daryl wasn't feeling such a need to save Serena he might be scared, but he was too worried for her to feel anything else.

The problem was that the wall that surrounded the town seemed pretty secure, and they would have to take their time to think things through if they were going to find Maggie, Glenn, and Serena and get out of there safely. If the bastards behind those walls hadn't taken the women he loved him might actually be impressed. Their group had been on the run all winter, hanging to life be a thread, but trying to stay one step ahead of the hoards of walkers that were populating the area. This group, Woodbury, was strong and thriving.

There was a rustling from behind Daryl and he turned to see Michonne's back to him, slinking away. He tapped Rick on the shoulder and he turned in time to see her disappear too, "Hey." He called to her quietly, but she was gone. He shook his head, "Damn it." None of them knew this woman and she was running around out here likely to get them all killed.

Daryl shook his head, checking his gun to make sure it was loaded one more time, "How are we gunna get in there to check all those buildings? That's a lot of guards up there." He nodded.

Rick sighed, looking along the fence line for a weak point. He was usually the man with the plan, but Daryl could tell he was stumped this time. But they hadn't come all this was to stop now. Not with their people in there. If they had to fight their way in, Daryl was prepared to do that.

Rustling form behind them again. All three of them shot around, guns drawn, ready to shoot. Michonne appeared from out of the darkness, putting her hands up and nodding in the direction she'd just come from, "Common." She whispered.

Daryl looked at Rick for guidance, like always. Rick nodded, "Ok, lets go." If Michonne had found a way in why not take it? It's not like anyone else had any good ideas.

/

Serena and Craig stood in the small room at a stand still. Neither of them was trying to start a fight, but they weren't exactly seeing eye to eye either. They were both quiet, not sure what to say. Serena wondered if Craig had any intention of letting her go now that he knew that she had his daughter waiting for her back at the camp. Did Craig even have the power to do that? It was hard to say.

Suddenly the door to the room swung open and Merle stepped inside, closing the door behind him quickly. He stood at the door with his ear to it listening for a minute, like he was waiting for something. Finally, he turned to look at them, with a look a worry on his face.

"What?" Craig said, turning his attention away from Serena, "What is it?"

"He got it out of her," Merle said quietly, "The girl. He made her talk. He found out where their camp is."

Serena heart sank. Maggie had talked. What had they done to her to get her to give it up? It had to be bad, Maggie was too strong to just give in like that. She stepped toward him slightly, but then remembered the sting that was still on her face from the last time she got too close to Merle, "Who's He?" She asked, "Is Maggie alright?"

Merle looked at her, then back to Craig. He looked conflicted. Craig sighed and turned to her, "The Governor. He runs this place… and if he got your friend to talk, she's probably not alright." He looked back at Merle, "What did he say?"

Merle groaned, "What do you think he said? He got what he wanted out of them. They're of no use to him now." He looked over at Serena. She was nervous. She was obviously missing something. "How well protected is your prison?" He asked, "Do you have weapons?"

Serena frowned. Maggie had told them about the prison, but at least she hadn't told them everything, "What? You think now that you've smacked me around a little I'm gunna tell you everything?"

Merle groaned, raising his hands up in frustration, "No you idiot, I'm trying-" He looked over at Craig, "Will you tell her I'm trying to help."

Craig turned to Serena, moving towards her slowly. He didn't reach for her this time, but stood close and spoke slowly, "The Governor, he's going to hurt you, and the rest of your friends. And then he'll gun down the rest of your group." He sighed, "You're in real danger here if you don't work with us." He then looked over his shoulder at Merle, "What's his plan for them? The pits?"

Merle nodded and looked down at his feet. Serena shook her head, "Maybe you could talk to him, tell him about Amy. Merle, Daryl is a part of our group, doesn't the Governor know-"

"He knows." Merle said shaking his head, "He doesn't care. The Governor, he's not exactly all there. He wants you dead. He wants you all dead."

Her head was spinning. She didn't understand. What had they done to deserve any of this? This Governor guy seemed even more unstable then Merle. She looked up at Craig that was still standing in front of her. She shrugged, "Help." She whispered.

He nodded and turned around walking over to Merle and putting his one hand on Merle's shoulder, "We have to get them out of here. Give them a chance to warn the rest of their group. Maybe tell them to get out of there."

Merle didn't seem so sure, "When he finds out they're gone he'll kill us. It's too risky. He won't believe that they just escaped. He'll throw us in the pits."

Craig was quiet for a minute, trying to think, "Fine. Don't tell him they escaped. Tell him I let them go. I let them go before you came back to check on them."

"He won't believe that. The three of them got away without anyone noticing?"

Craig looked over his shoulder at Serena, "Fine, then at least her. I let her go. The Governor will believe that. Tell him I let her go because I found out she was the mother of my child. It's not a lie."

Merle nodded, "Yeah, maybe. That could work."

"I'm not leaving without Glenn and Maggie." Serena stepped in.

Merle shook his head, "Its just you, or no one. Go back to the prison and warn everyone. You have to leave, you can't take on the Governor, you don't have the artillery or man power. Get my brother, and get out of there. Or else you won't stand a chance."

Serena thought about her options for a minute. She could do what Merle was suggesting. Or she could go back for reinforcements. If she went back and got Rick and Daryl and a few others they could come back for Maggie and Glenn. If she went now she might be able to make it in time. Maybe she could save them too. She nodded, like she was going to do as Merle was instructing, "Ok. Fine. I'll go, and I'll warn everyone, get them out of there."

Craig nodded, "Good. We should go now."

Serena froze, "We?"

Craig frowned, "The Governor is not going to just let me off with a slap on the wrist for letting you go. If I stay behind I'm as good as dead too. I'm coming with you. I'll have to."

Serena hadn't realized that was part of the plan. That meant Craig would be coming back to the prison. He'd meet Amy. He'd me Daryl. She didn't have time to worry about all that now though. She had to think about the lives of her two friends who were in danger.

"Serena," Craig said, realizing she was conflicted, "if we don't go now, it will be too late. The Governor will want to act soon." He turned to look at Merle.

"Go out the back gates, the one we bring the walkers through. There are a few gassed up jeeps there ready to go. Everyone is either on the main gate or gone home. Its past curfew, you shouldn't run into anyone."

"Thanks man." Craig said, nodding. He moved toward the door, putting his hand out on the handle, "You ready?" He said, turning to look at Serena.

She moved towards Merle, "Give me your hand gun." She told him, putting out her hand. He frowned at her order, eyeing her wearily. She stepped towards him, persistent, "I need to be able to protect myself. I know how. Give it to me."

Merle groaned, reaching around to the back of his pants, mumbling something under his breath. He pulled out the black gun he'd pulled on them at the market earlier, holding it out to her. She grabbed for it but he didn't release it from his grip. She moved her gaze up to look him in the eyes with question, and he was looking back at her. "What you said earlier, about my brother, does he really have scars?" He was quiet now, more emotional then she'd ever seen him.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah. They're all over his body, but they're the worst on his back." She was surprised that Merle genuinely didn't seem to know about them. She had just assumed the two brothers shared most things with each other.

"I didn't know." Merle told her, almost in a whisper now, "If I had, I would have killed the man that put them there. That's not how family treats one another. I know that much." He finally let go of the gun, finishing his conversation with her.

Serena understood now. She almost felt sorry for Merle. It had been wrong of her to have thrown that in his face. And she knew now why he'd reacted the way he did. His eyes met hers again and she saw a whole different person staring back at her. A brother, someone who cared. They both loved Daryl, differently sure, but equally as much.

"Serena!" Craig urged, grabbing her attention again, "Lets go."

She nodded, tucking the pistol up under her waist band and moving towards the door. Craig opened the door and peeked out, then turned and nodded at her, "Ok, common." He said, stepping out into the hallway quietly.

Serena went to follow him, but before she left the room she turned to look at Merle one last time. He was standing in the same spot watching her. She smiled, "I'll tell your brother you're alive, and that you love him." She promised.

Merle didn't say anything, he just smirked his smirk that she'd thought was so evil before and nodded an unspoken thanks to her. She then turned and slipped out of the room that had been her holding cell.

/

They had managed to sneak in through a hole in the fence. The main gate had been hugely guarded but once they'd moved around the perimeter a bit they'd found that the guards had dwindled in numbers. Once they were inside the little town though they had to be careful. The plan was to slip in and try to slip back out again.

Michonne pushed open a window on a dark building. They were standing at the back of the unit where it was dark and quiet and one by one they started to slip in the open window. The building looked like it used to be a store of some kind, but it was pretty empty now. There were a few shelves with food and supplies on them, but no sign of any prisoners or hints to where they might be.

Michonne walked slowly through the room, "This is where they questioned me. I thought they might be here."

Daryl moved stealthily to the window that was covered with a cloth curtain. He pulled it back slowly, looking out on the main plaza. There was a few people walking by and he quickly pushed the curtain back again, "I thought you said there was a curfew?" It would be a lot harder to get to Serena and the others with people wandering around. He didn't want anyone getting hurt in the cross fire either.

"The street is packed during the day. Those are stragglers." Michonne told him with a defensive tone.

Rick went to the window and looked out himself, "We have to move. We are sitting ducks here."

"They might be in the Governor's apartment." Michonne suggested.

Daryl frowned. This chick was just throwing out guesses now. He turned to look at her, "And if they aint?"

"Then we'll look somewhere else." She snapped back.

Oscar shook his head, "We can't just keep wandering around this place, we're bound to get caught."

Rick shook his head, "You said you could help us." He looked at Michonne.

Michonne nodded, "I'm doing the best I can."

Rick looked at Daryl and nodded for him to follow him. The two of them moved towards the back of the store, out of ear shot of Michonne and Oscar. Rick looked over Daryl's shoulder at the two of them, "I don't like this."

Daryl nodded, "It's the blind leading the blind." He looked over at Oscar and Michonne. He didn't think that Michonne was leading them into a trap. She seemed too bitter for that. No, he predicted that she wanted a piece of the Governor. He looked back at Rick, "Let's split up. Cover more ground and find them faster."

Rick nodded, "Ok." Just then the door handle at the front of the store rattled, and then someone started playing with the lock.

Michonne and Oscar moved towards the back of the store where Rick and Daryl were already ducking down out of eye sight from the front. Hopefully whoever it was that was coming in was just coming for supplies.

"I know you're in here." The man's voice called, "I saw you moving from outside."

Rick was kneeling beside Daryl. He sighed, looking down and shaking his head. He looked over at Daryl and he nodded.

"You're not supposed to be in here and you know it." The man said, coming closer. When he finally got within feet of Rick he jumped out from his hiding spot, Daryl jumping up behind him having Rick's back.

Rick pushed the man to the ground, pointing his gun in the man's face, "You shut up and don't say a word." Rick instructed him quietly. He looked up Oscar who was standing behind the man now. Rick nodded to him, "Tie his hands." He told him and Oscar zipped a slip-tie onto the man's hands. "Where are our people?" Rick questioned, shoving the gun into the man's face more.

The man was shaking with fear, breathing hard, trying to contain his fear. He shook his head quickly, "I don't know." He said. Daryl didn't think the guy was lying, he seemed too scared.

Rick shook the man hard and then glared at him again, "You are holding some of our people, now where the hell are they?"

"I-I-I really don't know." The man whined, shaking his head franticly again.

Rick sighed. He believed him too. "Fine," He said, "open your mouth." He then grabbed for a cloth from the near by shelves and started to shove it into the man's mouth. He was no use to them, but they couldn't have him running to tell the Governor they were here.

Daryl turned his bow around and shoved the blunt handle against the man's skull, knocking him unconscious. Oscar caught the man as he fell, placing him gently on the ground.

"He won't stay there for long." Michonne said, "We have to move."

Just then an echo of gun shots erupted from outside. People started racing past the store in the direction they were coming in. Rick moved to the door, waiting until the street was clear to open it, "I bet if we follow those shots we'll find them." He said, turning to look at the rest of them.

Daryl nodded. It was good enough reasoning for him. He just wanted to find Serena, now. He followed Rick out onto the empty street, worried for the reasoning behind the gun shots. If anyone hurt her, they were gunna wish they were dead, he could promise that.

/


	16. Chapter 16

The old metal barn that the shots had come from was like a maze once Daryl and the others got inside. They were getting lucky as far a not being spotted, but every corner could change that. The shots moments ago gave the group a sense of urgency as far as finding the others was concerned. Daryl kept his bow pointed ahead of him, loaded and ready to go, following their leader Rick like always. They moved with haste and tried their best to keep quiet; the metal siding that the building was constructed of caused everything to echo. Even now a low muffle of voices could be heard traveling through the building and the group knew they were not alone.

The voices were getting louder and even though Daryl was prepared to risk his life to get Serena back it didn't stop him from being nervous. All it took was a few more turns for Rick to stop along a wall with a frosted window in it. The voices were close now; right around the corner but still weren't easy to make out. Daryl strained his ears to the voices, something about the one seemed so familiar. But he was being crazy, his mind was just playing tricks on him.

Rick turned to look at Daryl, "Smoke bomb?" He asked, pulling one out of his own pocket. Daryl nodded, taking the one he'd brought out too. He turned to look behind him at Oscar and Michonne, who were ready with their weapons to back them up. Daryl turned back to Rick and nodded. "In and out," Rick instructed them quietly, pointing with his hands, "grab the others and go." Rick was hoping to make it out of here without being noticed still, and in all farness it was the best plan. Daryl just had his qualms about whether this plan would work or not.

"On your feet, move!" A man shouted, and then they could hear the group around the corner moving. Daryl pulled the pin on this smoke bomb and tossed it around the corner before ducking down and waiting for it to go off as Rick did the same.

The rest, of course, was all a haze. The group of guards scattered as the room filled with a blinding smoke and Rick and Daryl moved in slowly, trying to keep their bearings while looking for someone, anyone, familiar. Oscar and Michonne stayed back, around the corner, with guns ready in order to back them up.

Daryl reached Glenn as the kid was trying to rip the bag off his head. Daryl helped him and ripped the cloth cover away. Glenn was coughing, bringing his bound hands up and covering his mouth. The room with still smoky, but Daryl could see that Glenn had damn near been beaten to a pulp. Anger surged through him and he grabbed Glenn by his arm and pulled him out of the mist, around the corner. He looked over his shoulder to Rick who had Maggie beside him.

Daryl kept his grip on Glenn's arm, stopping for a moment, "Serena?" He whispered into his ear.

Glenn looked over at Daryl and shrugged, shaking his head. There was too much commotion for Daryl to even think properly, never mind work out a plan. He just didn't have the time. Rick patted him on the shoulder and pointed towards the hallway they'd just come, wanting to get out of there before the guards recovered and came after them. Daryl nodded and led Glenn along, fully intending to get him to safety and then go back for Serena. He was gunna find her. She was here somewhere.

/

Serena sat quietly in the passengers' seat of the jeep that she and Craig had stolen from the back gate at Woodbury. She had her arms wrapped across her chest and kept glancing over at Craig nervously. He was speeding along the roads without much fear, roaring past slow stumbling walkers. He had both hands on the wheel and seemed to know where he was going but it didn't make her any less edgy.

Serena's head was spinning. Her main focus was getting back to the prison and getting help for Maggie and Glenn and yet she still couldn't stop herself from thinking about what was going to happen when Craig finally laid eyes on his daughter. Or worse yet, when he and Daryl would finally come face to face. All sorts of thoughts were already racing through her mind. It had been months since Daryl had shown any signs of anger, and even longer since he'd had to get violent, but that's all she could think about.

She looked over at Craig again. She had never seen Craig get violent. However every time she'd been around Craig before this he'd been stoned on one thing or another and they were hooking up, so he'd have no reason for violence. But as he'd told her earlier, he was different. This world had changed him. It could only have made him hard.

She shook her head and turned to look out the window at the scenery racing past her. Maybe she was just working everything up in her head. Daryl could be reasonable at times. And maybe Craig could too. Ultimately Craig coming into the picture meant that Amy would have another person to care for her and protect her. There was nothing wrong with that. Hopefully they would be able to work everything out somehow. With a bit of luck.

/

God damn it. They had been lucky. They'd managed to get Glenn and Maggie to another of the little shops along the main road where people were racing around. Things were getting so out of control that no one even seemed to notice the group stumble by. But the problem was, now that they'd managed to get to the shop, they didn't have a plan on what to do next and the shop didn't have a way out the back like the first one they were in did.

Glenn was sprawled out on the floor with Maggie beside him helping him to get the ties on his hands off. Now that Daryl had a better chance to look at him he could see what ruff shape Glenn was really in. Maggie didn't look like she'd been touched however, but that was only from what Daryl could see, he didn't want to think about all the sick things that this Governor guy could do to her without leaving a mark.

Maggie turned to look up at Rick while Daryl stood at the window, looking out at the people racing by hysterically. She was trying her best to catch her breath, "How did you find us?"

Rick shrugged, but ignored the question, instead he turned to Glenn, "How bad are you hurt?"

He was hurt real bad, Daryl already knew that, he'd only been able to make it this far with help from him. His eye was huge and pussy, all red and swollen and Daryl was worried that a fever might be setting in. Glenn shrugged all that off though, "Its not too bad." He said, wincing.

Maggie looked around, "Where's that women? The black one that was with you?"

Daryl spun around looking for Michonne. But she was gone. Rick cursed under his breath, rubbing his forehead. Oscar was at the door to the shop with his body against it to keep it shut, "Do you want me to go after her?" He asked.

Rick shook his head, "No, she's on her own." He turned, heading for the back of the shop, looking for a way out.

Daryl left his post at the front window, kneeling down beside Glenn, "Where's Serena? Did you see her?" His eyes moved towards Maggie, posing the question to either of them.

Glenn shook his head, "I haven't seen her since they brought us here." He turned to look at Maggie too, "You?"

She shrugged, "No. That man, the Governor, he mentioned something about having a talk with her after he finished with me, but I never saw her."

Daryl groaned, getting to his feet again, feeling the urge to go racing out into the town that he didn't know to find the woman he loved. He shook his head, "She's here somewhere. I have to find her. Rick-" He said, moving to go and make a plan with their leader.

"Daryl." Glenn called, catching his attention again, "You should know. This was Merle."

Daryl froze, a chill running up his spine at the mention of his long-lost brother. His head was spinning. What did Glenn mean? Merle couldn't be behind all this. Merle was gone. He staggered for a moment, catching himself and shaking his head, "My brother. You saw him."

Glenn nodded as Maggie handed him a shirt. He started to explain as he dressed himself, "Face to face. He did this to me. He-he threw a walker at me. He was gunna execute us."

Daryl didn't believe what he was hearing. His brother knew who Glenn was, and he may have been an ass hole, but Daryl could never imagine his brother being so cruel. "Wait, so my brother is this Governor?"

Maggie shook her head, "No, he's somebody else. He's his lieutenant or something."

Daryl didn't know what to think. If his brother knew he was still with them he wouldn't try to hurt them, would he? He frowned, "Does he know I'm still with you guys?" And then an even worse thought crossed his mind, "Does he know about me and Serena?"

Maggie nodded at the same time as Glenn. Glenn moaned before answering his question, "I don't know if he knows about you and Serena. But he knows you're still alive. And he knows you're with us." Just then Rick came back to the front of the room and Glenn looked at him, "Rick, I'm sorry, we told him where the prison was. We couldn't hold out." Glenn's gaze moved from Rick over to Maggie who was looking back into his eyes deeply. Something bad had gone down, Daryl could tell. There was something that the two of them weren't telling them.

Rick shook his head, bending down and patting Glenn on the shoulder, "Don't you worry about that. All that matters is that you're safe." He stood back up and went to the window, looking out. He then looked over at Daryl, "We have to get them out of here."

Daryl shook his head, "I have to find Serena." He said. If his brother was here somewhere then he could help him. Maybe Merle knew where Serena was. Maybe he hadn't hurt her. He shook his head, "I told you, I'm not leaving without her."

Rick nodded, "We just have to get them outside the fence, and then we can send them back with Oscar. We won't leave her behind, Ok? You just have to stick with me brother." He then looked over at Glenn, who was as ready as he could get, "Can you walk? We have a car a few miles out."

Glenn nodded as Maggie helped him to his feet, "Yeah," He groaned, "I'm good."

"Rick." Daryl said, getting his attention, "If Merle's around I need to find him. He could help me find her."

Rick shook his head, "We're in hostile territory Daryl, and he's one of them."

Daryl shook his head. He had seen what Merle done to Glenn, but he still refused to believe that Merle couldn't be swayed, "He's my brother." He said quietly.

"After, man, after." He looked over his shoulder at Glenn and Maggie then back at Daryl, "No matter what he says, Glenn is hurt. He can barely walk. I'm gunna need your help to get them out of here. I need you." Rick pleaded. Daryl was frozen, staring Rick in the eyes trying hard to believe him when he said they'd go back for Serena and Merle too. "Are you with me?" Rick asked.

Daryl nodded, knowing that what Rick was saying was true. Glenn would at least need a shoulder to lean on to get to safe ground. Once they were on the other side of the fence though, Daryl was going back, with or without Rick.

/

"We're almost there." Serena said out loud as Craig turned off the main road onto the one that lead to the prison. She figured he already knew that though. He'd been quiet the whole ride, already knowing where he was headed. She figured they had probably scoped the place out before she and the other took it over and that was how he knew where to go now.

"How many of you are there?" Craig asked, slowing the vehicle a bit, "Will you have lookouts along the road."

Serena shook her head, "No. There's less then 10 of us. Plus we have two little ones. We don't have the people for that."

Craig looked over at her, "Two little ones?"

Serena sighed, thinking about little ass kicker and the loss of Lori. She shook her head, "It's a long story."

As they came out of the bushes and the dark prison came into view, lit up by only the moonlight Serena breathed a sigh of relief. There had been a time in the past 12 hours that she'd thought she'd never see this place again.

The front gate was closed and so Craig brought the jeep to a stop, sitting back in his seat, "You'd better go tell them to let us in."

She nodded, unfastening her seat belt and stepping out of the jeep slowly, looking around for any walkers that might be coming towards her. She could hear the moans of some monsters not too far off, but they weren't close enough to worry yet. She moved towards the gate slowly and she started to make out the outline of a small figure standing on the other side.

She could tell who it was from the shadow of the sheriff's hat, "Carl." She called, reaching out and grabbing the chain link fence.

"Serena?" Carl said back, turning on a flashlight that he had in his hand and pointing it at her, blinding her momentarily.

She threw up her arm to cover her eyes, "Yeah. Hey." She was surprised that it was just the young boy manning the gate, but figured that Rick had given him the job thinking it would give him a sense of importance, "I'm back, let me in."

Carl looked over her shoulder at the jeep's headlights, "What happened to the other car? Is everybody with you?"

Serena frowned. What other car? The old SUV that they'd taken to the market? She shook her head, "No. Maggie and Glenn are in trouble. I came back to get your dad and Daryl and the others. We need to go back for them."

Carl looked confused, frowning at her, "My dad and Daryl? You mean they're not with you? You didn't see them?"

Serena shook her head, "What are you talking about?" There was defiantly something that both of them were missing here.

"They went to find you. They were gunna save you. If they aren't with you then who is?" Carl asked.

Serena's heart sank as she realized what Carl was saying. Rick and Daryl were already gone. They'd left to go save them already. She'd completely missed them. She shook her head, "Carl, I think you'd better let me in. I'll explain everything."

/

Shit had gone from bad to worse. Daryl and the others were now in an open fire fight with the Governors people, and all they wanted was to make it to the other side of the wall. Daryl stood behind a statue by one of the buses that made up the main wall with his automatic weapon in hand shooting into the smoke hoping to hit someone, but also prying it wouldn't be his brother.

Maggie stood at the front of the bus huddled over Oscar who'd just been hit. It had all happened so fast that Daryl hadn't even realize that he'd been hit until Maggie had started screaming.

"Maggie!" Glenn called to her from the top of the bus, having climbed one of the ladders on the side of it, "He's gone. Common."

Maggie stood up, aiming her hand gun at Oscar's head and putting a bullet into it. She then turned to the bus and Rick helped her up and onto the top of it. Rick then turned to Daryl, "Daryl! Common!"

Daryl shook his head. He was gunna make sure they were out first, and then he was going back for his baby. Rick would have to go with Maggie and Glenn to the car now that Oscar was out of the picture. "Go!" He screamed over his shoulder at Rick, "I've got this."

He kept shooting into the unknown, hoping that Rick would listen to him and not question it. After a few minutes he turned to look over his shoulder again at the top of the bus and was relieved to see that his friend were gone. He was on his own now. Things had just gotten that much more dangerous.

He turned and did a roll to the left, diving over to the nearest shop, hoping he could run up behind it and sneak back to the barn where they'd found Glenn and Maggie. From the gun shots he could hear from behind him he could tell that because of the smoke they still thought he was in the main street and weren't coming after him yet.

Time was of the essence. He moved along the back of the shops slowly, listening for anyone that might be coming up one of the allies. If something happened to him that would mean both him and Serena wouldn't be making it back to Amy.

He stood along the back of one of the shops, peeking around the corner when he heard a creaking coming from behind him. He turned his head and the end of a gun welcomed him, right in his face. A guy had opened the back door to the shop and snuck right up on him before he'd had a chance to move. Daryl could have cursed himself. He was trying to be so careful but he hadn't heard a big guy open a creaky door and react quickly enough. His mind was just in too many places at once, and it was going to cost him his life.

The guy smiled as Daryl put up his hands in surrender and dropped the gun in his hand, "Well, well, what do we have here?" The guy said, bending over and picking up Daryl's gun with his free hand that wasn't holding the gun pointed at him. He seemed quite amused with his catch, "The Governor is gunna want to meet the rat that's been wandering around here fucking shit up." He teased, shoving the end of the gun into Daryl's chest, "Now move! Cuz I don't have to take you alive."

/


	17. Chapter 17

Serena followed Carl across the first room once stepping inside the prison with Craig on her heels. She glanced over at a group of four people she'd never seen before standing over a dead body. They had stopped whatever they were doing and were just staring at her now, just as confused as she was. She frowned and looked back at the back of Carl's head but he didn't say a word. He approached the lock door to the cell block and banged on the bars.

Beth jumped up from a seat at a table near by, relief flashing across her face when she and Serena finally made eye contact, "Oh my gosh! You made it. We were so worried." She exclaimed as she reached for the door, unlocking it and swinging it open to let them all in.

At the sound of excitement Hershel came limping out of his cell to see what was going on. A smile spread across his face as he and Serena looked at each other and he moved towards her, "Thank goodness." He said quietly, looking up at the ceiling. He then watched as Carl slammed the door shut again and he looked back at Serena, "Maggie? Glenn?"

Serena shook her head, "I-I managed to escape. I didn't know the others were coming. I wanted to get back here as soon as possible to get help. I left them behind, I'm sorry." She had managed to keep it together the whole time she was in captivity, but seeing the disappointment on Hershel's face finally brought her to tears.

Hershel reached out with one of his arms and pulled her in, letting her burry her wet face in the shoulder of his dirty old shirt. "Shh, it's alright." He reassured her, "The others will get them."

Serena nodded, pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes with the back of her arm, "Yeah. But I don't get it. How did they know where to look?"

"This black woman with dread locks showed up. She saw you get taken. She said she knew where we could find you." Hershel explained.

"Michonne?" Craig asked, piping up for the first time.

Hershel looked over at him, just realizing that there was a stranger among them. He nodded, "Yeah. She told us about Woodbury and The Governor."

"She's supposed to be dead." Craig whispered, more to himself then to the rest of them.

"Who is this guy?" Carl finally asked, standing beside Craig with his arms crossed.

Serena turned to look at Craig herself. She wasn't quite sure how to explain him. She shrugged, looking at him with question. Who was he? "He's ... he saved me." She said simply.

Craig and Carl both looked at her with a frown, like they both knew she wanted, needed, to explain more then that. But she just wasn't able to bring herself to say anything more just yet. It was going to be hard enough explaining Craig's presence to Daryl, never mind the rest of the group.

"Maaa!" Amy's voice broke Serena from her trance and again she felt like she might burst into tears. She turned around to see Carol coming out of her cell with Amy on her waist. The little one had spotted her before Carol had and was now swinging her legs and holding her arms out in Serena's direction with such enthusiasm that Serena worried she might jump out of Carol's arms all together. "Maa! Maa!" She continued to scream.

Serena moved towards Carol quickly, holding out her empty arms with a tear rolling down her cheek, "My baby." She said. Carol held her out with a smile on her own face and Serena swept Amy up, holding her up in the air before bringing her down against her chest and nuzzling her head against her daughter's. Amy squealed and laughed, snuggling against her mother like she would never let her go. "Mommy missed you," She told Amy, kissing her repeatedly on the top of her head, "sooo much."

"She missed you too." Carol told her, "She's been fussy since you left, and got even worse once Daddy took off too, huh Princess." She teased, putting her hand out and tickling under Amy's exposed foot. "Ass Kicker is still sleeping, and she just woke up."

Amy giggled at Carol, all smiles now. She leaned into Serena, lying back as Serena cradled her like a newborn, rocking her back and forth. As she looked down at her daughter she realized how stupid and selfish she'd been. She'd risked her life to get away from her for a few hours, and she'd almost been taken from her all together. The thought made her sick now. Sometimes Amy could drive her crazy, but never again would Serena try so hard to get a break from her.

Serena was so lost in Amy's trance for a moment that she forgot that Craig was right across the room staring at the two of them in complete awe. He was seeing Amy for the first time. Serena turned to look at him, his eyes glazed over watching the little one nestle against Serena with complete joy. She felt for him. He had only found out a few hours ago that Amy existed and now he'd come face to face with her. And Amy was amazing, Serena knew that much. It had to be a lot to take in.

She started to move towards Craig slowly, not sure what to say. She had to take this delicately. She knew that Craig was Amy's father and had a right to know her, but she didn't want him to get the wrong impression. Daryl would always be Amy's Dad. Craig wouldn't be replacing him, and she wanted to make that very clear. "Craig..." She didn't know what to say.

"Can..." He put his hands out to her, "Can I hold her?" Once Serena was close enough he put his hand out and bushed a strand on Amy's sort brown hair out of her face. Amy stared up at him with her big brown eyes and a blank expression. He smiled, "She does look like me." He whispered.

Serena sighed and nodded, "Here." She said, lifting Amy up towards him.

He looked nervous as he put his arms out around Amy's body and lifted her away from Serena and against himself. Amy's gaze followed Serena, and for a moment she looked as if she'd get upset, but once Craig adjusted her in his arms she settle back down and relaxed. "Hi." He said, looking down at her, "Hi there."

Serena turned to see Carol, Beth, Hershel, and Carl all watching her with puzzled looks on there faces. She tried her best to give them a reassuring smiled, "Um," She stepped towards them and away from Craig who had started rocking back in forth in place. She put her hand out and placed it on Carol's shoulder, bringing them into a small circle so she could explain quietly, "I knew Craig from before ... the outbreak. He ... he's Amy's father."

Carol's mouth dropped, glancing over at Serena, "You mean like, biologically?"

Serena nodded. Carol looked back over her shoulder at Craig, who was in his own little world humming to Amy. She groaned and turned back to the group, "She does look like him." She said nervously.

"Where did you find him?" Hershel asked.

"In Woodbury," She explained, "He was one of The Governor's men. So was Merle, Daryl's brother." At the mention of Merle both Carl and Carol shot her looks of worry. They both knew how dangerous Merle could be.

"Merle." Carol said, shaking her head, "Daryl is not gunna like any of this."

Serena sighed, "I know. I think I need to go back, find him. I need to make sure he's OK."

Hershel shook his head, "No. You're not leaving again. You just got here, and you're lucky you got out the first time. You have a daughter, and another little baby to worry about. Daryl can take care of himself, he's proved that time and time again. You're gunna stay here and wait for them to come back with Maggie and Glenn."

Serena just looked at him. She wanted to protest, but she didn't know what good that would do. She'd gone out once since Amy was born and that had all gone to shit. She knew Hershel was right, she best bet was to stay behind and hope that Daryl and the other's made it back safely. "Fine. Fine." She nodded, assuring them that Hershel was right.

She then turned back around, watching Craig as he hummed to Amy and she watched him quizzically. She crossed her arms and hugged herself tight, trying to erase her feelings of uneasiness while she watched them. Watching Amy with anyone other then Daryl just seemed wrong.

"She seems to know." He said to her quietly once Serena joined him, "Like we have a connection or something." He smiled down at Amy, "Don't we, huh?" He said to her in a baby voice, "You know, don't you? I'm your Daddy."

"No." Serena said, frowning at him with frustration in her voice. He looked over at her looking hurt, like he wasn't sure what he'd done wrong. "No you're not." She repeated, wondering how many times she'd have to tell him that before he got it through his thick head. Amy already had a Daddy.

/

Daryl was worried. He'd managed to get himself out of a lot of binds in his life time, but he was starting to worry that he'd finally gotten himself into something that he just wouldn't be able to get himself out of. The man who'd found him had taken all his weapons. His bow, his gun, his extra hand gun, even his two knives, one of which he thought he kept pretty well hidden. They had then thrown a cloth over his head and bound his hands behind his back. He'd told them who he was, and insisted that they take him to Merle, but they'd only disregarded his pleas.

The men shoved him around aggressively and Daryl could hear a large crowd off in the distance. He didn't know what the plan was, but he figured that the Governor had a plan for him. The men pushed him and he stumbled over something on the ground hitting the dirt with a heavy thud. He groaned and rolled over but wasn't fast enough to avoid being kicked by one of the men's heavy work boots. "Get up!" The man ordered. Daryl tried to do as he was told, but with his hands bound he found it difficult and in the end the man had to grab him and jerk him up.

As they got closer to the loud crowd he could hear a distinctive man's voice yelling. He could also see some light streaming in through the brown fabric bag that they'd put over his head. The crowd he'd heard had subsided, but he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

As the men pushed him around he tried to pull away from them, putting up a fight for as long as he needed. But it didn't help, they had a good hold on him and weren't letting go. "This! Its one of the terrorists!" The man shouted, seeming very close now.

The men that had been pushing Daryl around gave him one final push and he stumbled forward. A cold hand grabbed him on the arm, jerking him to a standstill and grabbing at the bag on top of his head. He ripped it off taking some hair from Daryl's head with it. "Merle's brother!" The man screamed, pointing over at Daryl.

Daryl looked around at the crowd of people surrounding him. It was more people then Daryl had seen all in one place since the outbreak. He scanned the crowd of angry faces with confusion on his face when his eyes finally met Andrea's and his mouth fell open. She was standing close to him with a look of horror on her face. She looked just as he remembered and for a moment he wondered if he were already dead. But that didn't make much sense.

Then Daryl saw him. His brother. Merle. He was standing in front of him in the flesh, his severed hand transformed into some sort of metal weapon. His eyes were wide staring at him with a pissed off look on his face. The man who had a hold of Daryl let him go and started to circle around him slowly, staring him down. The man was tall, and maybe would have been handsome if it weren't for the giant bandage that was covering his one eye. The wound looked fresh. Daryl could see a sliver of blood dripping down from behind the bandages.

"What should we do with them?" The man screamed to the crowd, "These two terrorists?"

The crowd were on their feet again, screaming at Daryl with conviction, "Kill them!" They all called. Except for Andrea, Daryl noticed. She just looked terrified as she looked around her and then back at the man who seemed to be the leader. Daryl wondered if this man was The Governor.

The man started laughing an evil laugh and moved towards Merle who had moved beside Daryl and was watching the crowd carefully. He smiled, "You wanted your brother," he said slyly to Merle, "now you got him."

Merle looked over at Daryl and he could see his brother's mind racing. If the two of them worked together they could probably figure something out. But that was the thing, they had to work together.

"Phillip!" Andrea called, trying to get through to the man with the eye patch, "Let him go. Let him go." A few men grabbed her, holding her back.

The man smiled and shook his head, "It's not up to me anymore."

"But he's my friend." She exclaimed.

The man shrugged and looked over at her, "The people have spoken."

Andrea shook her head, "What?"

The man then turned and pointed at Merle, "I asked you where your loyalties lied. You said here." As the man was speaking Daryl felt the binding on his hands loosen and turned to see the man who'd first found him was untying him. Daryl glared at him, eyeing him as he moved away with Daryl's crossbow in hand. "It's time to prove it. Prove it to us all." He started to circle around them again, "This is how this is gunna work. Brother against brother. Winner goes free. A fight. To the death."

The crowd cheered and Daryl looked around him. This was sick. There were walkers out there that they should all be worrying about, but instead they were gathered around to see two men go at each other. Two brothers. He shook his head and looked over at Merle. Merle was so hard to read. Had this place, this Governor, changed him? Would he turn on him? Or did Merle still stand behind his motto 'Blood is blood'?

Merle looked at Daryl, blinking. He then turned to the crowd, "Ya'll know me!" He screamed, livening up the group, "You know who I am! And I am gunna do what I gotta do to prove-" And before he finished his sentence Merle swung around and punched Daryl in the stomach with all his might. Daryl felt the air in his lungs leave him as he collapsed to the ground in front of his brother. He didn't know how to react. It was hard enough to catch his breath and process that his brother was laying a beating on him. "that my loyalties are to this town!" Merle finished, kicking Daryl hard.

Daryl coughed and rolled away from his brother. He didn't know if he had it in him to fight back. God damn, this was Merle, there was no chance he was going to beat Merle. He glanced up at his brother and was struck with a horrifying flashback of him and his father in the exact same situation, his father beating him to damn near death. Merle reached down grabbing him around the collar of his shirt and hitting him again. Daryl could feel his face pounding and starting to go numb. He could hear some snarling of Walkers around him, but he could only focus on his brother.

As Merle came at him again Daryl wound up and swung, connecting with his brother's face causing him to turn away from him. That gave Daryl a chance to jump to his feet and collect his bearings. He had been right, there were walkers surrounding them, being held by leashes of some sort just snapping their teeth in his direction. He turned to look back at Merle who almost seemed impressed with the fight Daryl had in him. But that didn't stop him from grabbing him again and throwing him right back down the ground.

This time Merle knelt down beside him, putting his on good hand to his throat. Daryl put his hands out and pushed on his brother's chest, "You really think this ass hole is gunna let you go?" He snarled up at Merle.

"Just follow my lead little brother," Merle told him, "We're getting out of this. Right now." He screamed, pulling Daryl back up off the ground and turning to the group of guards who were holding the walkers.

The enemy was circled around them, but Daryl instantly felt better with his brother at his back rather then in his face. For the first time since being thrown into this night mare he had a feeling that he might make it out of Woodbury alive.

The crowd booed when they realized that Merle had turned on them, but none of them seemed willing to step in and do something. Daryl stepped forward and swung at the closest walker, connecting with it loose jaw and knocking it away from him. He then grabbed the beast by its shoulders and threw the thing back at the guy who was holding onto its leash.

He did it again, pushing the Walkers away from him. He was starting to wonder where his brother thought this was going to get them when suddenly the walker in front of him was hit with a bullet in the head and all hell broke loose. The crowd erupted in a scream, and even the head honcho looked taken aback. Daryl was wondering what was happening too until a smoke bomb was thrown into the crowd and Daryl put two and two together realizing that Rick had come back for him.

As people around them screamed and ran for dear life Daryl turned to his brother, grabbing him by the shoulder, "Where is she?" He screamed in Merle's ear. Merle looked at him with confusion. Daryl shook his head, "Serena, where is she?"

Merle's mouth dropped, "She's gone." He screamed back, "I let her go. Sent her back to you." He told him. Daryl looked at him with question but Merle nodded, "Honest." He exclaimed.

Daryl looked around at the chaos. He had no choice but to believe Merle. They needed to get out of there. He grabbed his brother, "Common Merle." He turned, seeing a flashlight off to the side of the building and started running towards it, hoping to god it was Rick. As he ran past the big black man who'd first caught him, and who still had his bow, he stopped momentarily and grabbed the bow from the mans hands. Merle had his back, hitting the guy with his metal arm and knocking him the ground. Daryl smiled to himself as he turned back to the light and started running again. He wondered if it was too soon to celebrate. He had his brother back and Serena was safe and sound away from this place.

/


	18. Chapter 18

The sun was coming up as Daryl, Merle, Rick, and Maggie finally made it back to where they'd parked the car. Glenn and Michonne had gone a head and were waiting for them since Glenn hadn't had the strength to go back and help get Daryl. Daryl was prepared to put up a fight. He knew that Rick didn't want Merle there, and after what he'd done to Glenn he was sure that both he and Maggie would have some objections too. But he hadn't expected everyone to get so aggressive so soon.

"Rick! Thank god." Glenn called, he and Michonne coming into the woods towards them.

Rick froze and put up his hand, "Now we've got a bit of a problem here…" He started.

Glenn's eye got wide when he spotted Merle behind Daryl at the back of the pack and he pulled out his hand gun, aiming it, "What the hell is he doing here?" He said with anger, glaring at Merle.

Michonne pulled out her sword with one quick swoop and took a fighting stance, "He tried to kill me."

Merle stopped, leaning back against the tree behind him. Daryl stepped in front of him, confident that Glenn wouldn't put a bullet through him to get to his brother. Rick turned back to look at him and Daryl gave him a look. This was his brother and he had no intention of leaving him behind.

"If it weren't for him we never would have ended up in that place Rick!" Glenn growled, "And then Maggie…" He trailed off, glancing over at Maggie who shook her head, stopping him. Something had happened to her back at Woodbury, and she wasn't ready to share it with the rest of them.

"Now look," Daryl said, pointing at Glenn, "He helped us get out of there."

"Sure, after he beat the shit out of you." Rick argued.

"Hey man," Merle broke in, "we both took out licks. It was all part of the plan."

Daryl frowned, "Shut up." He turned and looked back at his brother. He still didn't see why Merle had to fight him at all before they turned on the crowd. They could have worked together from the beginning, unless of course his brother wanted to put a little fear in him to begin with. He shook his head, "Ass hole." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey, common bro." Merle complained.

"Shut up!" Daryl said. He didn't want Merle making this any harder for him then it already was. Glenn stepped towards him a bit, gun still drawn and aiming right at him. Daryl glared at Glenn, "Get that thing out of my face man."

Glenn looked like he wanted to, but he also peeked over Daryl's shoulder and shook his head, "He beat the shit out of me. Look at me."

"I know Glenn." Daryl said, letting out a deep sigh. He wanted to tell Glenn that Merle was sorry, but that would only be a lie. His brother would have to show some sort of remorse in order to be sorry, "But he let Serena go. Sent her back to the prison. That has to mean something."

"Man bro, sounds like you've gone native." Merle laughed from behind him, "Climbing into their beds and everything."

Daryl made a fist. Merle needed to leave Serena out of this. Daryl was the only one of his side and if he continued to push his buttons he'd end up losing him too. He turned around a pushed his brother, "No more then you, buddying up with that psycho back there."

Merle smiled his evil little smirk, enjoying the anger that Daryl was showing. He nodded, "He is a charmer, I'll tell you that." He turned his head to look at Michonne, "He's been putting the wood to your girlfriend Andrea big time."

Michonne's jaw tightened as she glared at him, holding her sword tightly. She didn't respond, but Daryl could tell from the look on her face that she wanted nothing more then to kill him.

Glenn dropped his gun to his side, looking from Merle to Rick to Daryl, "Andrea's in Woodbury?"

Daryl nodded, remembering the way Andrea had called the Governor by his name and pleaded to him. He could tell what Merle had said about the two of them was true, "Yeah. Right next to the Governor."

That was enough to get a reaction out of Michonne at she stepped towards Daryl with her sword out in front of her. Daryl jumped back, out of reach of her swing and looked fiercely at her. Chick was crazy.

Rick put his arm out, pushing Michonne back again, "Put that thing away!" He ordered, and she did as she was told but continued to stare at Daryl. Rick shook his head, "You know Andrea?" He asked her.

Michonne's gaze moved from Daryl to Rick, but she still didn't say a word. Merle chuckled, "Oh yeah she does. Her and blondie spent all winter together out in the forest." He said, making a kissing noise.

"Shut up Merle!" Daryl told him again. Turning everyone's attention to Michonne was not going mean they would forget about him. He was too much of a risk to forget about.

"We pulled them out of the forest. Andrea was close to dying." Merle kept on, ignoring Daryl's warnings.

"Is that why she's with him?" Maggie asked, trying to wrap her head around the thought. The Governor obviously disgusted her.

Merle nodded, "Sure. Snug as two little bugs." He laughed, "So what you think about that Sheriff?"

Rick shook his head, turning to stare angrily at Merle, "Will you just shut up?" He asked. He then glanced over at Daryl, probably wondering how he expected them to put up with his ass hole brother.

"Hey man, fine, shut me up, but you gotta know that the Governor is probably plotting his revenge right now. Hell, he might be on his way to the prison as we speak." Merle reminded them.

Rick turned to look at Merle, but didn't have anything to say. He knew Merle was right. Hell, Merle probably knew how the Governor thought better then any of them. Daryl shook his head, "He's right, we need to get back. We need to warn the others, get ready. I need to make sure Serena got back safely."

Glenn grunted and shook his head, "So you're willing to bring him back to the prison where Serena and Amy are?"

Daryl shrugged, "He saved Serena once. And he's not a rapist."

Glenn glanced over at Maggie again and she sighed, shaking her head, "But his buddy is." She told them quietly.

Daryl heart sank as he realized what Maggie was telling them. He was disgusted. The Governor had put his hands on her. He suddenly understood where Glenn was coming from. If it had been Serena in Maggie's position he wouldn't even want his brother back in the prison with them.

"He aint my buddy." Merle assured them, "Believe me, after last night he wants me dead just as much as the rest of you. There's no going back there for me."

Rick shook his head, "It won't work," He said, looking at Daryl, completely ignoring Merle, "He'll stir shit up. We don't need that."

Daryl sighed, "He … he's blood…family."

"Your 'family' is waiting back at the prison for you Daryl." Glenn tried to assure him. And as much as Daryl remembered that, he still wasn't willing to give up on his brother.

Daryl turned to look at Merle, who had finally shut up and was just staring at him with hopeful eyes. Daryl almost thought he saw a glimpse of worry in them. Merle didn't want to be alone more then anyone else did. Daryl shook his head, "Ya'll don't know. I need him as much as I need them." He looked at the ground, "If you won't let him stay, fine, but no him no me."

"Daryl, that's not what I was saying." Glenn said to him.

"You don't have to do that." Maggie said, shaking her head.

"No. I do. Let us come back to the prison with you. We won't stay, but I'm not leaving Serena behind…or Amy. I'll pack up my family and leave if that's how it's gotta be." He looked over at Merle who was watching him with his mouth hanging open with just as much disbelief as the others, "I wouldn't have made it this far without him, so don't ask me to leave him now."

Rick shook his head, "There's gotta be another way." He was distraught about the thought of loosing his right hand man. Even Rick had to admit that the group wouldn't be where they were without Daryl.

"No him, no me." Daryl said again.

Rick looked down at the ground, kicking some twigs. He resented Daryl because he knew that he wasn't going to just let them go. If they had to put up with Merle just to keep Daryl with him it was something Rick was willing to do. He chuckled and nodded, "Ok, fine." He looked back up at Daryl, "We aren't gunna let you go, you know that. But I swear to you Daryl, you better keep a leash on him."

"All right!" Merle celebrated, jumping on his brother with laughter. Daryl pushed Merle off, in no mood to celebrate. He had been hoping that Rick would give in if he thought that it meant loosing Daryl and Serena, but he hadn't been sure. He didn't like giving his leader an ultimatum, but it had worked.

Glenn shook his head, "I don't believe this." He mumbled, turning and grabbing Maggie's hand, walking a head of them back to the car.

Daryl looked over at Merle as the other walked away too. Before they headed for the car Daryl pushed his brother back against the trunk of the tree and held him there, pointing in his face, "I swear to god Merle, if you fuck this up…" He threatened.

/

The morning had come on them quick and Serena hadn't been able to catch a wink of sleep. She sat in her bed that she normally shared with Daryl watching Amy sleep beside her. She was like an angel, her tan skin so sort and smooth without any blemishes, her brown little eye lashes fluttering as she dreamed. Serena almost felt at home, except for that fact that her man was still missing.

It felt nice to have her cell back again. Beth was letting Ass Kicker sleep in the bassinette in her cell. Apparently Ass Kicker had gotten quite attached to Beth after several feedings and Serena was just as happy to give the responsibility up. She had enough to worry about with Amy, and this way she wouldn't become overwhelmed.

Craig had settled down in the cell beside her after she'd told him there was no way he was sleeping in with them. He still seemed set on making them a family, no matter how hard she tried to deter him from it. She figured it would take seeing them with Daryl for it to sink in that he had no chance with her, and that Amy didn't need a dad.

Most of the others were up and moving. Hershel had gone out into the lobby to help the new people out by stitching up some wounds. Carl had explained to her the night before that they had managed to find a way into the prison through a knocked down wall and he'd helped them get away from a hoard. But not before one of their women had been bitten. It was very sad.

But Carl had done the right thing keeping them separate from the group. They couldn't take the risk of having complete strangers amongst them until Rick got back. Rick would have final say in who stayed and who they'd send packing. Serena knew it was the same with Craig, but that fact that he'd helped her escape and that he was Amy's bio-dad had to mean something.

Amy started to whine beside her, rolling from her side onto her back and scrunching her face up. She finally opened her eyes and looked up at Serena and suddenly her whining disappeared and she smiled up at her. She then reached out her hands, "Ma." She said.

Serena smiled and grabbed her under her arm pits, lifting her up and pulling her in so her head was resting on her shoulder. She was still tired and would take a little while to wake up. Serena rocked her back and forth, happy to have some snuggle time with her baby again.

They had only been rocking a few minutes when Beth appeared in the doorway to their cell with baby Ass Kicker balled up in her arms, "Hi." She smiled, "Carol is just heating a bottle for Judith. And Axel is making breakfast. Care to join us?"

Serena nodded and stood up slowly. Amy didn't lift her head from her mother's shoulder, but rather stared at Beth with still tired eyes as the two women moved across the cell block to the barred door. Serena peeked in the cell beside hers at Craig who was passed out on his bed. It seemed that at least one of them wasn't having any trouble sleeping. Then again, he didn't have anyone he had to worry about.

Beth looked over at Amy and smiled, "You know, I mashed up some of the canned beans we had last night and fed her some. She actually didn't mind them."

Serena looked at Beth with a look of surprise, "Really?" Amy had never had human food before. When they were on the road Serena had chosen to save the whole food for the others and just continued to breast feed, but now that they had a good supply from the prison kitchen she supposed it wouldn't hurt to slowly introduce Amy to new foods. She smiled, "I thought she'd miss my milk and put up a fuss."

Beth chuckled, "Well she did at first, but I just plopped some in her mouth and she didn't know what had hit her. It was only after I'd made her taste it that she finally accepted it willingly. I think it will probably be a battle like that until you finally get her off your milk completely."

Serena nodded, "And did I hear you call this on Judith?" She asked, nodding down at the new born in Beth's arms.

Beth smiled, "Yeah. Carl named her. He didn't like that we kept calling her Ass Kicker."

Serena laughed, "Too bad. I liked Ass Kicker."

Carl unlocked the big door and opened it for them as the moved into the lobby. The smell of whatever it was that Axel was cooking hit Serena's nostrils and her stomach groaned. There had been so much going on the day before she hadn't even realized how hungry she was. Hell, she hadn't eaten since yesterday at breakfast.

The lone women in the group of strangers looked over at them and her mouth dropped. She started to get up from her spot at the table, looking at the two children in their arms, "Babies?" She whispered, almost like she didn't believe it, "How old?" She asked, moving towards them.

Serena looked over at Judith, "The little one is barely a week old, and Amy here is nine or ten months." She answered, embarrassed that she couldn't say exactly how old her daughter was. But time seemed so different now, like it didn't matter so much.

The girl nodded, "Wow." She smiled, gazing at the children as Beth moved away from them, towards where Carol was standing at the stove. The woman shook her head, "To be honest I never thought I'd see a baby again." She looked over at Beth again, "She seems good for just having given birth." She commented.

Serena's gaze followed the woman's and she sighed, "She's not the mother." She said quietly.

The woman's face sunk and she turned back to Serena, "She didn't…" She didn't finish the question. Serena shook her head and the woman just knew. Judith's mother was gone. "And this one," She asked, nodding at Amy, "Is she yours?"

Serena nodded solemnly. At least one of the two pregnant women in their group had made it through the birth. But Serena didn't like to think about that. Amy's birth had gone relatively smoothly. She didn't like to be reminded of all that could have gone wrong.

The woman smiled and lifted her hand, running it through Amy's curls. She smiled, "Well thank god for small miracles." She said, "She's beautiful."

Serena nodded, she already knew that. But it felt good to hear it from someone else. It made Serena felt less bias, "Thank you."

/


	19. Chapter 19

Daryl was squished into the back of the green SUV between Michonne and Merle who kept throwing each other deadly glances from across the car. He tried to ignore their bad vibes by turning to look out the window at the prison coming into sight. He breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be home. The sun was high in the sky already and it felt as if he'd been gone forever. He just couldn't wait to be back with his two favourite girls.

As they approached the gate Carl and Carol appeared and let them in quickly. The walkers around the outside were starting to get thick. They would have to get out and take some down soon, but not today. Carol peeked in the car at them, smiling when she made eye contact with him. He liked Carol. She was quiet, and helpful, and after losing Sofia he felt like they had a definite connection.

Rick jumped out of the car and gave Carl a big hug, happy to see him still alive and well. He then turned back to the car, "Go a head, we'll be up in a minute." He said. Maggie had been sitting on Glenn's lap for the ride so they could all fit, so she now just scooted across the seats and into the driver's seat. She put the car in drive and tore up to the prison, happy to be back too.

As they brought the car to a stop Daryl could see the others starting to pile out of Cell Block C. Maggie jumped out of the driver's seat and raced to her father as he hobbled his way out into the sunlight. He held her tight and she buried her face in his beard. Daryl couldn't tell if she was crying or not.

Then he saw her. Serena stepped out into the sunlight, watching the car with worry. He pushed at Merle, "Go, go." He ordered, "Hurry up." His brother seemed nervous to get out of the confines of the car, but with Daryl's urgency he stumbled out, making room for Daryl.

Daryl pushed past him, stepping foot on the tarmac and turning to Serena. She froze when she saw him and her face quivered, opening her arms to him. "Oh thank god." He exclaimed, moving towards her in a rush. He couldn't contain himself. He swept her up in a hug, lifting her small frame off the ground and squeezing her tight. He pressed his lips against hers and breathed in her smell. He never wanted to let her go.

When he finally placed her back down on the ground they didn't disconnect from their embrace. Her hands made their way around the back of his head, playing with his dirty hair, massaging his scalp. His hands held onto the small of her back, pressing her body against his and allowing him to feel her warmth. His tongue wandered into her mouth, dancing with hers and finally she moaned quietly and her lips formed a smiled. When she finally removed her mouth from his he buried his face into her neck, pecking it lightly.

He loved that they didn't have to say a word. She knew that he was pissed at her for leaving. And she knew that he would have done anything to get her back. And she knew the mistake she'd made. All of that didn't matter though. Not now that she was safe back in his arms. He could feel Merle's eyes burning into his back, watching him act in a way he'd never seen before. But he didn't care. This was who he was now.

Finally he stopped playing at the nape of her neck and straightened up, looking down into her cool blue eyes. Her face was bruised on the one side. It was a light purple that covered most of her left cheek. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers along the wound gently.

She turned her head away from him and lifted her own hand to cover his, "It's nothing." She whispered, knowing what he was going to ask. Anger ignited in him. It wasn't nothing. Someone had hurt her. But he held in any remark he wanted to make, choosing to leave it for later.

Then she let his hand go and reached up, running it along the gash on his right cheek where Merle had struck him. She winced as she touched it, as if his hurts gave her pain too. He shrugged and smiled, "That's nothing too." He told her, leaning in and kissing her again.

He wanted to pick her up and take her inside. He wanted to make love to her right now. To feel her skin against his and show her how much he'd missed her. And remind her how much she meant to him. But he couldn't do that and leave his brother with the begrudging group. Ravishing Serena would have to wait.

He disconnected from their kiss and let her free of his hug, but reached down and grabbed her hand. They both turned to look at Merle. Daryl was surprised to see Serena smirking at his brother. Merle was still standing at the car. He smiled back at her, an awkward smile that Daryl had never seen Merle wear before, "Hey there Preggers." His brother said, giving a quick wave.

Serena nodded, "Merle."

"Glade to see you made it back alright." Merle said, moving towards them finally.

Serena smiled, "Yep. No problems."

"And Craig?" Merle asked curiously.

Daryl turned to look at Serena. "Craig?" He questioned. Had he missed something?

Serena gave Daryl a nervous look, "Uh, yeah…"

"Daaa!" Amy screamed, pulling him away from the conversation.

Daryl turned to see Amy in the arms of a man he'd never seen and they were coming towards him. Amy was waving her arms franticly with her big white smile plastered across her face. Daryl shook his head, "Hey baby!" He called putting out his arms and grabbing her from the guy, who passed her off without a word.

Daryl tossed Amy up in the air like a rag doll a few times and she laughed hysterically, "Daa! Daa!" She screamed. He couldn't help but laugh too. Finally he stopped throwing her and pulled her small body towards him, hugging her close. She reached her delicate hands up and started playing with his sweaty face.

He placed a peck on her forehead and rocked her back and forth, "Oh my gosh, I missed you." He told the little girl as she blabbered to him in her little baby language.

The man he didn't know chuckled beside him and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, she certainly knows who her dad is." He commented, watching them.

Daryl laughed, nodding as he bounced Amy up and down, "You bet she does." He then looked over at the guy, "I'm sorry. Daryl. How are ya, guy?" He said, putting out his free hand for a hand shake.

The guy gave Daryl a funny look but took his hand anyways, "Craig. Good to meet you." He smiled, and then glanced over at Serena who seemed uncomfortable with the whole thing.

Daryl's eyes moved to Merle and Serena. This was the guy they'd been talking about. Serena shrugged, "Craig got me out of Woodbury. He got me back here safe." She explained.

Daryl nodded and looked at Craig again, "Thank you man, I owe you big time." He pointed at Serena, "She … she means the world to me."

Craig rubbed the back of his head nervously yeah, "Uh, yeah, of course. No trouble."

Serena stepped forward, pulling his attention back to her, "Daryl, why don't you come inside. I have a few things I need to explain to you." She asked him, grabbing a hold of his hand again.

Daryl looked from Serena, to Craig, to Merle and felt like he was being left out of something. Like there was some secret that only he didn't know. He nodded to Serena, "Ok, sure." He looked at Merle, "You Ok?"

Merle nodded, "Yeah brother, go on, I'll be fine." He laughed, "I'll try to stay out of trouble."

Daryl nodded and turned to see Rick coming towards the group, having walked up with Carl and Carol from the main gate. Rick looked at him and smiled, happy to see Daryl with his daughter in his arms and Serena at his side. Daryl nodded to him his appreciation before turning and walking towards the cell block with Serena.

He turned to look back at his brother and Craig who were both watching them walk away with a look of worry on their faces. He frowned. What was he missing here?

/

Serena led Daryl across the lobby towards their cell block, past the group of strangers who were watching them without a word. She was trying to work out in her mind what she was going to say to Daryl. How she was going to explain Craig to him. Not that she hadn't been trying to figure that out since she'd gotten back, it just hadn't come to her yet.

"Babe, who are they?" Daryl asked about them once Serena had unlocked the cell block and they were inside, out of ear shot.

Serena shrugged, "Other survivors I guess. They found their way in through a knocked down wall in the prison. Carl saved them from a hoard before I got back here. We were just waiting for Rick to see what he wanted to do." She tried to explain quickly so that they could get to the dreaded conversation she knew was coming.

Daryl nodded, "Oh." He adjusted Amy in his arms and she seemed to be snuggling down for a nap. He moved her from balancing on his hip to cradling her and she gazed up at him, trying to keep her eyes open, "Somebody's tired." He said.

Serena smiled as the reached their cell and she stopped in the doorway, letting him in a head of her, "Yeah. Carol said she didn't really sleep much while we were gone. She was too worried."

He yawned himself, "Yeah, I understand the feeling." He didn't set her down though, or sit himself. He turned to look at Serena in the doorway, "So what's up?"

She sighed, struggling with the words, "Craig isn't just a guy from Woodbury." She started, not wanting to just blurt it out. But then again, it was like a band-aid. It was probably better to just rip it off quick, "I knew him before the outbreak. From school."

Daryl looked at her with surprised, "Oh…cool. You guys were friends?"

Serena nodded and rubbed her forehead, "Uh, yeah, sort of. You see, Craig, he and I … we like, sort a, had a thing. But nothing serious. We just … hooked up."

Daryl blinked at her and stopped rocking back and forth, "Hooked up like … like how you were hooking up with Amy's father?" He asked, remembering her explanation on how Amy had come to be. He was putting two and two together.

Serena fidgeted with her fingers, looking down at them, "Yeah …" She said slowly.

Daryl moved towards her a few steps, "Serena, what are you trying to say? Is Craig…" He trailed off, shaking his head, "Oh god. Is Craig Amy's father?"

Her mouth was dry and she couldn't bring herself to speak. Looking at him she thought he might burst into tears at the thought. She nodded quickly and darted her eyes down at his feet.

Daryl let out a huge sort of half grunt half sigh, turning around in a slow circle and looking up at the ceiling, "I can't believe this." He said more to himself then anything. He shook his head and looked down at the little girl in his arms trying his best to process the news with grace. Finally he turned back around and stared at Serena, "So what does this mean then? For me? Because I've put in the time. I'm her daddy, Serena!"

Serena shook her head and moved towards him, putting out her hands and rubbing his arms, "I know, I know." She assured him, "Look, nothing is going to change, Ok? You are her dad. You always have been and you always will." She pressed her forehead against his and spoke softly, the two of them fixed their eyes on their daughter. "I didn't even know Craig was alive until Woodbury. And he didn't know about her, obviously. It's only fair that he know who she is. And besides, I just look at him as another person to look out for her. To be there for her, you know." She was speaking so fast, trying to make everything alright.

Daryl sniffled a little bit, "Yeah, sure. Ok." He said. But he didn't sound so sure. He stepped back from her a few steps. He had a hard look on his face again, "But I'm just saying, I'm her dad. If he thinks he can come in here and take that away from me he's gunna have a fight on his hands." He promised.

Serena agreed, "I've already told him, more then once, you are the only dad that she needs. If he wants to be in her life I don't think it's our place to stop him, but there's no chance that he'll replace you." She moved toward him again, but didn't reach for him, not sure if he was upset with her or not, "She loves you. I love you. We're a family."

He nodded, looking down into her eyes. He still seemed uneasy, and he was holding onto Amy like he'd never let her go, but the mention of their family seemed to calm him a little.

"Daryl!" Glenn called, racing towards their cell, ending their conversation. Daryl stepped towards him. Glenn was shaking his head, "It's Rick. He was talking to those people, trying to decide if they should stay and then all of a sudden he started talking to someone up in the rafters. Someone that's not even there. He's lost it Daryl!" Glenn said with worry.

Daryl looked over at Serena, holding Amy out to her. In moments he'd gone from worried family man to leader, coming to the call when the group needed him. He went with Glenn out into the other room where Serena could hear shouting. She followed quickly, passing through the metal doorway and surveying the scene in front of her.

From where she stood behind Daryl she could see Rick pacing back a forth and looking up at the rafters, just like Glenn had described. He was in tears, "I can't help you!" He screamed up at the empty space, "Get out! Get out!" He called.

"Rick, shh, just relax." Daryl said, trying to get his friend's attention, but to not avail.

Serena looked around at the rest of the group. Everyone was there, even the new comers, Michonne, Merle, and Craig. They were all watching Rick with worried looks on their faces.

"Easy Rick." Daryl said, putting his hand out and touching Rick's shoulder.

"You don't belong here!" Rick screamed, pulling his loaded weapon from the holder on his belt, "Get out." He pointed it up at the rafters with anger.

Daryl stepped back from him, turning and putting his body in front of Serena and Amy, protecting them.

"Ok, ok." Hershel said, looking at the group of strangers, "I think you better go." He ushered them.

The big black guy who seemed to be the leader put up his hands, "Ok, we're going. Look, no one has to get shot here." He said, moving towards the doorway.

"Just go, now." Glenn said, opening the door for the four of them.

Rick continued to walk in circles, glancing up at the rafters and shaking his head, "No, no." He spoke to himself. Once the four strangers were gone Rick collapsed on the ground, pulling himself into a ball and continuing to talk to himself.

Daryl watched the scene along with everyone else, not sure how to react. He didn't know what was happening, but he was afraid for his friend. I look like Rick had lost his mind. And hell, after all Rick had been through Daryl couldn't blame him. But it wasn't exactly the best time. They all needed him.

/


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi readers. Just wanted to apologize for the mix up with the last chapter and posting chapter 18 twice. I was doing it late and selected the wrong document. When I saw all these reviews for me the next day I was so excited until I read them and it was just everyone telling me that I'd posted a repeat. My bad! But just so you all know I did post the real chapter 19, so go back and read it first.**

**I'll try not to make that mistake again, but no promises. There's no telling what I'll do when I'm tired.**

**I own nothing except Serena and Amy. Enjoy and send me you love **

/

Daryl finally felt right at home. He stood in the lobby with a bowl of sloppy breakfast in his hand watching the group around him. For once everyone was there. Serena sat at the table in front of him with Amy on her lap trying her best to feed the little one some of the breakfast. The others were there too, all having just woken up for the day. All except for Rick, who'd been up for hours and was doing a perimeter check now.

Merle sat at one of the tables quietly eating his own meal with Craig beside him. The two of them still didn't fit in with everyone else and were more or less sticking together. Daryl kept giving sideways glances to Craig, not sure how else to deal with him. He didn't like that Craig was around, and he sure the hell didn't like that he had a claim to Amy too. But he was trying to be civil. There was no need to start something unless he needed to.

The room was quiet, with the clinking of spoons on dishes. They all knew about the threat of the Governor and it was at the forefront of everyone's mind, but no one really had a plan yet on how to deal with it. He cleared his throat and looked over a Glenn, "Hey, uh, we should probably go out into the prison later, see if we can find where those people got in." He suggested, breaking the silence, "If they could get in so can walkers … or someone else."

Glenn nodded, "Yeah. Ok." His eyes then shifted back to Maggie who was seated beside him. She'd been so quiet since they'd arrived back home, and Glenn wasn't the only one who was worried about her. The whole group could tell that something had happened to her back in Woodbury, but only those that had been out in the woods yesterday knew the truth.

"I'll come with you too brother." Merle offered, understanding that he needed to start making strides to fit into the group. And they both knew that was going to take a lot.

Daryl nodded then took another bite of breakfast. Serena turned around a looked up at him with a look of worry on her face, "You couldn't go one day without putting yourself in danger?" She asked. That wasn't fair. He'd been made to put himself in danger for her yesterday. And going up against a few slow walkers was nothing compared to the Governor and Woodbury.

He shook his head, "We need to make this place as safe as possible."

"I can come too." Craig offered, "If it would make you feel better to have more people."

Daryl instantly shook his head, "No. I think we'll be Ok with three." To be honest he just didn't want to be around Craig. He knew the guy had done nothing to deserve the cold shoulder, but Daryl just wasn't ready to get to know him, or have him as back up.

"Craig's efficient with a gun man." Merle assured him.

"I'm sure he is. We just don't need him." Daryl snapped back at him, with a little more anger behind his voice then he'd intended. Merle gave him a look but choose to drop the subject rather then push Daryl more.

"Hey." Serena whispered, reaching out her hands and grabbing his, rubbing it between her fingers. He looked down into her eyes and she gave him a quick smile, "Easy." She told him.

He sighed and turned away from her, pulling his hand too. He placed down his dishes along the far wall and rubbed the top of his head, trying to clear it. He didn't know why he was getting so upset. Nobody was to blame here. Craig hadn't done anything wrong, and neither had Serena for that matter. In fact, without the two of them Amy wouldn't be, and he just couldn't imagine a world without her.

"Here," He said, turning back to Serena and putting out his arms for Amy, "let me take her outside. She's clearly doesn't want anymore." He pointed out as Amy pushed the spoonful away from her mouth and shook her head.

Serena gave a sigh of frustration and lifted her towards him, "Fine. But she's going to just have to get used to eating the same food as the rest of us."

Daryl smiled at Amy, taking the little girl in his arms. She smiled at him and started kicking her feet and he knew she needed to burn some energy. Maybe it was time to start focusing on her walking. She was getting a bit big to be carried everywhere. He looked back down at Serena, "I'm just gunna take her out to the grass for a bit."

Serena nodded, taking another bite of the breakfast, "Ok. Have fun." She was giving him a bit of attitude herself, but he ignored it. He turned and walked towards the door, holding Amy on his hip. This sure the hell wasn't the home coming he'd expected.

The sun was beaming down as he stepped outside. There was a bit of a breeze blowing through the yard, but not much and in a few hours it would be too hot to have Amy out. But it was early yet, and not too bad. He strolled across the pavement and through the first gate, out into the grassed yard. He took in a deep breath of fresh air and looked over at Amy, happy to have some alone time with her.

He held her down, close to the ground so she could walk with support from him and she started to laugh. She put one shaky foot out in front of the other and stomped it down as they moved out into the grass more.

Daryl smiled down at her. She was still so young and innocent. He wished he could be as oblivious as her. She didn't know about the dangers of the walkers, or the even bigger danger of the Governor. She had no idea about Craig or who the hell he was. She didn't even know what a bad guy Merle was, or that no one else liked him. And least of all she didn't know when her parents weren't getting along.

He hated fighting with Serena because they never truly fought. His parents, when his mom had still been alive, used to go at it like cats and dogs. Some times he wished that Serena would just yell at him. Scream her lungs off. At least then they would be discussing things, rather then keeping everything bottled in. But their relationship was nothing compared to his parents. If he ever saw himself becoming his dad he'd leave. Their relationship had just been toxic. He didn't even think they actually loved each other. And that was something he could still be sure of, he loved Serena. And she loved him.

"Hey man." Someone called from behind him. He turned his head to see Craig standing a few feet away watching them. When he made eye contact with him Craig waved awkwardly, "Hi." He said again.

Daryl nodded and then turned his attention back to Amy, who was stumbling through the long grass. Maybe if he pretended Craig wasn't there he'd get the point and walk away. But that was probably too much to ask for.

"I know Serena told you who I am." He said, moving towards them.

What was he getting at? Daryl nodded, "Uh, yeah." He set Amy down on her bum amongst some flowers and she immediately reached for them, ripping them out of the ground with a laugh and throwing them. Daryl turned to look back at Craig, "She told me. So?"

Craig shrugged, "I just wanted to make it clear, we both know that's my daughter. And I'm gunna be there for her." He said, pointing down at Amy.

Daryl let out a short laugh. Was this guy threatening him? He shook his head, "You can be there for her, sure. I'm not gunna stop you. But she's my daughter. And you aren't going to change that." He turned and picked Amy up in his arms and looked at her, "Hey Amy, who's your daddy, huh?" He asked in his baby voice.

Amy laughed and put her hand out, placing it on his chest, "Daa." She said clearly.

Daryl smirked, more proud of Amy then he'd been in a long time. He turned and glared back at Craig, "I think she just cleared that up for all of us, don't you?"

Craig sighed, clearly at a loss for words. Daryl wasn't sure what his intention had been in the first place, following him out here to piss him off, but things clearly hadn't worked out in his favour. He shrugged, "Yeah man, I get it."

He stepped backwards away from them looking rather defeated. He turned to go back into the prison and Daryl stopped him, "And Craig…" He stopped, turning to look over his shoulder at the two of them again, "I just wanted to make it clear," He said, repeating Craig's own words back to him, "that you're not gunna threaten or push me out. This little girl is worth fighting for." And with that Craig turned his head and stormed away.

Daryl stood watching him until he was absolutely sure he'd gone back inside. He then sat down in the grass and placed Amy in front of him, between his legs. He ran the conversation he'd just had through his mind a few times, trying to look at what Craig had been saying as anything but a warning. But in the end that's all Daryl heard. And after how Daryl had responded he knew that the two of them were not going to get along, ever.

He was only sitting with his little girl for a little while before Michonne came up behind him silently, "Hey." She said, pulling him away from his alone time.

He turned and looked up at her. She was staring out at the surrounding area, beyond the fence. He nodded, "Hi." He reached down and poked under Amy's armpits making her laugh and push him away while she continued to tare at the grass.

"I don't think Rick is Ok." She stated, nodding down at a section of the fence.

Daryl turned and looked at the same spot where she was. There, beyond the fence, out in the open stood Rick. He was all alone and seemed to be moving and talking to the air in front of him. Daryl sighed. He had wanted to believe that the incident with Rick yesterday was a one time thing, but watching him talk to an invisible person now only proved that he was really loosing it.

He nodded and ran both hands through his hair, "Yeah … I don't think so either." He was flashing back to when Rick had lost Lori and he'd had to take over for a short time. That's not what Daryl wanted. He wasn't a leader. His job was simple, take care of himself and his family. But if Rick lost his mind that meant someone would have to step up, and Daryl was worried that would be him.

/

Serena stood in her cell sorting through her clothes. Carol had washed most of them while she'd been held hostage at Woodbury so luckily all she had to do was pick a clean outfit. Although she didn't have much to choose from. Now that she was the thinnest she'd ever been she couldn't find much to fit her. When she'd been pregnant she had been able to wear anything the guys had given her, but now she was stuck with two or three outfits that she'd found in the abandoned houses they'd been through.

Serena had considered asking Rick if she could have some of Lori's clothes since she had been so small, but the idea of wearing them just seemed wrong. It was probably still too soon. Besides, Rick wasn't doing too well now to begin with, she didn't want to upset him or trigger anything like what she'd seen yesterday when he'd kicked those people out. She'd just stick with what she had for now.

She sighed and pulled her large sleep shirt over her head and grabbed for her bra pulling it on and doing it up from the back. She then reached for one of her t-shirts when she heard a cough from behind her. She spun around to see Merle standing in the doorway to her cell staring at her with wide eyes.

She hugged the shirt she had to her chest, covering herself as she turned away from him again, "Jesus Merle." She complained as she pulled the shirt over her head swiftly.

He chuckled, "Sorry. I didn't know what you were doing in here." He smiled at her as she turned back around to face him, rolling her eyes at him, "I get why my little brother is so into you now." He joked.

She looked at him with frustration and shook her head. She wasn't laughing. "What do you want?" She asked, picking up the night shirt she'd tossed on the floor and putting it in a pile with some other dirty clothes.

Merle rubbed the back of his head like Daryl sometimes did when he was trying to find the right words. He shrugged, "I, uh, I wanted to thank you."

Serena froze, looking him in the eyes, "For what?"

"You know," He said, pointing at her face, "for not telling Daryl how you got that bruise on your face. If he knew that I did that he'd …"

"Kick you ass." Serena said, matter-of-factly. Merle nodded, knowing it was true, especially after seeing the two of them together. Serena gave him a small smile, "Don't worry about it." Daryl didn't need to know. Merle had been pissed off with her, but in the end he'd made up for it by getting her out of Woodbury safely.

"He…" Merle paused. Serena could tell that Merle was uncomfortable talking about her and Daryl. He was still struggling with the idea of his brother in a relationship and with a family. "He really cares about you."

Serena nodded with confidence, "I know. And I care about him. I told you, we're in love."

Merle nodded too. He kicked his one foot, staring down at the ground, "Yeah. I guess I just didn't believe it until I saw it yesterday. When we finally got back here and he saw you. I didn't think I'd ever see my brother like that."

She smiled, "He's a different guy. A better guy." She dared to say, knowing that Merle took a lot of responsibility for the way Daryl used to be.

Merle sighed, "Yeah. Sure. So you and me, we're good?"

Serena nodded, "Yeah, we're good. We both care about him and he cares about the both of us. I think it's important that we get along."

"Good." Serena saw a genuine smile creep across Merle face, "Knowing what you two girls mean to Daryl, I just want you to know I'll be there for you. You know? I'll look out for you." He promised.

Serena was touched. Merle had been so evil to her when he'd first took her captive, and he'd said some truly vile things about her and Daryl's relationship. But it seemed like he was trying to make amends for that and that made her feel better. She smiled at him, "Thanks. Same here. You're a part of the family too. Uncle Merle." She teased.

Merle frowned for a second, thinking about the name she'd just called him and he laughed a little, "Uncle Merle, eh? Hadn't really thought about that." He nodded, "I've been called worse that's for sure." He shook his head and turned away from her, leaving the cell door and walking away.

She smiled and chuckled to herself. She had been so worried about the thought of Merle joining the group, but out of him and Craig it didn't seem like Merle would be the one to worry about.

/


	21. Chapter 21

It was early afternoon and Serena stood in the lobby with a cranky Amy in her arms. Serena was trying to feed her some formula but she kept pushing the bottle away from her mouth and reaching for Serena's breast. It was an ongoing battle for Serena, but she had decided it was time to finally wean Amy, and she needed to stay strong.

"Ahhh!" Amy screamed flailing her arms out and pushing at the bottle. Serena had her cradled in her arms and had to sit down for fear of dropping her.

Serena shook her head, "Amy, that's all you're getting. You better eat some."

Carol was sitting next to her shaking her head, "She didn't put up that much of a fuss when you were gone." She said.

Serena shrugged, "Maybe she knew that she didn't have another option then." Amy was smart, and hard headed.

Carl was standing at the gated door that led into the rest of the prison. He started to open the door with the keys, opening it wide. Glenn, Daryl, and Merle came through the door each with a guard's vest on covered in guts and blood. Carl shut the door quickly behind them.

Glenn took of the helmet he'd been wearing and shook his head looking around at the group, "The tombs outside the boiler room are over run again."

Serena looked over at Merle and Daryl, who had opted not to wear helmets. Merle was pacing back and forth and Daryl was staring at the ground in front of him, probably hoping that Glenn would step up and take the leadership role on this task.

"That whole section had been cleared." Carl said. He was just chomping at the bit to get in there with the others and taste the action.

"They've gotta be getting in somewhere." Glenn said, shaking his head, "We're gunna have to find out where."

"I'm telling you that's a waste of time." Merle butted in, "The Governor is on his way with an army, I can promise you that. And when he gets here we will be stuck in here between them and the walkers out there." He pointed back at the door, "We should be packing up. We need to get out of here while we still have a chance."

Glenn glared at Merle, "Oh yeah, you'd love that wouldn't you. Get us to leave so your buddy can come in here and take over."

Merle shook his head and took a deep breath, "I'm trying to help you out here you hard headed little…" He trailed off, growling at Glenn through his teeth.

Hershel came out of the cell block with a backpack in his hands and wobbled towards the group, "Maybe Merle's right." He said to Glenn specifically, "If the Governor is on the way maybe its would be better to leave now."

Glenn looked at Hershel with surprise, "Running is not an option. This place is safe. We've made it our home."

"But how safe?" Craig asked, finally joining the conversation from where he stood by the door to outside. He was leaning in the doorway nonchalantly. "It sounds like walkers are streaming into this place from god knows where, and Merle is telling the truth when he says that the Governor is coming."

Glenn chuckled, "Sure, this coming from another one of his men."

Craig frowned, "My daughter is a part of this group. Do you honestly think I'd put her in jeopardy for the Governor's sake?"

"I don't know." Glenn shot back defensively, "We don't know you at all."

"Glenn," Serena spoke softly, trying to lower the intensity of the room, "he got me out of Woodbury safe, and he wanted us to come back here and warn the others. He's not one of them anymore."

"Fine." Glenn shot back, "He got you out safe. But he left Maggie and I there to be tortured by that sick fuck. Do you know what he did to us? To Maggie?" Glenn blurted, but then caught himself, stopping before he could say something that would really anger Maggie. He took a deep breath.

Serena didn't say anything. Her mind was racing. What about Maggie? She was still in her cell block sleeping. She'd been quiet and detached since she'd gotten back from Woodbury. She turned back to Amy and tried to put the bottle in her mouth once more. The room was too filled with egos anyways to try and give her input.

"Look, Rick is out there doing … whatever, and someone needs to be in charge." Glenn continued, "I think Rick would want Daryl or I to make this decision." He said, turning to look at Daryl.

At the mention of his name Daryl snapped out of his daze and looked over at Glenn. He quickly realized that not only Glenn but everyone was looked to him. "Huh?" He asked, looking around.

Glenn sighed at him in frustration, "What do you think? I think we need to stay here. We were on the road for months and this is that best place we've found. We cleared it out, and now we need to defend it from walkers and other humans."

Daryl blinked at Glenn for a minute. He nodded, "Going back out on the road with two babies now and Hershel with one leg could be a bad idea," He looked over at Hershel and gave him a sorry look for bringing his situation into consideration. But they had to be realistic, "if we can figure out where the walkers are getting in and close that off then we'd only have one threat to worry about." He glanced over at Craig. At least the group as a whole would only have one thing to worry about. He still had another.

"Good. Good." Glenn said, nodding at Daryl, "We could take a vehicle and scout the far side of the prison. It would probably be easier to find where they're getting in." He looked around that group who was just watching him now, deciding to keep their opinions to themselves, "We aren't going anywhere." He repeated.

"It's a bad idea man, I'm telling you." Merle said under his breath more to himself then to Glenn.

"If I want your opinion, Merle, I'll ask for it." Glenn said harshly before turning towards the cell block, "I'm gunna go tell Maggie where I'm going." He said, looking over at Daryl.

Daryl nodded, "I'll go out there with you. You shouldn't go alone." Glenn nodded back at him then walked away.

Serena sighed but didn't look up from Amy or say anything. What was the point? She felt like Daryl was trying to distance himself from her at this point. He'd been in his own little world, out of touch from her since he'd gotten back yesterday. He hadn't touched her last night, or even wrapped his arms around her while they slept. He'd barely spoken two words to her today unless it was about Amy, and she noticed he kept giving Craig these angry sideways glances.

It was like he was punishing her for having Craig around, like he was mad at her for it. She just didn't think it was fair. Deep down he'd known that Amy wasn't biologically his, and he'd never punished her for that before, but now that there was living, breathing proof of it right in the room it seemed to change everything for him. She didn't know what to do, or how to go about bringing him back to her. She'd just try to be patient and give him time.

Daryl turned and walked over to the corner where there was a cage that they were keeping all the weapons and ammo in. He picked up two hand guns and checked their chambers to make sure they both had full rounds. He tucked one of them down the back of his pants and put the other one on the table nearest to him for Glenn.

While he was picking trough the pile his brother approached him, "Hey little brother, you want me to come with?"

Daryl shook his head and looked over Merle's shoulder at Serena, who had her back to him at the table and was trying to give Amy a bottle, "No. I want you to stay here. Watch out for her," He asked, nodding in her direction, "If something happens you make sure she stays safe."

Merle turned and looked over at the two girls too, then back to his brother, "Sure man." He said, nodding, "You know I'm right, don't you? The Governor is coming."

Daryl nodded and sighed, tightening the string on his bow that he now had in front of him on the table, "Yeah, he's coming. That's why I want you here."

"Why didn't you speak up then?" Merle asked with frustration, "You saw how crazy the Governor is. You know I'm right."

Daryl shrugged and looked around that the gang of misfits that were in their group, "What do you want them to do? Rick is going crazy, Glenn is on a power trip, Hershel has one leg, and we have two babies whose cries will attract walkers for miles around. Either way, we are taking a huge risk. And you know what they say about the devil that you know and the one you don't, right?"

Merle let what Daryl had said run through his mind for a moment, "Fine, fine. But we should go. Bring your woman and your little girl and we'll go. You and me, we can make it. We'll keep them alive."

"Because brother, this is my family now," Daryl told him instinctively, "all of them. Not just Serena and Amy, but the old man, the Korean, little ass kicker, the guy going crazy and everyone else too. They are all my family. And we stand by family, right?"

Merle realized then that what he was trying to convince Daryl to do was a loss cause. He gave Daryl a dead smiled, "Ok brother, I hear ya." His brother was going to defend this place and these people against the Governor, walkers, and anything else that came their way. Or at least die trying.

/

Serena and the others followed Glenn and Daryl out into the yard to see them off. Serena had gotten Amy to drink a little bit more, but she would probably be hungry again soon. She held the little girl on her hip and stood with Carol in the shade from the building watching the two men pack up the truck with weapons. Hershel was standing near by them probably trying to talk them out of going. But Serena knew that both of them were just trying to keep busy to keep from confronting what was going on with both their relationships.

Carol glanced over at Serena, "What do you think?"

"About what?" Serena asked with a sigh.

"About everything?" She answered, "You've been unusually quiet."

Serena chuckled, "Well everyone else is giving their input, I thought I'd just stay out of it. The last time I made a decision I ended up going out on a formula run, and look how that turned out." She admitted, "It's time to let the men run things."

Carol frowned, "You don't sound like yourself at all." She told her honestly. She then looked back over at Daryl, "How's he taking the whole Craig thing?" She asked, changing the subject.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Honestly, I wish I knew. He isn't really talking to me. I think he's just letting it process or something."

Carol shook her head, "Don't let him stew in his own anger and worries. You have to make him talk to you about it or you'll loose him."

The thought made Serena's stomach sink. She was afraid to admit that she might already be loosing him. She sighed and shook her head, not sure what to say.

"Look, I know I'm not one to give advice on healthy relationships considering mine, but I'd hate to see you two be torn apart but something as stupid as Amy's paternity. She's yours. Yours and his. And that's that." She smiled at her.

Serena looked back across the yard at her man, "I wish Daryl believed that as much as you do."

"Make him believe it." She told her, motioning for her to go see him off.

Serena nodded and then started to walk across the yard towards him with confidence. He had the passenger door open and was standing by it waiting for Glenn to finish talking to Hershel. She rounded the truck and smiled at him when their eyes met but he only watched her with a neutral look on his face and in an instant her confidence left her again.

"Hey." She said coming to a stop in front of him. Amy reached out for him but rather then take her from Serena's arms he just bent over and kissed the little girl on the top of her head, running his hand through her hair. Serena watched them closely. She wanted him to turn and kiss her too. She wanted them to embrace the way they had yesterday when they realized that each other was safe.

"Hey." He said looking down at Amy rather then her, "How much of that formula did she end up drinking?"

"Not enough." She told him with a shrug, "Maybe for dinner I'll let her breast feed again. We'll see."

Daryl nodded blankly, "It's up to you." He looked over at Glenn who was walking away from Hershel towards the truck. Daryl sighed, "Anyways, I guess we're headin' out."

Serena nodded looking over at Glenn too, who was at the driver's side door swinging it open, "Ok. Well … be safe." She told him reaching out and touching his chest, hoping to connect with him.

When she touched him he froze, looking down at her hand. He reached for it and placed his hand over hers and giving it a squeeze and smiling at her, "I always am." He said to her. The same words he'd told her hundreds of times by now. He then let go of her and got into the truck and shut the door.

She stepped away from the vehicle as Glenn started the engine and watched it pull away. She held the hand that he'd been gripping to her own chest. They'd connected, for that small amount of time she'd reached though to him. It wasn't much, but it gave her enough hope. She watched the truck peel down the drive and out the front gate. She watched it until it disappeared out of sight.

Then Amy started to cry. She rubbed her eyes and sobbed, "Daa? Daa?" She said watching where the truck had disappeared too.

Serena rubbed the back of her head, running her fingers through her soft curls, "Shhh." She said, bouncing her lightly on her hip, "It's Ok baby. He'll be back." She assured the little girl, "Daddy will come back to us." She repeated, for her own benefit as much as Amy's.

/


	22. Chapter 22

Serena sat inside on the floor of the cell block with Amy on the floor in front of her. She'd laid out a big blanket and a few toys in hopes that spreading them out around the little girl might encourage her to crawl. But at the moment it was just serving to frustrate her.

Amy sat with a stuffed monkey in her hands sticking the animal's hand in her mouth and sucking, string across the blanket at the ball she loved on the other side. She kept watching the ball, hoping she could will it to roll to her while she sucked hard of the fabric of the monkey. She kept putting out her hand and waving at it and every now and then she'd let out a whine and turn to look at Serena, but by now she'd realized her mother was not going to help her.

Craig stood in the stairs that led to the second level of the cell block watching them too, laughing to himself every now and then. He was trying to keep his distance, but it was hard because he was just so drawn to Amy. He gazed at her shaking his head, "She is so stubborn." He said.

Serena smiled, "Don't know where she got that." She joked. They both knew it could have come from either one of them. "She just needed to put those legs under her and crawl."

"Maaa!" Amy whined again, pointing over at her ball and glaring at Serena like she might start to cry.

Serena chuckled, "Ball." She said and pointed at it too, "Get it Amy. Go get it."

Serena was leaning back against the wall of the cell block trying not to think too hard about everything that was going on. It only made her worry, and she'd much rather enjoy some time with her little girl.

Amy shook her head and turned to look at the ball again with a bring frown on her face as slobber fell from her bottom lip and hit the blanket. She bounced on her bum a few times, but that wasn't getting her anywhere.

Serena heard Maggie laugh as she emerged from the cell in front of them, wiping her eyes like she was just waking up. She glanced down at Amy, "Still hasn't figured out how to crawl yet?" She said, walking around the blanket and sliding down the wall beside Serena.

"She just won't do it." Serena shrugged.

"Maybe if you lay her on her belly it will give her the right idea." Maggie suggested.

Serena leaned forwards and grabbed Amy under her arms, changing her from a sitting position so that she was laying on her stomach like Maggie suggested. Amy didn't seem to like the idea at first and started kicking her feet out behind her like she was swimming.

Serena sat back and watched, "We'll see." She said. It couldn't hurt to try. She turned and looked over at Maggie, placing her hand on her thigh, "How you doing?" She asked quietly.

Maggie glanced around Serena at Craig, but figured he was far enough away and seemed more interested in Amy then the conversation at hand. She then looked back into Serena's eyes shrugging, "I'm trying to get over it, you know. But I just can't seem to get that bastard and … what he did out of my head."

Serena nodded. She still wasn't sure exactly what the Governor had done to Maggie. But she knew it was bad enough to get Maggie to tell him where their camp was, and she knew that wouldn't have been easy. She nodded, "Did he … you know…"

"No." Maggie said shaking her head. She shivered for a moment like she was remembering it, "He didn't rape me. He didn't everything else … but he didn't rape me." She said, not going into details.

Serena didn't know what to think. It could have just as well been her. If the Governor had gone into her cell first it would be her trying to deal with the horror. She looked over at Maggie. Poor, sweet, innocent Maggie. She almost wished it had been her. She rubbed Maggie's leg, "I'm sorry. That's sick."

Maggie nodded staring across the block into her cell blankly, "Uh huh." She agreed, "Glenn wants me to talk about it. Thinks it will help me get over it. I think he just thinks it will help him stop blaming himself."

Serena thought back to what Carol had just told her, about how she and Daryl needed to talk about things. Maggie was pulling a Daryl. She was shutting down when what she really needed to do was open up and trust the people she loved, especially Glenn. She sighed, "Maybe Glenn does have some selfish reasons for wanting to talk. But he might also be right. If you talk to him rather then shut down on him it will prove to him that you still believe in him and that you'll be Ok. You're strong, Maggie, we both know that. I trust you'll get though this. But our men, they will always feel the need to protect us, and when they don't succeed at that they beat themselves up." Serena smiled, "If you talk to him that will help to convince him that you don't feel like he's failed you."

Maggie sat their considering what Serena had said. She shook her head, "He didn't fail me." She said in a whisper.

Serena nodded, "Of course he didn't. But you need to tell him that, or else he's going to continue to try and redeem himself."

She sighed and looked over at Serena with a small smile, "I love him." She said, "Thank you." She added.

Serena nodded, "Of course." She sighed and turned back to look at Amy wishing that her problems with Daryl could be solved just as easily.

Amy had stopped her flailing and now had her hands at her sides pushing up. She slid her knees under her so that she was on her hands and knees staring across the blanket at the ball. Her tongue was sticking out of her mouth and she was concentrating hard at the task at hand. She had finally decided that is if no one else was going to help her get her ball she was going to get it herself.

Craig shot up on his feet pointing down at her, "Holy crap she's gunna do it." He said.

Serena laughed, shaking her head, "She sure is."

Amy slowly put one hand out in front of her and shifted forward on shaky knees. She was slow moving, but was carefully making her way. Serena held her breath with anticipation as Amy moved across the floor in front of her with no assistance for the first time. She left her monkey behind and slowly made her way to the ball.

Once it was within arms reach the task was over for Amy. She grabbed the ball in her tiny hands and plopped back down on her butt. She turned to look back at Serena with a huge, slobbery smile on her face as she raised the ball above her head with excitement and waved it around with pride, "Ahhh!" She screeched happily.

Serena was almost giddy as she clapped at Amy, "You did it!" She said to her in an excited tone. She almost couldn't believe it, but she knew what this small step meant. Her baby girl was growing up.

/

Serena made her way back out into the fresh air and sunlight with Maggie beside her. There was so much comfort in knowing that they could step outside and not have to be on guard. Amy sat comfortably on Serena's hip sucking on her hand. Serena wondered if Amy was starting to teeth, as she'd never been one to suck on things before.

Maggie patted Serena on the shoulder and gave her a thankful smile before moving away from her towards Beth and Carl who were seated at a table near by. Serena nodded back to her, just happy that her talk with Maggie had helped and that the girl was starting to come around.

Serena looked towards the first gate where both Merle and Craig were standing having a conversation and looking out on the yard. She slowly made her way towards them, turning her head to look in the same direction that they were. Down at the far fence line Hershel was standing in the long grass talking to Rick on the other side of the two fences. Rick was shaking his head at Hershel and Serena hoped that Hershel was trying to talk Rick into coming back inside the prison gates where it was safe.

"Hey." She said when she reached the fence, putting her free hand up and clutching onto the chain link. To her right was Craig, with Merle on the other side of him. The two of them turned to look at her with surprise, but they both just nodded.

"Your man Rick doesn't look like he is coming back any time soon." Merle said, turning back to watch the scene unfold.

Serena sighed and nodded, "The poor guy has been through a lot. He just needs some time to himself."

Craig chuckled a little, looking down at his feet and shaking his head, "You wanna know the one thing that separates Rick from the Governor?" He asked her, finally turning to look back into her eyes. She just looked up at him, waiting for him to answer. He sighed, "Sanity." He told her simply.

Serena's eyes flashed from Craig down to Rick who looked rather insane from where she was standing. She didn't know what to say to that. The Governor was a psychopath. Surely to heavens Rick would never get to that point. She took a deep breath, trying not to think about it, "Rick will be fine." She tried to assure them.

Both men turned to look at her again with confused looks on their faces. They weren't as sure about that as she was. Of course, they didn't know Rick either so she could understand their concern.

"Just don't worry about it, Ok." She said with a shrug.

Craig groaned, "That would be easier to do if your man would put me to work." He complained, "Seriously, I know he's got a problem with me, but I'm so bored. At least in Woodbury there was always something to do."

Merle laughed and looked back at the prison, "Well hey man, some of the best shit I ever scored was in prison. We should do a little raid."

Serena glanced over at Craig at the mention of drugs. He was looking right back at her, waiting for her reaction. He'd told her he was clean, and she'd been pretty impressed by that. But the only reason he'd been able to stay that way was because all drugs were hard to get and needed to be conserved if they were found. She rolled her eyes and shook her head but didn't say anything. If he wanted to get stoned that was his decision, but there was no way in hell he was going to be around Amy when he was like that.

Craig turned back to Merle and shook his head, "Naw man, I'm good." He told him.

Serena smiled slightly, impressed. Amy squealed and pointed through the fence down at the grassy area and Serena knew exactly what she wanted. She turned away from the two men, walking through the open gate and down the drive towards a grassy spot so Amy could play for a little while.

As she was walking away she heard Craig say to Merle, "For now, anyways. We'll see what happens." And the two of them laughed. Serena rolled her eyes but kept walking.

When she'd first met Craig drugs had been his life, he loved doing them, and selling them, and didn't really hang around anyone who didn't. Hell, she'd even smoked weed with him when they were together, but that all seemed like a life time ago now. She wouldn't be going back to that though, and she'd hoped he wouldn't either. But she knew that staying away from drugs was easier for her then for someone like Craig.

She used to love that Craig was a bad boy. He had a bad reputation with the school faculty and was known by all the students in one way or another. She used to love going somewhere with him, even though he never showed her any affection when they were out, it was the rush of just knowing that she was going home with him. That out of all the girls that showed him attention he'd chosen her. And if there were other girls, she hadn't known about them.

But the thought of him getting high only annoyed her now, and when she looked at him she didn't feel any of the pull that she had when they'd first met. He was still hot, maybe even more now that his skin was clear and he'd built up some mussel, but he just didn't do it for her like he used to. And she knew exactly why. It was all because of Daryl. No other man existed for her but him. He was all the bad boy she needed.

She smiled thinking about Daryl and all they'd built together as she placed Amy down in the dry grass that was getting quite long. She sat down beside her, running her hand through the little girl's curls. Amy looked over at her with her big brown eyes and smiled wide, pulling out some grass and holding it out to her. Serena laughed at took the clump from Amy graciously, "Why thank you." She smirked and the little girl started to pull one clump out after another.

Serena looked over towards the turned over bus where Michonne had taken to sleeping. She was standing by it now watching Serena with Amy with a frown on her face. Serena waved at her with a smile. Michonne nodded before turning her back to them. Serena shrugged. The woman hadn't made much effort to fit in with everyone else, and she was still being quite distant, but Serena could tell she was a warrior and that she'd be of use if the Governor did show up.

Just as the thought crossed her mind a shot ran out through the prison yard and Serena heard Carol's scream come from the other side of the fence. Serena froze for a moment, not sure how to react or where the shot had come from. She couldn't see Carol from where she was sitting in the grass.

She turned her head to look out around the prison fences and that's when she saw it. Just a little ways out from the main gate sat a great big truck, just like the ones she'd seen in Woodbury. She could barely make out the figures standing around it, but there was no denying it, that was where the shooting came from.

The prison yard was only silent for a moment before the shooting started up again. There was someone in the woods over near Rick and was shooting at him. Serena didn't stop to see if he was hit or not, she just grabbed Amy and laid down in the tall grass, rolling onto her side with Amy tucked in close to her chest, her back facing the main gate and the attacks beyond it.

Amy started to cry, not liking being constrained or the sounds of the bullets. Serena didn't know what else to do though. She was trapped in the grass without her gun or a means of escape. Amy's wails were making it really easy for anyone to know she was there, but she just hoped to god that the gun fire would over power it and that the grass was tall enough to hide the two of them.

An assault of bullets was flying around the prison yard now and when Serena turned to look she could see that someone was up in one of the far guard towers that were around the outer fence. If he was looking their way he would see her no problem. Serena hugged Amy to her tightly despite the angry wails coming from her, knowing it would be the only way to shield her from the attack if they aimed for her.

"Serena!" Serena heard a man's voice call from up at the gate that was closest to the prison. She couldn't make out if it was Merle's voice or Craig's and she couldn't see either of them. She was too afraid to answer. She was frozen where she was. From behind her she heard shots being fired, probably from Michonne who was still at the bus, and then the next thing she knew there was gun fire being delivered right back. Serena tried to shrink into as small of a ball as she possibly could as she heard bullets wiz by her. They weren't aimed for her, but they were still close.

There were bullets flying from both sides now as the others recovered and started to fire back at the Woodbury people. Everyone was supposed to have a gun. Serena was pinching herself now for leaving hers inside. She was so stupid. If anything happened to her or Amy she only had herself to blame.

The shooting went on for a while. Serena couldn't say how long. It felt like an hour, the whole time with Serena's heart thumping out of her chest trying to hold onto her little girl who was pushing on her and screaming wanting to get away from the loud noises and uncomfortable position.

And then, as quickly as the fire fight had started, everyone stopped and the yard went quiet except for Amy. Serena rubbed the little one's back, "Shhh. Shhh. Amy please." She pleaded.

"Serena!" She heard the voice call again. It was Merle. She could tell now.

She looked back up towards the gate, "I'm here! Here!" She called back, not sure where he was.

"Ok, go, go." He heard him say to someone. Then he and Craig appeared at the gate with weapons in hand. Merle had his gun up and ready, pointed at the guard tower where they all knew one of the Woodbury soldiers were.

Craig pushed open the gate and the two of them moved towards her, glancing around. The guy in the tower started to shoot again and Merle dropped to one knee and let rip at the guy with the automatic weapon. The others who were near the prison started shooting too.

The guy in the tower stopped shooting at Merle and Craig and turned his attention back to the others giving them a chance to get to Serena.

Craig was there first, getting to his knees when he reached her and looking out at the men at the truck, "Are you hurt? Amy?" He asked.

Serena tried to find her words, breathing hard, "No, no."

Craig put his gun down beside Serena, "Here." He said, sliding it into her, "I'll take her. We're gunna make a run for the tower over there, got it?" He asked, turning and nodding behind him at the tower near the second gate that they'd just come through. Merle was still kneeling with his gun ready halfway between them and the tower, ready to have their backs when they ran.

Craig didn't wait for a response. He lifted the screaming Amy from Serena arms giving her a second to collect her bearings before they made a dash for it. Amy didn't stop her flailing or screaming, in fact being handed off to a person she really didn't know only made her worse.

Serena pulled herself up off the ground onto her knees, picking up the automatic weapon in her arms. She pushed a piece of her messy hair out of her face and took one deep breath, "Ok." She managed to get out.

Craig nodded at her, "Ok, common." He said, finally standing and turning to run for the tower. Serena jumped to her feet and followed. As they did the men out at the truck let rip again, shooting right for them. Merle turned his aim and fired right back with anger in his eyes. Serena turned and pulled the trigger of her own gun before she really even had a target as she continued to move backwards.

Serena felt as if everything was in slow motion as the air from the bullets blew past her tickling the hairs on her arms. Merle finally got to his feet as she passed him and pushed her along. With everything going on she still heard Shane's voice in her head as she looked into the view finder of the gun and saw more clearly one of the men standing in the back of the truck firing at her. '_Breath Serena, concentrate. Then kill that son of a bitch._' She smiled as Shane's words echoed in her ears and she pulled the trigger and watched the man on the top of the truck fall backwards out of the truck box. She'd done it.

"Fuck!" She heard Craig shout out. She stopped shooting and turned to look at him. He was on the ground in the dirt with Amy lying beside him with her eyes shut screaming and waving her arms around. Craig was holding his lower back and a deep red liquid was pouring from him.

For a moment Serena thought she might be sick, but she didn't have time for that. She hurried to Amy's side, sweeping her up out of the gravel and bushing her off. "Maaaa! Maaaaa!" She called, digging her face into Serena's shoulder. She was scrapped up, but Serena couldn't see any blood coming from her.

Merle was kneeling beside Craig as he wiggled in pain swearing under his breath. Merle looked at her, "He's been shot." He called to her, "Go, get the door, we're almost there." He ordered her, pointing at the guard tower that was basically right behind her now.

She nodded, turning towards the tower door and pulling on the handle. The shooting had stopped again, but the yard wasn't quiet like it was before. She turned to see Merle helping Craig to his feet while Craig still held onto his back with his one hand, draping the other over Merle's shoulders and leaning on him for support. There was something coming. A truck, or vehicle, or something. Serena could hear the loud rumble of it through the trees as it sped towards them.

Merle and Craig stopped for a minute, turning to look out at the road in horror. An old postal van came into view at such speed Serena could tell that it wasn't going to stop. It ripped through both main gates, hurdling into the grassy yard and coming to a stop only a matter of yards from where they stood.

Merle turned back to her, "Common, go!" He yelled with more urgency in his voice then before. He knew what was in that van, Serena could tell. She held the door open for them as Craig hobbled into the tower and then Merle. Serena stepped in behind them and shut the door to the outside, cutting off the light. Everything went black and the only sounds were the deafening screams that Amy was still making.

/


	23. Chapter 23

Daryl could hear the sound of bullets before he could see the prison. He was leaning forward in the passenger's seat of the truck clutching the dashboard while Glenn pealed along the dirt road toward the sounds. Daryl knew there was no point in yelling at Glenn to go faster, he was going as fast as he could. Daryl had his bow in his hand, ready to fire if need be.

They finally cleared the bush and Glenn brought the truck to a quick stop in front of another white truck with a cage on the front of it. It was turned to face them and Daryl saw through the front window of the driver's side to the Governor. When their eyes met the Governor smiled wide and revved the truck. He then threw the truck into drive and drove past them, the Governor giving them a smug look of satisfaction as he passed them.

Daryl slammed his fist down on the dash of the truck, "God damn it!" He then looked through the smashed down gates into the prison yard where there were dozens of walkers moving about.

He glanced over at the far side of the fence where he'd last seen Rick milling about. He was glade he thought to look as he noticed Rick up against the fence with Walkers coming at him from out of the woods. He pointed, "Let me out! Rick's in trouble." He pushed open the door and jumped out of the truck, slamming the door behind him.

Glenn drove into the prison yard quickly, leaving him behind. It occurred to Daryl that he should go in and make sure Serena and Amy were Ok, but he'd left Merle to take care of them, and he knew for sure that Rick needed his help.

He ran as fast as he could around the outside of the fence with his hunting knife in his hand, plunging the blade into the skulls of Walkers who stood between him and his friend.

"Rick! Rick!" He called, hoping to get his attention. But Rick was too busy screaming and pushing the beasts away from him to hear Daryl's calls.

Daryl figured that Rick must be out of bullets because he could see him hitting the walkers in the head with his weapon rather then shooting them. As he rounded the last corner he took aim with his bow just as one of the Walker's managed to pin Rick against the fence, snapping its teeth in his face.

Daryl let his arrow fly right into the Walker's skull and Rick stopped screaming, breathing a sigh of relief. But neither of them had a moment to relax. Daryl tossed his knife to Rick and then reloaded his bow quickly, looking around at the swarm of Walkers coming out of the bushes at them.

He and Rick went at them, taking them down quickly. Daryl was happy to see that Rick's sanity hadn't left him to the point that he couldn't defend himself. Once they had taken down the majority of the Walkers around them Rick turned to Daryl and nodded, breathing heavily, "Thanks brother." He said quietly.

Daryl nodded back to him, "Of course."

The two of them then looked back at the prison. The grass yard was filled with growling Walkers, with more streaming in the smashed gates by the minute. Glenn had stopped the truck to pick up both Hershel and Michonne, taking them to safety, and all immediate danger seemed to be taken care of.

Daryl sighed, "I've gotta go find Serena." He said, turning and running back along the fence the way he'd just come, praying to god that both his girls had been safe inside from the attacks.

/

Serena sat on the floor of the guard tower rocking a still cranky Amy in her arms. Merle had managed to get Craig up the stairs to the top floor where there was actually some light. Now he had Craig lying on the floor in his stomach while he inspected his gun shot wound. Serena stared at them blankly, not sure what she could do to help. She was breathing heavily and trying not to think about the danger that was still outside.

"Merle … Merle! What was that van?" She asked.

Merle pressed down on the wound on Craig's back and Craig screamed, hitting the floor with his hand. Merle glanced over at her, "The van … it's filled with Walkers." He explained, "The Governor is gunna let them loose in the yard." Craig continued to squirm beneath him, "Stay still man!" Merle said with little patience, "The bullet is still in there, I'm gunna have to pull it out. But it's not too bad."

"Owe, fuck!" Craig said, "Not too bad? As bullet wounds go." He grumbled back trough clenched teeth.

Serena's eyes got big as Merle took his hand off of Craig's back and started to pry at the bloody hole with his fingers, digging down, trying to pull out the bullet. Craig screamed out in agony. Serena turned her head and shut her eyes at the same time. This was too much for her. They should get Hershel. But for all she knew Hershel was still out in the yard … the yard that Merle says will be filled with Walkers in a matter of minutes.

"Serena!" Merle called, causing her to turn and look at the horrific scene again, "I need your help, you have smaller hands, and two of them. Can you try and get this out?"

"Are you serious?" She asked, going white, knowing already that he was. She could barely look at the pool of blood that Craig was lying in, never mind the hole it was gushing out of.

"Yes." Merle was with a straight face, "He needs your help." He said, waving her over with his stump while he continued to press down on Craig's wound with his good hand.

Serena shuttered, but knew she had to try and help. After all, it had been Craig that had saved her life only a few days ago. She stood and moved towards him, holding Amy close.

Merle took his hand off of Craig's back and held out his arms for Amy, "I'll hold her."

Serena looked at him, all blood covered and wanted to deny him, but she didn't have any other choice. Amy was finally starting to settle down but wouldn't be Ok with just being left on the ground. She held the little one out to Merle who swept her up in his red hands.

Serena knelt down beside Craig and put her hand on the wound, turning her head away. "You're gunna have to look at it." Merle told her with frustration.

"Just give me a minute!" She growled back. She didn't like being rushed. If he pushed her too hard and she wasn't ready she would likely throw up all over Craig.

She took several deep breaths and then looked down at the hole. It was small, for all the blood that was coming from it. She slowly pushed her finger into the hole, stopping when it hit the dull end of the hard bullet. She took another deep breath before she pushed her thumb down into the hole too, hoping to grab the small object between her fingers. Craig jerked around as she pushed her fingers into his body screaming, but she didn't stop, she was trying to be as quick as possible.

"Hurry! Hurry the hell up!" Craig yelled at her.

She pushed a little deeper managing to get her fingers on both sides of the bullet. She squeezed hard and pulled up, pulling the bullet up and out of Craig's back. She held it out in front of her staring at the small piece of metal in her hands. And then she felt the blood hitting her like a fountain.

She looked back down at the hole which was spurting blood, ten times worse then it had been before she'd removed the bullet. She let the bullet go and pushed her hands back down on Craig's back, feeling the warm liquid surround her hands. It was too much.

She could hear Merle yelling at her, but she couldn't comprehend the words. She lifted her head to look at him and she could feel her chest getting tight. All she could hear was the sound of her own heart beat and the air she was sucking in filling her lungs.

From behind Merle she finally saw Daryl come into the room from up the stairs, his eyes wide with surprise as they met hers and he looked around at the scene in front of him. She opened her mouth to say something to him but she was sure all that came out was a slurred mumble. Then she felt herself falling back, the warmth of the blood no longer on her hand. The last thing she saw before she completely blacked out was Daryl racing towards her with his arms out. She didn't even know if he'd managed to reach her before she hit the cold, hard ground or not. She was already gone.

/

Serena opened her eyes slowly, finding herself back in her bed in the cell block. For a moment she thought that the Woodbury attack might have been a bad dream and relief surged though her. That was, until she moved her hand and noticed the dried blood that was caked on it. Then it all came back to her. She shook her head and quickly sat up in her bed.

"Hey, hey." Daryl said from where he was sitting on the metal frame of the bunk beds. He got to his feet as she started to move, lowering himself on the bed so that he was sitting beside her, "Just stay there. You're Ok." He assured her, putting out his hand and bushing her long hair out of her eyes.

She sat still, looking him deep in the eyes, "What happened?" She looked out at the dark of the cell block and then back at him, "How long have I been out for?"

"A few hours." He told her, "It's the middle of the night. Hershel said you were fine, but that your body had shut down. He told me to just let you rest and that you'd come out of it on your own."

She blinked at him with disbelief. She'd been in so much shock she'd passed out for hours? She hadn't known that blood had that effect on her. Of maybe it wasn't just the blood, maybe it had been a combination of everything. She still didn't think she was quite recovered from her time in Woodbury.

"How's everyone else?" She asked quietly, not wanting to wake everyone now that she knew what time it was.

Daryl shrugged, "We lost Axel. Hershel is fine. He stitched up Craig and gave him a few pain pills from the armoury to knock him out. He lost a lot of blood but Hershel says he'll recover." Daryl said it almost like he was disappointed. He looked at her, "The whole outer yard has been taken over though. There are dozens of Walkers out there now. Looks like Amy won't be able to enjoy the grass again any time soon."

Serena nodded and looked around, "Where is Amy?" She asked, realizing they were alone.

"Carol said she could sleep with her for the night. Ass Kicker is already sleeping in there and I wanted to be focused on you. I wanted to be here when you woke up." He put his hand up under her chin and held her face level with his looking her deep in the eyes, "You scared me."

She shut her eyes for a minute and lifted her hand grabbing onto his and bringing it down into her lap, intertwining her fingers with his. They were so ruff. She looked down in her lap at them. Her hands were still covered in blood, and they matched his blood and dirt stained ones almost perfectly.

"I'm glad you're here." She told his giving his hand a good squeeze, not wanting to let him go.

He smiled and leaned in planting his dry lips on hers for a brief moment. He then lifted his head upwards and planted another quick kiss on her forehead. "Of course I'm here." He said with his mouth close to her ear so she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

She sighed, comforted to know that even though they were having some difficulties he would still be there for her when she needed him. She should have never doubted them.

"Merle was impressed by your shooting." He told her, sitting back with a grin on his face, "It takes a lot to impress my brother."

She shrugged, "Well I'm sure he wasn't all too impressed with me after I fainted from the blood." She could only imagine how Merle had reacted. She was such a 'pussy'.

Daryl laughed lightly, "Oh, who cares." He said shrugging it off.

She nodded feeling a sensation of relief flood over her. Everyone was safe. Axel was the only person they'd lost in the vicious attack earlier. It was hard to believe. She took a deep breath and shook her head, trying to keep the tears she could feel welling up from falling. Daryl didn't need to see that. She tried to keep herself from thinking about everything they'd been through in the last few weeks and the danger they were still in. Most of all she tried not to think about being separated from Daryl.

All she could think about while she was laying out in that long grass with bullets flying by her and her little girl was being taken away from him. She could have died and they would have never had a chance to solve their problems. She would have died without her telling him she loved him that day. They had barely said a word to each other that morning and the guilt was all she could think about when she was facing her death. She hated that feeling.

She couldn't hold it back anymore, emotion hit her and she tears started to fall down her face while Daryl sat in front of her watching. She covered her eyes and tried to take deep breaths but the tears kept falling. "We were out there Daryl, in the yard. Amy and I could have died." She shook her head, "I hated the idea of leaving things between us the way they are." She whispered, trying not to sound too desperate. But really she wanted them to forget Craig and everything he represented. She needed them to just be a family again.

Daryl sat quietly for a moment watching her and feeling an uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch her. To hold her. He hated seeing her like this, all vulnerable and expressive. He didn't know how to handle those emotions. Rick had told him once that it was easiest to just let her cry when the women get like this, and so that's what he decided to do.

He tugged her towards him with the hand she was holding and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she fell into his lap in tears nuzzling her head into his hard chest. He cradled her and held her close, very much like he would Amy. He put a hand to her face and wiped her wet cheeks and he began to rock her as her small frame shook with emotion.

"Shhh." He told her putting his lips to her forehead again and planting a kiss on her. Slowly she started to calm down, breathing slowly, her warm breath heating up his chest.

Daryl couldn't say how long he held her for, or if time was even moving at all with the two of them moulded together like they were. Eventually she calmed and her eyes shut from exhaustion and she fell asleep in his arms while he watched over her. But soon enough tiredness hit him too and he dozed off while still sitting in the bed with Serena in his arms.

When he awoke hours later they were tangled up together in their bed still holding each other tightly. He pressed his nose into her long hair and took a deep breath of her, shutting his eyes with enjoyment. He didn't think about any of the dangers awaiting them outside or the threat of another man in the next cell. He didn't think at all. He just enjoyed the moment with the women he loved and didn't let anything ruin it.

/


	24. Chapter 24

It was late morning inside the prison and everyone was trying to occupy themselves. Going outside was not an option anymore unless the person was on guard duty. No one wanted another death in the group, and who knew what the Governor had planned for them next. Rick was still being distant, trying to figure out what their next move would be with Hershel and Glenn questioning him every two minutes. Daryl had gladly handed leadership back over to Rick, more content to take the role as his back up, but others were having trouble with letting Rick take back control after his breakdown the day before.

After the day they'd been through yesterday and the night they'd had both Daryl and Serena were trying to make an effort of keep to themselves and enjoy some family time with the little one. Daryl was trying harder then ever to put Craig in the back of his mind and forget about him, and that was a lot easier to do with the guy on bed rest and out of the picture temporarily.

The two of them sat on the hard floor of the cell block with their backs against the wall with Amy spread out on a blanket in front of them practicing her crawling. Daryl was holding Serena close with his one arm wrapped around her neck and draping down her far shoulder. He subconsciously ran his fingers along her arm making the hair on it stand up. She didn't say anything, happy for the subtle reminder that he was there. In the back of her mind she knew that they hadn't really talked about anything, and so nothing was really resolved, but she kept her thoughts to herself just happy to feel his warmth and love again.

Daryl had laid out some pots and pans that he'd gotten from the kitchen as well as several different spoons and Amy was having a grand old time hitting them and hearing what kind of sounds they'd make. She kept crawling from one to the next, banging them once and then turning to stare at her parents with a smile on her face as if she were saying, '_Did you hear that? I did that!_' Daryl kept laughing at her and shaking his head. He was loving it as much as Amy was, happy for some down time to spend with his girls.

Rick came towards them quietly, standing a few feet away from them for a couple minutes and watching Amy with a smirk on his own face. Daryl was sure Rick would love to take the day off too and spend it with his own little girl, who was spending more time split between Carol and Beth then she was with her own father or brother, but Rick didn't have that luxury. That came with the territory of being group leader.

"Hey, uh," Rick finally spoke up, turning to look at Daryl, "I'm gunna send Maggie out on watching right now. Any chance you'd take the night shift tonight? I was gunna ask Glenn, but I don't think Maggie should have to sleep alone yet, you know, after what happened to her …" He trailed off, darting his eyes to look down at his feet.

"Sure. No problem." Daryl told him with a nod, understanding where Rick was coming from. Daryl was in no hurry to spend a night away from Serena, especially after they'd finally started working things out, but he didn't want to make things any harder for Rick either.

Rick gave a sigh of relief and nodded down at him, "Thank you." He said with an over-exaggerated tone. He was so used to people fighting him on everything lately he was happy to still have Daryl in his corner.

"Of course." Daryl said, letting him know that he still had trust in Rick's leadership and that he was still behind him.

Rick smiled, looking back down at Amy, "She's a little spit fire this one." He shook his head and Amy smashed the bottom of a pot and then stuck the end of the spoon in her mouth wile the sound echoed through the cell block.

Daryl nodded and laughed, leaning forward and pulling the spoon out of her mouth, "Yep." He said with pride, "She's a real Dixon."

"Ahhh!" Amy screamed at him, drool falling down her chin as she turned to another pan to make more racket.

Rick nodded and then turned, leaving them alone again. Serena adjusted herself, snuggling in closer to Daryl as he leaned back against the wall again. She looked over at him, searching his face for any signs of what he might be thinking, but at the moment the only thing she could read was joy. She was finally getting him back.

Merle came out of the cell block near by, the one that he was sharing with Craig. Merle was watching them and when he made eye contact with Serena he turned and moved towards them. He stopped beside Amy, crouching down and grabbing one of the free spoons that was lying on the ground, "Hey there Rock an' Rolla." He said to her in a voice that neither Daryl or Serena had ever heard before. He then proceeded to beat one of the pots a few times.

Amy frowned, shaking her head, "Nooo!" She put out her hand trying to grab the spoon from Merle.

Merle laughed, "Ok, ok." He handed the spoon over. Amy took it from him and began to beat the same pot on her own, claiming it as hers. Merle shook his head and stood up tall again, "Jeez, just wait til' you have to share with Ass Kicker." He told her. He then looked back over at Serena. He rubbed the back of his head, "Craig's asking for you." He said, his tone changing, knowing that it was a tuff subject for Daryl.

Serena frowned, "Why?" He was supposed to be resting. And she had no desire to see him anyways. What she really wanted was a whole Craig-free day.

Merle shrugged, "I unno. He's pretty doped up and he keeps talking about the past and stuff. I can hardly make most of it out. But I defiantly know that he keeps asking for you."

Serena shook her head and made no attempt to move. She was perefectly content right where she was, in the protective arms of the one she loved. "I don't wanna see him, especially when he's like that."

"You did pull that bullet out," Merle said, "Maybe he just wants to thank you."

Serena cleared her throat, pushing herself more against Daryl's body, feeling insecure, "I don't think that's it. Not if he's high."

Merle frowned down at her, taking the high comment personally, "He was just shot. He needs those pain meds, Ok. It's not like he-"

"Merle!" Daryl said loudly, cutting him off, "She said she doesn't want to see him right now." He finished, lowering his voice and trying to adjust the attitude, "If Craig really just wants to thank her he can do that another day when he's not strung out. He's supposed to be resting anyways."

Serena saw that Merle was conflicted. Craig was his friend and Daryl was his brother. It was hard for him to find a middle ground. Merle only nodded down at them, "Fine. I guess I'll just tell him you're busy." He told her with a huff, turning and walking back into his cell without another word.

The arm Daryl had wrapped around Serena gripped her and squeezed her tight for reassurance. She looked over at him, "Thank you." She whispered. Sometimes Merle still had the ability to make her so nervous. She didn't want to get into it with him about anything and risk the chance of a blow up. She was thankful that Daryl didn't seem to have any problem standing up to his brother, especially when it came to her.

"Dad!" Carl called, running into the cell block and over to his dad who was in his cell. The urgency in his voice made both Serena and Daryl perk up and pay attention to him as well as the others that were milling about in the cell block. He pointed back at the door, "Maggie told me to come get you. Andrea is outside. She's coming up to the gate."

Serena's heart started to pound. Had he just said Andrea? She turned to look at Daryl and realized that he didn't seem surprised by the news at all.

Rick came out of the cell, "Ok, don't let her in yet. It could be a trap. Common." He said, grabbing his weapon and leading the way out the door with most of the others in tow.

Serena and Daryl both got to their feet, Daryl leaning down and picking up Amy. Serena stood starring at the door that the other's had just fled through. "Andrea?" She said, turning to look at Daryl again, "Did he say Andrea? Andrea's dead."

Daryl sighed, trying to figure out how he was going to explain this to her. He knew that this would look bad on him. "Andrea's alive." He said, "I saw her … in Woodbury. She was with the Governor."

Serena stared at him wide eyed as if she might burst into tears right then and there, "You knew this whole time that she was alive?" Her best friend. She thought she'd lost Andrea and Shane at the same time. She thought Andrea had died trying to save her. Now she was finding out that Daryl had known differently since he'd gotten back from Woodbury and just chosen not to tell her.

Daryl shook his head, "I knew you'd want to see her. But she's one of them now. She's the enemy." He reached out to her with his free hand.

She pulled away from him with a frown across her face, "No she's not. It's Andrea. She's one of us." She said with desperation, wanting so desperately not to believe what Daryl was saying.

"Serena, this could be a trap. You never know." He pleaded to her, wanting her to stay inside. Almost loosing her yesterday had been enough for him.

"No, I do know. Andrea wouldn't do that to us. If she's here, then she's come back to us. She wouldn't try to hurt us." She argued, refusing to accept the idea that Andrea would turn on them. She turned away from him before he could say another word, starting into a run for the door. She had to see Andrea for herself. She had to know if what Daryl was saying was true. And most of all she wanted to hug her friend again, and see for herself that she'd come back from the dead.

/

Rick threw Andrea up against the outside fence pulling her weapon from her hands and throwing it to the ground. He was reaching into her pockets to check for more weapons when a Walker pushed against the other side of the fence trying to bite at Andrea. She screamed, trying to move away.

"Rick!" Serena screamed, running towards them. She glared around at Glenn and Merle and Michonne who all had their weapons drawn pointing it at their friend. She turned back to look at Rick, "Let her go!" She screamed.

Rick pulled Andrea off of the fence away from the bite of the Walker, but he didn't release her, "Get on the ground." He ordered her, pushing her down.

"What the hell?" Andrea said with confusion, looking around. When her eyes met Serena she stopped, looking as if she might break down crying. Serena stopped in her tracks and watched at Rick continued to search Andrea aggressively. Andrea continued to watch her, "Serena." She said quietly, just as happy to see her and Serena was to see Andrea. Andrea had her hands raised above her head in submission.

"I said, are you alone?" Rick growled at Andrea, pulling the bag she had on her off her shoulder and tossing it to Glenn.

Andrea nodded breaking eye contact with Serena to turn and look up at Rick, "I am." She swore.

Rick looked around that the rest of them, trying to decide if he believed her or not. Maggie stepped forward, "If she were lying and this were all a rouse to get us out here in the open don't you think they would have attacked by now?"

Rick looked out into the woods beyond the fence, watching carefully, "It depends. They might be waiting for a signal, or for us to let our guard down."

"Rick, I came alone." Andrea pleaded, "I wouldn't do anything to put you in danger."

Serena moved towards Andrea, "It's not a trap." She told Rick, glaring at him, "Andrea wouldn't do that to us." She put out her hand to Andrea to help her up off her knees.

Andrea let out a sigh of relief that at least one person believed her. She reached out and took Serena's hand, pulling herself up. She didn't stop there, she threw herself into Serena's arms, the two of them embracing each other in a hug. Andrea was thinner then Serena remembered, and her hair had grown longer over the winter just like her own, but other then that she was the same old Andrea.

"I'm so glad to see you." Andrea whispered in her ear holding onto her tightly.

Serena started to sob, "I thought you were dead. I'm so sorry. If I had known …" She didn't know what to say. She had been so sure a Walker had taken Andrea down when the attack on Hershel's farm happened. Seeing Andrea alive and well now made her feel so guilty.

"It doesn't matter." Andrea told her, stroking her hair, "We're alive. All of us. Thank god."

Serena opened her eyes and looked over at Rick, still holding Andrea in their hug. She wasn't going to let him push her friend around. Andrea was not the enemy, not matter what anyone else believed.

Rick seemed to get the message. He looked down at the ground and then nodded, as if to tell everyone else to lower their weapons. Serena felt a flood of relief wash over her and finally let Andrea go, standing back to get a good look at her.

Andrea smiled at her, the same big bright smile as always, and then looked around at the others taking note of the fact that they were still being very standoffish. Serena brushed it off, "Welcome back." She said, "Common." She reached down and took her hand, turning towards Cell Block C. "There is someone I'd love for you to get re-acquainted with." She said, thinking about the last time Andrea had seen Amy. Hell, the little one was named after her sister and the last time she'd seen her she'd only been a new born. She'd grown so much since then.

Andrea followed her slowly, glancing back at the rest of the group who were following them. Andrea could sense that not everyone would be welcoming her back with open arms. And she had a sinking feeling that there was more to their fight with the Governor then she had originally thought.

/


	25. Chapter 25

Serena led Andrea into the lobby just inside the doors. Daryl stood in the middle of the room with Amy in his arms looking up at them. He didn't say anything. He wasn't surprised. But he also didn't make a move to welcome Andrea home. He watched as Rick and the others came in behind them, stepping around Andrea who was frozen in her spot looking around at the place they'd managed to make a home over the past little while.

Carol came out of the cell block and upon seeing Andrea she gasped and ran towards her, opening her arms for a hug. Andrea let go of Serena's hand and hugged the older woman back, happy to see another welcoming face.

She had her head rested on Carol's shoulder looking around at the others who were looking at her with expectation. She glanced down at Hershel's leg, "Hershel, my god." She said, letting go of Carol and moving back out of the hug. Hershel looked down at his own leg and shrugged. He was used to it now, and was just happy that the bite that had taken his leg hadn't managed to take all of him.

She then looked over at Daryl, and ultimately at little Amy who was watching her quietly with her head resting on her daddy's shoulder. Andrea smiled wide, "Look at you." She said, stepping towards them and putting her hand out, running her fingers along Amy's rosy cheek. Daryl eyed her, but didn't refuse her the opportunity. Andrea brushed Amy's bangs back out of her eyes and ran her hand through her hair, "She's beautiful." She said looking Daryl in the eyes finally, smiling at him. She then turned back to where Serena was still standing, "And so big."

Serena chuckled and nodded, moving down the few steps towards her friend, "You can hold her." She looked at Daryl, "Daryl." She said with a nod.

Daryl sighed but held Amy out to Andrea. He had seen her with the Governor and still didn't trust her, but he also believed that Andrea wouldn't hurt his little girl. She loved Amy too. Andrea took Amy from his arms, moving her around and balancing the tot on her hip. Amy stared up at Andrea and reached for her long blond hair that was starting to fall out of its bun.

Andrea continued to look around the room, "I can't believe this. You're all here. You've all made it."

"Not all of us." Maggie piped up.

Andrea looked at the faces of her old comrades again, taking inventory. She turned to look at Rick, "Where's Shane?" She asked.

Rick cleared his throat and looked down at the ground. He shook his head but didn't say anything. He didn't want to have to explain what happened to his old partner again. He knew it was still a rough subject for some of them.

Andrea nodded, understanding. "And Lori?" She said, looking down at Carl and realizing there was a member of the Grimes' family missing. Carl just stared at her, having blocked the memory of his mother's death out of his head all together.

"She had a little girl." Serena told her, "But she didn't survive." Andrea's mouth dropped open and she looked over at Serena with wet eyes. "T-Dog's gone too." She told her.

Andrea sighed and looked down at the ground, "I'm so sorry." She whispered trying to process the news herself. Serena imagined that the loss of Shane would be particularly hard for Andrea. "And you all live here?" She said, looking around again.

"In here and the cell block." Glenn told her with a nod.

Andrea turned to look at the large barred door that led to Cell Block C. She glanced down at the little girl in her arms, "Why don't you show me around, huh baby girl?" She said to Amy in a baby voice stepping towards the door.

Rick moved quickly putting himself between her and the door, "I won't allow that." He told her sharply. Andrea stopped, looking at Rick with confusion.

"Rick, she's not the enemy." Serena said with frustration.

Rick glared at Serena, "We had that court yard out there, remember? You and your daughter were out playing in it when _her_ boyfriend showed up and shot the whole thing up. Do you remember that Serena?" He said shaking his head. He spoke about Andrea with distain.

Andrea stepped back from Rick with a frown, "He did what?" She shook her head, "He told me you fired first."

That made Rick laugh. He shook his head at poor, naïve Andrea. "Well he's a liar." He told her.

Andrea glanced over her shoulder at Serena. Serena nodded at her, "It's true. He just snuck up and shot at us all. I had to duck and cover in the long grass. He could have killed me. Worse, he could have killed her." Serena said pointing at Amy.

"He did kill an inmate that had survived in here." Hershel told her, remembering Axel.

"We liked him," Carol told her with a solemn tone, "he was one of us."

Andrea shook her head in disbelief, "I promise you, I didn't know anything about that." She turned to look back at Rick, "As soon as I found out there had been a fire fight I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shootout."

Glenn shook his head, "That was days ago Andrea. What took you so long?"

Andrea shook her head, not sure how to explain, "I … I came as soon as I could." She looked around at the judgmental faces around her. The only person that truly seemed to be on her side was Serena, and even she was leery of her relationship with the Governor. She turned to glare at Michonne who was leaning against the wall in the corner, "What have you told them?" She said accusingly.

Michonne's eyes narrowed but she didn't move. "Nothing." She answered quietly.

She sighed, "I don't get it guys. I left Atlanta with you people, and now what? I'm the odd man out?" She turned to see Merle standing in the doorway to the Cell Block watching her. She shook her head and pointed at him, "He's the reason you were in Woodbury to begin with. He kidnapped you, he beat you. He never even fit in with us to begin with, but I'm the enemy here?" She groaned, "And Craig's here too, isn't he?" She said to Merle, looking around for the missing face. She didn't see him, but he'd disappeared the same night Merle had and they'd always been tight in Woodbury. She looked at Rick, "You'll take in two of the Governor's soldiers, but me you don't trust? I don't get it."

Rick looked behind him at Merle for a moment and then back at Andrea. "They are two of our soldiers now." He told her, believing that after the attack yesterday that they wouldn't be running back to Woodbury on them.

Andrea took a deep breath, looking down at the ground. She turned and passed Amy back to Serena, trying to gather her thoughts and not get too upset. Serena was looking at her, hoping she could explain all of it. She wanted to badly for Andrea to make everything alright again. Andrea ran her hands through her hair, "Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done." She said, referring to the Governor by his name in hopes that it would make him seem a little more human to them. "But I'm here to bring us together. We have to work this out for all our sakes." She pleaded.

"There's nothing to work out." Rick told her, butting in. He shook his head, "We are gunna kill him."

Andrea stomped her foot, "He is gearing up for war Rick! You have got to listen to me, take this opportunity to-"

"If he wants a war," Rick growled, interrupting her, "then he's got one."

"Look," Daryl said, stepping towards Serena and holding his hands out for his little girl. Serena passed her off without saying a word, knowing that having the baby in his arms calmed his nerves. "_Philip_, he took her prisoner," He told Andrea, nodding at Serena, "and then he pinned me against my own brother for sport. You tell him that the next time I see him, I'm gunna take his other eye." And with that he was done with the conversation. Rick and Andrea could continue to talk about everything, but he didn't need to be a part of it. He bounced Amy on his hip and walked around Andrea and through the door into the cell block. He knew guys like the Governor. There was no working things out. The man thrived on fear and chaos, and he was out for blood and revenge. Despite all Andrea's efforts this thing would end in War.

/

Michonne had taken Andrea outside to talk with her while Rick cooled down. He paced back and forth in a small spot staring at the ground in front of him. Serena was watching him with her arms crossed. Rick was refusing to listen to anything Andrea had to say and he was being so cold to her. Sure Andrea was with the enemy, but she'd come back here to try and help things. That had to count for something.

"Rick." Serena said, hoping to get his attention. Rick stopped pacing and looked at her with his dead eyes. She sighed, "What would it hurt to sit down with the guy? At least hear what he has to say. If anything it will buy us some time."

Rick groaned, "He doesn't want to make peace. He made that very clear yesterday."

Serena sighed and shook her head realizing that Rick had already made up his mind about the Governor and that nothing she or Andrea would say could help. She turned and headed towards the door, "I just thought you might want to avoid spilling more blood." She said, turning to look at him from the door, "We don't have very much of it left." She advised before pushing open the door and stepping outside, leaving Rick to his thoughts.

Serena paced across the tarmac, Michonne passing her as she went. She had a cold look on her face and didn't even glance a look over at Serena as she passed. Andrea was standing in the shade of the building hugging herself with her head down staring at the ground.

"Hey, you Ok?" Serena asked, putting a hand up and placing it gently on Andrea's shoulder.

Andrea shook her head, "Is it too much to ask that everyone move on and try to get along?" She brushed a single tear form her cheek and shook her head.

Serena frowned, "Yeah, it is." She told her friend honestly, "When Rick and Daryl and the others entered Woodbury it was to get Glenn, Maggie, and I back. When the Governor, your boyfriend, came here yesterday it was simply to hurt us. Rick isn't going to just let something like that slide."

Andrea sighed, "That man, the one who attacked you guys yesterday, that's not the man I know. Philip is a good, decent man. He wants to care for people, keep them safe. Woodbury could be a home for you all. That's all I want for you. A place where Amy could grow up."

Serena could appreciate the thought. That was all she wanted for her little girl too. But it was clear that the Governor would never welcome them into his town. It was also clear that Andrea knew one side of this man, and she and the others had seen another, evil side. She put a hand out and grabbed Andrea's, "Philip is never going to let us come back there. You have to recognise that." She pleaded to Andrea, hoping that she wasn't completely oblivious, "Even if we reached some sort of agreement, too much damage has been done for us to all live together."

Andrea sniffled looking down at her feet and kicking at the pavement. She nodded slowly, accepting the truth, "I don't know what's wrong with me. Is it too much to find a man and everything just work out? It happened for you, I mean Jesus."

Serena winced, thinking about Daryl inside with Amy, and Craig recuperating in another cell. Everything wasn't as easy for her and Andrea seemed to think. But she let that slide. Andrea didn't need to hear about her problems right now. She was struggling with her own.

"What happened with Shane?" Andrea asked finally, looking up into Serena's eyes.

Serena didn't like revisiting the situation again, but she knew Andrea deserved to know. Serena just stated the fact quickly, hoping to soften the blow, "Rick killed him."

Andrea eyes widened and her mouth dropped, "What … b-but Rick loved Shane."

Serena shook her head, thinking back to the night that Rick had told them all about how Shane had changed, tried to kill him. She had felt the exact same way. Those two men were like brothers. They loved one another. And the both loved Lori. There stood the problem, "Rick also loved his wife. And so did Shane. I think we both knew that."

Andrea nodded with a sigh, "I tried to distract him from that…" She said, staring down at the ground again. She had cared for him, maybe more then Serena had. But Shane had told Serena that he didn't feel for Andrea what he felt for Lori.

"It wasn't enough." Serena told her honestly, "And there was nothing you could have done. He loved her and he would have stopped at nothing to be with her, even if it meant killing Rick. That had been his plan. That night on the farm, the night the herd came through, Shane made the whole Randal thing up. It was all a plan to get Rick alone and take his life. Rick just came out on top is all. He had no other option." Serena had been trying to tell herself that exact thing for months. It's what Daryl had told her too. If Rick hadn't done what he did then Shane would have taken Rick out. It was still hard for her to believe.

"Rick's become cold." Andrea said glancing over at the door to the prison, "He's unsteady."

Serena knew that Andrea was right. But who was she to question Rick's leadership. She was just the mother, the wet nurse. The only thing she had to offer the group was her milk and a good shot every now and then. Daryl still followed Rick without question, and she would follow Daryl to the ends of the earth. That was enough for her. She shrugged, "He's been through a lot since we got separated. We all have."

Andrea sighed and shook her head, looking at Serena with a look that said 'you have no idea'. Serena squeezed Andrea's hand and gave her a quick smile, "Do you want to meet Lori's baby girl?" She asked, changing the subject. She hoped Rick had calmed down enough to at least let Andrea into the cell block. He had to recognise that she wasn't a threat. She was just Andrea.

Andrea smiled back and nodded, "I'd love to meet her."

Serena nodded back towards the door pulling her towards it, "Ok, common. Carl named her Judith. But Daryl and I have been calling her Ass Kicker."

/


	26. Chapter 26

As Serena took the new born from Beth's arms she squirmed a little and crinkled up her face but didn't let out a cry. She was getting use to being passed around quite often and was pretty well sleeping through it at this point. Beth watched Serena like a hawk, standing close by waiting for the little one to need her.

Serena glanced over at Beth awkwardly, "Thanks Beth. I'll take her for a little bit, it's Ok."

The girl glanced from the baby's face up to Serena's nervously but smiled a little, "Oh, Ok. But just call me when you're done, or she starts to cry. You have to feed her a specific way, and I've sort of gotten the hang of it."

Serena nodded at Beth with a smile. The girl was getting attached. She could relate. When Amy had been that small she hadn't wanted anyone else to change her, or rock her to sleep, or anything. It had been hard enough at times sharing her with Daryl. "Ok, I will." She promised. Carol had mentioned this morning how she didn't want Beth acting like the baby's mother. But really, Serena didn't see a problem with it. Ass Kicker would never have a real mother, but it really wouldn't hurt to have someone she could look to for the same kind of affection.

Serena turned and walked out of the cell and up the stairs to where Andrea was sitting on the second level of the cell block. She was leaning back against the wall looking out the barred windows when Serena approached. Serena slide down the wall, sitting close beside her friend, "Andrea, meet Judith." She said, holding the coddled baby out to Andrea.

Andrea smiled, gazing down at the little one. She slipped her arms around the bundle of blankets that she was wrapped in, pulling her against her chest and instinctively rocking back a forth, "Hi Judith." She said, pushing a piece of blanket down so she could get a good look at the baby's features. She took in a deep breath, "Oh my gosh," She whispered, "She looks like Shane." She looked around at the cell, but almost everyone was still out in the main room and no one was close enough to hear.

Serena nodded, looking down at the baby too, "I thought so too. But obviously no one is going to say anything." She smiled at Andrea, "She has his strong jaw."

Andrea nodded, running her free thumb along the baby's forehead. She was just staring down at the little one, lost in her own thoughts. Serena watching as a few tears rolled down from her eyes and dripped onto the little one's blanket. Andrea sighed and leaned her head back, sniffling. "Oh Serena," She exasperated, "I almost had this, you know. It's just not far." She shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

Serena frowned, "What? What do you mean?" She'd only been with Shane once, as far as Serena knew. Things hadn't exactly been serious between them.

Andrea shook her head, "Oh nothing. Never mind me. I'm just being stupid. I shouldn't want this, especially now. I mean, look at what happened to Lori. Having a child is too much of a risk." She chuckled, trying to stop the tears from forming in her eyes, "Besides, I shouldn't say I almost had this. I wasn't even close. I don't even know for sure if I was pregnant." She said, more to herself then to Serena.

Serena stared at her friend, trying to make sense of her quick ramblings. She put her hand out and rested it on Andrea's arm, the one holding little Judith. She looked into Andrea's eyes, "What are you talking about Andrea? You were pregnant?"

Andrea nodded and shrugged at the same time, "I don't know. Maybe. I skipped a few periods after I left the farm and Michonne found me. But that didn't last. One week I had some horrible stomach pains and I bled, a lot. Michonne didn't know what to think. We had to get off the road for a few weeks while I got my strength back up." She blinked and looked back down at the baby in her arms, "I think I was. I think I had been carrying another little Shane, and I screwed that up too." She said softly.

Serena didn't know what to say. She wished she'd been there for her friend who had seen her thought almost everything with Amy. All Andrea wanted was a family of her own. She'd lost Amy, and Dale, and even Shane who was the closest thing to love that she'd felt in a long time. It really wasn't fair. Somehow Serena had gotten it all with Daryl and Amy, and Andrea had lost it all. Serena wrapped her arms around her old friend and kissed her on the cheek, "Andrea, I'm so sorry." She whispered. It was the only thing she had to offer. She couldn't make it better, and she couldn't make the hurt go away. All she could do was be there and comfort her now that they'd found each other again.

/

Daryl held Amy in his arms as he made his way into the main room from the cell block. He'd sat in his cell with his little girl for a while just playing with her. He hadn't thought he wanted to be involved in the conversation of whether or not Rick should sit down with the Governor and try to work things out. But as he sat with Amy on the old mattress in his cell watching her as she picked up the many little toys around her and passed them to him one by one, he realized he should give his input to Rick. His opinion mattered to their leader, and he hadn't let him down yet. And if Rick sitting down with the Governor meant they might be able to avoid a war, he should go for it. It meant keeping the people they cared about safe.

As he left the cell and made his way to the main room he glanced up at the balcony of the second floor cells. Andrea and Serena were sitting together, huddled in a hug with Judith in Andrea's arms between them. As he watched them Serena's eyes met his, and she gave him a sympathetic smile, as if to say 'we're fine up here, just having a moment' and he nodded at her silently. He'd never had a friend like that, who he could talk to and share his feelings with. The closest he'd ever come was Merle, and all the bastard ever did was make fun of him. He was happy to know that Serena had that again, even if Andrea wasn't planning on staying.

The group was silent as he entered the main room, with everyone seated around the room. His brother was squatted on the steps by the door, Rick at one of the round tables with his head in his hands, and most of the others seated at the tables around him just watching him, waiting for him to speak or make a decision.

Carol looked up at Daryl as he entered, moving towards her. He smiled, "Can you take her?" He asked, shifting Amy on his hip.

Carol nodded, holding up her hands for the toddler, "Talk to him." She told him, nodding in Rick's direction.

Daryl nodded, understanding. She knew as well as he did that Rick needed some guidance right now. He suddenly felt bad for walking away when he had, but that had been out of anger, and he'd had some time to blow that off. He turned and walked over so he was standing beside Rick at his table. He slowly took a seat next to him and sighed, watching Rick and waiting for him to say something.

"He won't make peace Daryl. It's obvious." He said though gritted teeth, like he was sick of tell everyone the same thing over and over.

Daryl nodded, "Maybe not, but if we were to sit down with him we might get a better idea of who we're dealing with." He told his friend, "And if Andrea set it up for a few days from now I'd feel safer until then, wouldn't you? It could buy us some time, if nothing else."

Rick nodded, honestly listening to what Daryl was saying. He looked over at him, "So you think I should take advantage of the opportunity?"

Daryl nodded, "What have we got to loose?"

"He could kill you when you go to meet with him, leaving the rest of us here undefended and unprepared." Merle said loudly from where he sat, giving his two cents.

Daryl shot his head around, giving Merle a look. Rick was trying to make a decision and his brother wasn't helping. "Well he either attacks us here, or he attacks us there or, the least possible case, he actually wants to make a truce and he doesn't attack us at all." Daryl said back to him.

Merle shrugged but had no witty comment to offer. Even he couldn't know what the Governor had in store for them.

"Look Rick," Daryl said, turning back to look at his leader, "Either we meet him to talk, or we meet him on the battle field. If we go to war it doesn't sound like we have the best chance of making it out without casualties. So maybe our best option is to try talking to him, for the safety of us all."

Rick looked over at Daryl again. He was hearing him, and he looked like he agreed. He nodded, "Ok. I guess we could give it a shot. Even if it's just to buy us some time." He shrugged, "Only a few of us will go. Leave the others behind in case it's a trap or a distraction." He said, glancing over Daryl's shoulder at Merle.

Daryl nodded, "Sounds like a plan." He said, happy that Rick had listened to his reasoning. He didn't like the idea of coming face to face with the Governor either, but it was the best plan for them all.

/

Serena stood with Daryl outside in the prison yard with Amy asleep in her arms, head resting on her shoulder. Glenn had gone to collect an old car that was parked at the center of the prison from the days before the place was abandoned. They were giving the car to Andrea so she could get back to Woodbury safer then how she'd arrived.

Rick was talking with Andrea by the fence, making final plans for where and when he would meet with the Governor, and Andrea was looking rather pleased with herself. Serena was watching her half-heartedly, hoping her friend might change her mind still and stay with them at the prison.

"Is she Ok?" Daryl asked her quietly, having seen the two of them earlier.

Serena looked over at him and nodded, "Andrea's strong, she'll be Ok." She sighed. It was true, the woman was a fighter, and she'd been through so much already. There was very little she couldn't take.

Daryl wrapped an arm around Serena's back and pulled her into him, Amy nestled between them without even stirring. He smiled his soft smile at her, trying his best to reassure her that Andrea would be fine. He could tell that the thought of her friend leaving was getting to her.

"I'm just glade Rick reasoned with her. Even if nothing comes form this meeting, at least he will have tried." She said turning as the doors to the inner yard of the prison opened and Glenn pulled a car slowly through them.

Rick and Andrea turned, walking towards the vehicle. Rick handed her back the gun he'd confiscated from her when she arrived, along with her other belongings. She smiled at him and nodded, happy that he wasn't acting as cold as when she'd first arrived. She then turned to meet eyes with Serena, moving away from Rick towards her and Daryl.

"Well, I'm off." She said when she finally reached them, cocking her head to one side and giving Amy a 'awe' look. "She is so precious." She said, nodding at the sleeping tot. She looked at Daryl, "You take care of them Daryl," She winked, "both of them."

Daryl nodded at her, "I always do." He assured her, his grip around Serena's waist tightening.

Then Andrea looked back at Serena, "And you," She stepped forward and wrapped one arm around Serena's neck, careful not to wake Amy, and whispered in her ear, "hold on to what you've got. Don't let it slip away. You know how lucky you are."

She stepped back from her then and gave her a smile, "I love you guys." She told them.

Serena thought she might cry. Why did she feel like Andrea was saying goodbye for good? They would see each other again, surely. She nodded at her friend, "You stay safe. And if things get out of hand, or too much to bare, remember that you've always got a place here with us." She reminded her.

Andrea looked as if she were holding back tears too. She nodded and ran a hand through her hair with a sigh, "Thanks girl. I'll see you soon." She nodded and then turned back to the car.

Serena wanted to stop her, ask her to stay. She was her one and only girlfriend in this world, and they'd barely had a chance to talk. She needed advise on how to handle the whole Craig situation, and damn it she hadn't even told Andrea about that yet. Time had just gotten away from them this afternoon. She stood her ground though, knowing that Andrea felt that she was doing what needed to be done. Her friend just had that urge to save everyone, and she thought that she'd found a way.

"Andrea." Michonne called, coming out of the prison towards the car with a switchblade in hand. When she reached Andrea she handed her the knife, "Here, keep this." Andrea looked down that the gift and then at Michonne. It looked like there was more to the knife then any of the others realised, and Andrea was clearly touched.

She smiled at Michonne and hugged her, taking Michonne by surprise. Andrea said something to Michonne while in their embrace too, but no one else could hear. She finally let the woman go and jumped in the driver's seat, shutting the door quickly before she changed her mind.

As Serena watched the car drive off, through the gate that Merle opened and past the walkers in the outer field she had a sinking feeling. Her friend was strong, but when it came to men she sometimes forgot herself. "Be careful." She whispered to herself as Andrea drove out of sight.

"Hey," Daryl said, grabbing her attention, "she can take care of herself. She was alive all those months that we thought she was dead." He assured her.

Serena nodded, but wasn't so sure. The whole time she'd been on the road she'd been with Michonne and she'd been thinking with her head. Now that the Governor was in the picture it was a whole different story. She sighed, staring at the woods where her companion had disappeared, wondering when the next time she would see her would be.

/


	27. Chapter 27

Serena sat at one of the tables in the main lobby watching Merle who was sitting on the floor with Amy between his legs. She kept picking up her stuffed animals and handing them to him and he would take them from her and thank her before handing it back. And every time he did she looked at him with surprise on her face like she had no idea he'd been holding it. It was comical to both Serena and Merle how simple it was to make the little girl happy. When Serena had come face to face with Merle in Woodbury she would never have imagined that she'd be watching him play with her little girl with such love and admiration. Maybe Merle had been right all along in his values, family always came first.

Daryl had gone back into the cell block to change into some warmer clothes and get ready for his night on watch. She wasn't looking forward to spending the night without him, especially after the emotional day she'd spent with Andrea. What she wanted more then anything was for him to spend the night holding her, like every other night. But she knew he had a responsibility to the group too. So she sucked it up and let him go get ready. Instead she would spend the night holding her daughter close and thanking the Lord that he'd sent her to her without any mishaps or major problems. After speaking to Andrea and thinking about Lori, Serena knew it could have been much worse.

She was laughing at Amy as she tossed a little stuffed money against Merle's chest with a shrill scream of excitement. Merle chuckled to himself, catching the monkey with his good hand and pushing it back against her stomach, tickling her. It was a relief to see both of them with such joy on their faces. It was moments like these where Serena could forget the horrors of her world, and everything that her daughter would have to grow up in, and just enjoy the here and now.

"Serena?" A voice said from behind her, pulling her back into reality. She turned her head around to see Craig standing behind her, leaning on another table. His face was white and he hardly looked well enough to be up and about, and yet here he was seeking her out.

She sighed, "You shouldn't be out of bed." She told him, standing to her feet.

Craig rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah well I heard you wouldn't see me, so I had to come to you." He said begrudgingly.

Serena looked over her shoulder at Merle and Amy. Amy was still off in her own little world, tossing the toys in front of her at Merle. But Merle was looking up at the two of them with a worried look. Serena nodded down at Amy, "You've got her, right?"

Merle nodded, "Sure." He answered slowly, looking over Serena's shoulder at Craig, giving him a look that Serena couldn't quite read.

She turned back around and stepped towards Craig, grabbing his hand and pulling him slowly away from the watchful gaze of the older Dixon brother. She led him to the corner of the room where the barred door leading down to the tombs was. Craig moved slowly and with a limp, and when they finally reached the corner her leaned into the wall.

"What is it that was sooo important that you had to leave your cell to talk to me?" Serena asked in frustration. She stared up into his eyes, looking directly at his pupils and trying to get a read on whether he'd taken anything recently. She suspected he had with how glazed over and distant his stare was. Hershel had mentioned to her earlier that Craig was eating his pain medication like candy.

He frowned, "I've had a lot of time to think in my recovery. You know, about Amy, and you. I thought I was going to die when I got shot. It scared the shit out of me."

Serena nodded and let out a breath, "It scared me too Craig." She told him honestly. She wondered if he knew that she'd passed out after removing the bullet. All that blood, it still gave her chills.

"If I had died, Amy would never have known me." He continued, "She doesn't know who I am. I've barely spent any time with her. I'm not important to her. She wouldn't miss my face, or look around for me. It's not fair. She should know who I am."

Serena nodded. It made sense. She had no intention of keeping Amy from Craig, but at her age it was hard to make her form any real connection other then the one she had with her mom and dad. "She'll get to know you Craig, you just have to give it time. She's still so young, there's only so much you can do."

"I might not have much time. You never know." He said with frustration, "That's what I'm saying. I need to start today on building a better relationship with her. A father-daughter relationship." Serena clenched her jaw, but didn't say anything. She would let him say his piece for now. But Amy already had that type of relationship with someone. "I want you to let me hold her more." He demanded, "And start feeding her with the bottle. And have play time, just her and me."

Serena shrugged, "Fine." She could hand some of the responsibility over to him if that's what he really wanted. She wasn't going to fight about it, at least not right now.

"And," He continued, "She should start sleeping in my bed from time to time."

That one struck a cord with Serena and she shook her head, "She has always slept with Daryl and I. I'm not going to give her to a complete stranger as far as she's concerned. She won't be able to sleep anyways, she'll be too upset."

Craig shrugged, "Well we'll just have to get her used to the idea." He said. He looked over his shoulder and across the room to where Merle was still seated with Amy. He then looked back at Serena, "Daryl's on watch tonight right? Why don't you let me sleep in your bed with the two of you?"

Serena laughed out loud at the ridiculous suggestion, "Oh common Craig, get real. That is not gunna happen."

Craig smirked his confident smirk that Serena hadn't seen from him in a long time. He was up to something, "There was a time where you would have jumped at a chance to share a bed with me." He whispered, taking a step towards her.

She frowned and put her hand out, pressing it against his chest, warning him to keep his distance. What was wrong with him? "That was a long time ago." She told him.

"It wasn't that long ago." He shrugged.

"Feels like a life time ago." She said, "When I was a different girl. And I hadn't met the love of my life."

Craig groaned and rolled his head back, "Ugh, you make me sick with all that love crap. How can you love that hillbilly? You don't even know him." He moved towards her more, her palm on his chest doing little to keep him away, "I find it hard to believe he satisfies you anyways. If I remember correctly you were pretty demanding."

Serena shook her head. She'd had enough of him now, and she didn't like where the conversation was going. If he wanted to talk about Amy that was one thing, but he didn't need to be stirring up ancient history between the two of them. "Daryl does more for me then you ever did." She said simply, "You can think what you want, but you and I, we are never gunna happen. Get that through your thick skull. And as far as Amy is concerned, you can spend as much time with her as you'd like when she's awake. My only rule, however, is that you have to be sober." For the first time since the conversation started Craig was speechless, glaring at Serena with a red face, his chest rising and falling as he took deep breaths.

/

Daryl pulled his knitted poncho on over his leather vest and black wife beater. He planned on spending the night up in the guard tower, but he still suspected it would get cold up there without all the bodies around to create any heat. He counted his arrows, placing them in their quiver, and wiped off his long blade before shoving it in its holder around his waist and slinging the quiver and bow over his shoulder. The last thing he grabbed for was his hand gun, sitting faithfully on the small metal table by the bed. He popped out the magazine, making sure he had a full round loaded in it while at the same time praying that he wouldn't need them tonight.

When he was sure he had everything he might need he turned to see Rick standing in the doorway of his cell watching him with a smirk on his face. Daryl nodded at him, tucking his gun into the waistline of his pants around his back, "Just getting ready to head out. You good? That was an interesting reunion this afternoon."

Rick cleared his throat and nodded, "Yeah. I felt for her though. She's torn, you can see it." He shrugged, "I don't think that she's going to get the peace she's looking for by having us meet. But she bought us some times anyways."

"Time?" Daryl frowned, "We're gunna need more then time. If the Governors got an army then we are gunna need more ammo, more guns, whatever we can find." He looked at Rick, "That is, if you're still set on defending what we've got here."

"Of course I'm still set on it," Rick said quickly, "We were on the road for months and this is the best thing we found. I'm not willing to give it up without a fight. Are you?"

"No, no." Daryl agreed, shaking his head. He wasn't about to go into it with Rick, "This is our home now. I'm just saying that we need a way to defend it."

Rick agreed, sighing, "I know. That's why I'm gunna hit the road tomorrow. I have an idea of where we could get some more ammo, I just have to go get it."

Daryl nodded, "Ok. We can head out when my watch is done in the morning." He said, ready to have his buddy's back again, just like old times.

Rick shook his head, "No, you stay here. I'm gunna need you to take over while I'm gone and keep an eye on your brother. You can keep him in line a lot easier then the rest of us." Daryl looked at Rick with surprised, wondering who he would take along for help on this run. Rick shrugged, "I'll take Carl. I think he's ready. And Michonne, I want to get a feel for how dedicated she is to the group."

Daryl wasn't too keen on the idea. Michonne was still quiet, keeping her distance from everyone. He wouldn't put it past her to leave Rick and Carl in a bind if things got rough. It was times like these that even Daryl had to admit he missed Shane. He would have a much clearer conscience knowing Rick and Carl would be heading out with a man that loved them both and would do anything for them. Even if he had been a hot-headed ass hole.

"Well if you think they're best." Was all Daryl said, "I'll keep things together here."

Rick nodded, "And don't let your guard down. Just because I've made a deal with Andrea doesn't mean the Governor plans to stick to the agreement."

Daryl smirked, "Yeah, I got the feeling Andrea doesn't know _Philip_ quiet as well as she thinks she does."

"As long as we're on the same page." Rick said, stepping backwards from the doorway, letting Daryl move out into the open area of the cell block.

"Of course." Daryl assured him, turning to look at the group sitting together by the stairwell.

Carl was holding Judith in his arms rocking her back and forth while Beth sat beside him singing a lullaby softly. The music had drawn the others in. Maggie and Glenn sat on the steps, cuddled together, with Glenn's arm wrapped tightly around the small of Maggie's back, her head resting on his shoulder. Hershel was leaning in the doorway of his cell listening to his daughter's voice intently with Carol beside him, a big smile across her face.

Daryl frowned, realizing that Serena and his brother were still in the other room. He looked over at Rick, "We good?" He asked, wanting to go and say goodnight to Amy before he went outside.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know about us heading out tomorrow." He said again, "We'll probably leave early in the morning. You might still be on watch."

Daryl nodded, "Right. Well, good luck." He said. Whatever Rick managed to scrounge up on his little scavenger hunt would help.

"You too." Rick told him, putting his hand out and patting him on the shoulder as he turned and headed for the barred door leading out to the lobby.

As he passed the others, all enthralled in Beth's tune, he paused for a moment. The song was unknown to him. He hadn't heard much lullabies or hymns while he was growing up, and he figured that this was either one or the other. It was calming though. He smiled down at Carl, who made eye contact with him, a smile stretched across his own little face. He loved his little sister, Daryl could tell. It was good that Judith had all these people to look out for her. She would need it.

He kept going, walking through the doorway and turning to see his grumpy, old brother sitting on the ground with Amy on a blanket between his legs. Amy was laughing and throwing her toys at Merle and Merle was catching them and handing them back to her, chuckling to himself. The way his brother was with Amy continued to shock him. He had always been so cold and hard when raising him, and yet his little girl could strip away that rough exterior that Merle worked so hard at just with her sweet little laugh.

"Hey brother." Daryl said, making his way towards them.

"Daaa!" Amy said at the sound of his voice, turning her body and throwing her hands up.

"Hi." He said enthusiastically, tossing her up in the air and planting a kiss on her forehead when she dropped back down into his arms. He looked down at Merle again, "Where's Serena?"

Merle cleared his throat and pointed his stub towards the corner of the room, where Serena and Craig stood in the middle of their conversation. Craig was hovering over her, a smirk on his face, while she had her hand out on his chest talking to him quietly. She had her back to them, and only Craig had noticed that Daryl had come into the room and was watching them closely now.

Daryl slowly placed Amy back down on the ground between Merle's legs, trying his best to keep his composure while he kept his eye on his girlfriend and Craig in the corner. He wanted to storm over to them and slap the cocky look on Craig's face away. The guy was enjoying Serena's hand on his body just a little too much for Daryl's liking.

But he contained himself, clenching his hands into fists and looking away, clearing his throat, "I'm heading out." He said coldly, all the calmness from Beth's song drained from him. He looked down at his brother quickly, "You're Ok with her until they're done … whatever it is they're in the middle of, right?"

Merle looked over and Craig and Serena quickly, then back up at his brother, "Yeah, I've got the munchkin." He told him and then pointed over at Serena and Craig, "I'm sure that's nothing man, just Craig wanting to thank her for the other day."

Daryl gave him and look, refusing to believe that was all that was being said. He shrugged, "I sure doesn't look like nothing." He then shook his head, "But whatever. I have to get out on watch." He squatted down and poked Amy in the tummy, "I'll see you tomorrow little one." She smiled at him and grabbed his finger, trying to pulling it into her mouth, "Hey, you monster!" He frowned, pulling his hand way from her before he got slobber all over it.

"Relax brother." Merle continued to assure him, "That woman is all about you, and you know it."

Daryl rose to his feet again, making eye contact with Craig in the corner of the room. Craig smirked at him then looked back down at Serena. Daryl sighed and turned for the door, "Do I?" He said under his breath, more to himself then to Merle.

He climbed the steps and walked out the door into the prison yard without looking back. He didn't want that smug look on Craig's face to be the thing that was stuck in his mind the rest of the night. He crossed the dark and quiet yard towards the guard tower, taking a slow breath of fresh air and trying to forget his fowl mood. Out in the grassy courtyard he could hear the growls coming from the walkers that had made a home out there waiting for a meal. Maybe if he got bored tonight he'd head down and take a few of the monsters out with his knife through the fence, with what he was feeling right now it really wouldn't hurt to kill something.

/

Merle watched Serena's hard face as she stormed away from Craig, leaving him to limp back into the cell block alone. Things hadn't gone as well as Daryl had thought, Merle could see that now. Craig's face was red and he was glaring at the back of Serena's head with anger burning out of his eyes.

Serena picked up Amy with a huff, placing her on her hip and shaking her head, looking down at Merle with his judgemental eyes, "What?" She asked with frustration.

"You Ok?" He asked sincerely.

She let out a little laugh and took a breath, "Oh fine, just fine." She leaned over and tried to pick of the collection of toys on the ground in her one free hand.

Merle pulled himself up and grabbed a few of the stuffed animals from her, "Here, I've got that." He said, trying to help. The only time he'd ever seen Serena angry was back in Woodbury. Craig was his friend, but if one conversation with him could make her this upset then Merle would have a bone to pick with him later.

She nodded and wiped her forehead with the back of her arm, taking another long sigh, "Thanks." She tried her best to smile at him. She then looked over at Amy, "Common baby girl, lets go find your daddy, he'll wanna say good night before I put you down."

Merle froze. "Uh," He rubbed the back of his head, hating being the barer of bad news, "He already did. Like ten minutes ago. He said goodnight and then headed out side. And he wasn't too happy about seeing you two so close, if I might add."

Serena's eyes widened, "What do you mean? We were fighting Merle!" She said to him as if she were about to explode, "We are anything but close."

Merle shrugged, "I hear you honey. It's just that…that's not really what things looked like from our point of view, if you know what I'm saying."

"Great." She shook her head and stomped her foot, "So he left, and he's mad?"

Merle winced but nodded, "Yeah. Certainly seemed like it. I mean, my brother, he's a man of few words, but you know…"

She turned on her heels and started walking towards the cell block, not really sure what to do with the information Merle had just given her. If ever Serena had needed to blow of some steam it was now. Craig had crossed the line and fully pissed her off, and then, just when things were starting to get back to normal with her and Daryl, he completely misreads a conversation and is mad at her, again!

She stormed into the cell block, blowing past everyone sitting by the stairs listening to Beth sing another one of her songs to Judith. She fumed into her cell, putting Amy down on the bed and tossing the toys down beside her. Amy looked up at her mother with a quiver in her lip, afraid to burst into tears. Even she could sense that Serena was tense.

Serena took a deep breath where she stood beside the bed, running her hands through her pulled back hair and shutting her eyes for a moment. She just stood there, trying to think what it was she should do next. And then Andrea's words from the day came back to her, '_Hold onto what you've got. Don't let it slip away._' That's exactly what she could feel was happening. And Andrea was right, she needed to hold onto it. She couldn't let it slip away without at least trying.

She leaned over and kissed Amy on her forehead quickly before turning and walking out into the main area where even Merle had stopped and was listening to the music coming from Beth.

"Merle." She said, walking up beside him, "I put Amy on the bed. She'll probably crash in a little while, but could you just sit with her until she does?"

Merle nodded instantly, "Of course. Where you going?"

"Me?" She smirked, walking around him and heading for the barred door to the cell block, "I'm gunna go fight for what I've got." She said cryptically, leaving the rest to Merle's imagination.

/

eHHH


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello reader, thank you for being ever faithful and returning to read my story even though I've taken forever to post it. I've been super busy over the past little bit (my computer broke and I had to get it fixed, then it was my birthday, and I got a promotion at work that I've had to focus on) but I'm trying my best to get the rest written for you. Its all in my head, I just have to get it all out. So just stick with me a little longer and I'll hopefully have season 3 all finished up for you soon.**

**Thanks again to all of you that keep reading. I've written this sexy little chapter just for you. Remember, this story is rated M for a reason, and I try not to make it all smut, but every now and then I can't help myself. Enjoy, and stick with me folks.**

**/**

Daryl stood quietly in the guard tower, his mind racing, the only light coming from a few candles he'd lit and placed on the counters that circled the room. He leaned on the cold metal surface and stared out at the collection of walkers down by the gate. As long as walkers were his only problem tonight he would be happy. He took a long breath and ran his hand through his hair, trying to clear his head. He felt like he'd forgotten something inside having left without saying goodnight to Serena, or really saying anything at all.

He heard the door at the bottom of the steps creak open and he swung around, pulling his gun from around his back and pointing it at the top of the stairs, waiting. He hadn't seen anyone come in through the gate, but after seeing the giant wall down on the other side of the prison he knew that someone sneaking up on him was a real possibility. He was silent, holding his breath and his aim, waiting for the person to make their way up the steps.

When Serena's face finally came into view at the top of the steps Daryl let out his breath of air and his whole body relaxed. He lowered his gun and shook his head at her, "Jesus Serena." He mumbled, tucking the gun away again. She was staring at him with surprise, like she wasn't sure if she should come any further. "What?" He said, not sure why she'd come, or why she was looking at him now like she was expecting something.

She finally moved forward again, coming to the top of the stairs and turning to face him with a blank look, just watching him. It was like she was trying to read him, like she usually did, from across the room and without words. He wondered if she could sense the jealousy and frustration that was still pulsing through him from earlier.

Finally she spoke, "Talk to me Daryl." She said quietly.

He leaned back against the counter and stared at her, not sure what she was wanting from him. He didn't know how to talk to her, he was never good with his words. But everything was still racing through his mind, and he knew if he shut down on her now they might loose everything. He sighed and shrugged, "I don't like what's happening to us. I feel like …" He groaned. He didn't know how to finish that sentence. He felt like what? Like he was loosing her. Like he was having to share the family that he'd built. Like he was getting in the way of her and Craig and Amy being a true family. He felt so much, but explaining it to her was so damn hard.

Serena moved towards him, reaching out for one of his hands and pushing her small, delicate fingers between his. She stood in front of him, just looking up into his eyes and waiting for him to finish. She was ready to listen, he realized, and to really hear him. No one had ever cared, or wanted to hear what he had to say. This was so new to him.

"I-I feel like Craig has changed everything." He finally managed to say out loud. Thought he felt like he was stating the obvious. Clearly having Amy's biological father step into the picture was going to change their dynamic. He shut his eyes tight and shook his head, trying to get his feelings all straight in his mind, "We aren't us, you know. We've only ever been happy, you, me and Amy. We are a unit. And I feel like we are breaking."

Serena's mouth quivered and he froze for a minute. Was she going to cry? He didn't want that. That was the last thing he wanted. He'd been screwing things up enough as it was recently, the last thing he wanted was to bring her to tears when all he was trying to do was express his feelings. He sighed, he knew he wasn't doing this right.

He tightened his grip on her hand, "Baby, please, don't cry. You know the only way your going to loose me is through death, right?" He said, tugging on her hand and pulling her into his body, wrapping his other arm around her back. She moulded into him and he felt her let out a warm breath, pressing her cheek against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, "I just … I've never felt this way about anyone, you know. Not even close. And I'm having trouble sharing you. Craig is … I feel like he's mocking me, trying to get a reaction out of me. And he is, only I'm not taking it out on him, I'm taking it out on you." He stopped, letting his words sink in. Even he was surprised by his own realization. He hated Craig. He hated the threats and the cocky looks. But he'd being blaming Serena for the way Craig was acting, and that wasn't fair.

"You know he means nothing to me, right?" She finally said, looking up at him, "He isn't even half the man you are, and he'll never be the father, or lover, that you are. He could never hold a candle to you." She told him with a small smile across her face.

God he loved her. He always loved her, even when he was pissed off, but especially now, in this moment, he loved her more then anything he'd ever had or would have again in this world. He'd been so childish. But that was how he was when it came to a relationship. He was new to it all, and he just didn't know how to deal with conflict. He sighed, "I know who he was to you though, and I guess that's what worries me. If you'd had those feelings before, what's stopping you from having them again?" He told her honestly, finally ready to just throw what he was thinking out there and have them talk about it.

"You." She answered, like it was that simple. She smiled and kissed his chest through the wool fabric of his poncho, "Craig never loved me, I don't even know if he really liked me. And I know I didn't love him. We were … we were strangers with benefits. We weren't even friends. But you, you showed me what it was to be loved, and feel love. And that's what stops me from ever looking at Craig, or any man for that matter, as someone I could be interested in. Why would I stray, or even think about it, when I've got the best thing right here?"

Why had it taken them so long to get here, Daryl wondered, gazing down into her beautiful eyes. He could have saved himself so much worry and heartache if he'd just been honest with her from the beginning. Craig didn't matter, he could see that now. He was gunna be around, sure, but the thought didn't bother him knowing what he knew now. He leaned down and kissed her, letting go of her hand and wrapping his around the back of her head, savouring the fact that he was finally having this moment with her, stress free.

She let out a moan down in her throat and wrapped her arms around his back, grabbing two handfuls of poncho and tugging on him, making sure his body was pressed tightly to hers. The conversation had been exactly what she wanted, resolving any anger or jealousy between them. Now she was going to enjoy the alone time the two of them finally had. It had been far too long. Even their little cell in the prison didn't really provide much privacy.

Daryl swiftly turned her around so she was pressed between him and the counter behind her without breaking their kiss. His hands left the back of her head and roamed downwards towards her hips, which were protruding from her thin frame at this point. He found himself missing the meat that she used to have on her bones, especially when she was pregnant, but he would take her any way. He held her to him and pressed himself against her, as if there was a chance they could get any closer. If they tried any harder they might mould together as one.

Finally Daryl pulled his mouth off of her and she stared up at him breathless. He looked longingly into her eyes for a few moments, taking the time to let his own breath come back to him. But a few moments was all he needed before he reached down around both her thighs and lifted her up.

She let out a startled scream and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her legs around him. She laughed lightly and squeezed her legs together around his waist while he held her up. Once she felt a little more comfortable with her feet off the ground she let go of her hold on his neck and ran one of her hands through his hair and leaned in for another passionate kiss. He stepped towards the counter blindly, setting her down on the edge of it so his hands could be free.

She disconnected from him and reached for the bottom of his poncho, pulling the heavy piece of clothing up over his head. He helped her pull it off him and quickly threw it to the ground behind him, letting his leather vest go with it, happy to be free of them both. He'd worn them both because he thought he'd be cold. That was certainly not the case now.

He reached out for her own shirt, pulling it up. She lifted her arms up, allowing him to pull it off her and toss it down with his things. He couldn't help but smile when he turned back to look at her sitting in front of him in only her bra and jeans. He sighed and stared at her for a moment, wanting nothing more then to rip the rest of her clothes off and make love to her right now.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Fuck." He cursed, stepping back from her. He turned to one of the drawers under the counter closest to him, pulling it open and pushing the stuff inside it around.

Serena frowned, watching him with confusion, "What are you doing?" She asked between breaths, wanting him to come back to her.

He pushed the drawer closed and moved to the next one in a hurry. He glanced over at her, "I'm hoping that since Glenn and Maggie always come up here to go at it that they keep a collection of condoms on hand." He explained, looking back down into the drawer.

Serena suddenly understood. Protection had completely slipped her mind. She felt so irresponsible, but as soon as Daryl had started to kiss her with such enthusiasm she'd lost her wits and hadn't thought about anything else. She hopped down off the counter and moved to a drawer on the other side of the room, helping him look. If she'd been thinking she should have gotten one from Glenn before she came up here, but at the time she'd hadn't really been thinking that this was the direction their conversation would go.

"Common." She heard Daryl saying quietly as he rustled through the drawers impatiently. It made her smile, knowing the strength it must have taken for him to stop himself and take the time to look around. Leave it to him to be the responsible one. She pulled open another drawer and there, laying on top of some old files, was a box of condoms. She pulled it out and opened it up. There were only a few left. She rolled her eyes. Glenn and Maggie were animals.

She smirked, closing the drawer and turning around leaning back against the counter. She cleared her through and held up to box. Daryl turned around to look at her, a smile growing on his own face when he saw what she'd found, "Thank god." He said, pulling off his wife beater as he made his way towards her.

"Hold on." Serena said, putting up her hand before he took her in another embrace. She walked over to their pile of clothes and pulled his leather vest out. She turned to look at him seductively. As much as she hated that stupid bike of his, she loved his vest, and the thought of him wearing it, and only it, turned her on. She held it out to him, "Put this back on." She instructed him.

He smirked, reaching out and taking the vest from her, "Yes ma'am." He pulled it on over his bare back, never breaking eye contact with her as he did it.

She grinned at him, "There we go." She said as he moved towards her, reaching out for the waist line of her jeans, putting his hand inside of it and pulling her toward him again. He reached around her back and pulled on her braid lightly, pulling her head back so she was looking up at him. He kissed her lightly several times before his pecks moved to her jaw, and then down along her neck, taking his time to nibble at her collar bone. While he did that he skilfully undid her pants, letting them fall to the ground around her ankles.

She giggled as he nipped at her shoulder and pushed him lightly back from her to stop him. She stepped out of her pants towards him, this time reaching for his own pants. They were the only thing standing in the way of her vest fantasy. She pushed him backwards until he was leaning against the counter and then dropped to her knees in front of him, pulling on his pants as she went. She pulled them and his boxers down to his feet.

Finally he stood before her, fully erect and staring down at her with anticipation. She bit her lip and reached out for him, putting her hand around the tip of his head and slowly sliding it down towards his base. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back, letting out a moan. It had been too long since they'd last been together, and even longer since she'd done this for him. He was in his glory.

She put her mouth around him and started to move him in and out of her, twirling her tongue around him as she went. He put one of his hands down on her head and started to move her faster. She held tightly to the base of him as her hot mouth moved around him and he could feel the throbbing sensation building up more and more. "Oh god, Serena." He called out, pulling at her hair, trying to be gentle, "Ok … ok." He needed her to stop, soon. He didn't want to explode on her, not this quickly, he wanted to give her some pleasure first, "That's good."

She pulled him out of her mouth and looked up at him, biting her lip again. She then leaned back in and placed a trail of kisses from just above his shaft up to his belly button. It was all too much. He needed to have her, now.

He started to drop to the ground, leaning her back as he went so that he was kneeling above her on the ground with her watching him as he unclipped her bra and released her from it, tossing it aside. He then buried his face in her breasts, still large from having just stopped breast feeding. She tossed her head back against the hard ground of the guard tower and sucked in a sharp breath as his teeth found her nipple and he clamped down and sucked. She put both hands down in his hair and let her nails run along his scalp while he played with her.

She tried to remember the last time they'd been like this, taking their time and really turning each other on to the extreme. She couldn't. She didn't think they'd ever been this way before. Maybe they just hadn't had the chance. Or maybe, up until tonight, he hadn't realized exactly what he meant to her. Either way, she was so happy she'd decided to follow him out here. "Daryl." She called out, for once unafraid that someone would hear them, "I need you … now." She pleaded.

He heard her, releasing her nipple from his mouth and moving down her body. She was like putty in his hands as he pulled her panties down and lifted her legs one by one and removed the last piece of clothing she had on, throwing them away without looking. He sat back on his knees staring down at her as she gazed up at him waiting for him to make his move. She squeezed her own breast and moaned, "Oh common you tease." She begged, trying to pull him towards her with her legs that he was sitting between.

He grinned reached over for the box of condoms that was lying on the ground near by. Serena couldn't even remember when she'd dropped them. He pulled out one of the foil packages and ripped it open with his teeth, never taking his eyes of her. Finally he broke eye contact, very carefully rolling the latex on over his erection. Serena watched him from where she lay, squirming with anticipation. Was he taking forever on purpose to taunt her?

Finally he leaned forward again, hovering over top of her, leaning in and giving her another deep kiss. She reached up and grabbed the leather vest that was hanging off his chests, pulling him into her. Daryl reached down and guided himself into her without his lips leaving hers and finally he thrust himself inside of her. Serena instantly broke away from their kiss, letting out a sharp gasp, her head leaning back. One of Daryl's hands moved around to the back of her head so it wasn't knocking against the concrete ground, and wrapped the other around her back, giving him something to hold onto as he moved in and out of her.

"Fuck." He called out as he grinded against her. Serena moved her hips in circles against his, matching his rhythm. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes and tried their best to breath as pleasure swept over them both and consumed them.

Serena slipped her hands up under the opening of his vest and around his back, grabbing onto his shoulders and digging her nails into them as she felt herself on the verge of loosing it completely. Daryl too could feel a tingling traveling through him and he picked up his pace. A wave of ecstasy hit them both and Daryl froze within her. "Oh god." She called out as she tightened around him and they came together.

Daryl collapsed on top of her, his head falling down on her chest. They held each other and let the high they were on ride out, breathing loudly. Neither of them spoke or moved for a very long time. It was as if both of them couldn't believe the intimacy they'd just shared. If there had been any doubt in Daryl's mind before tonight that someone could replace him, it was all gone now.

/

Serena pulled her pants back on and turned to face Daryl who was leaning against the counter watching her with a cocky smirk on his face like he was all too proud of himself. He was in only his boxers and vest, in no hurry to get dressed. But Serena had left Amy with Merle and had doubts that her little girl would fall asleep with him there with her. She felt the urge to get back inside and check on them.

She did up the fly to her jeans sorry to be fully dressed again so soon. She smiled at Daryl, "Well, I'd better go make sure our little girl isn't giving your brother any trouble."

Daryl laughed, "I kinda hope she is." He joked.

Serena shook her head, "You're aweful." She moved towards him, leaning into him.

He shrugged, and kissed her forehead, "He sorta deserves it. I didn't give him nearly enough trouble growing up."

She put her hand up and patted his chest, "That's ok, I've had my fill of trouble makers for one life time." She joked, hoping that after the night they'd just shared it was alright to finally make a Craig joke, "They aren't worth it."

Daryl smirked and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. She reached up and around the back of his head holding him there for a minute while her tongue wandered into his mouth. After a couple of minutes she let him go, "I love you." She whispered giving him another quick peck under his chin.

"I love you too." He told her, gazing into her eyes with longing, not wanting her to go. But he'd slacked off enough for one night and it was time for him to get back to the job of look out.

She reached around and pinched his butt before moving away from him, "Be safe." She told him, turning towards the stairs.

He leaned forward and gave her butt a smack right back. She whipped her head around with a look of surprise, glaring at him. He smiled, "I always am." He told her and she couldn't help but smile too. She winked and then walked away, waving to him once more as she descended down the stairs leaving him alone in the guard tower, but in a much better mood then the one he'd started the night in.

She made her way back into the prison quietly, knowing it was the middle of the night now and that everyone would probably be asleep. Rick was sitting at the bottom of the stairs when Serena walked into the cell block and he looked up at her with surprise, but didn't say anything. He had Judith in his arms and was rocking her back and forth. He smiled and Serena and nodded, then looked back down at the baby watching her sleep.

Serena moved past him, to her own cell. In the bed on the floor slept Merle, passed out with Amy in his arms beside him. She couldn't help but smile and breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that Merle hadn't had any problems with Amy after all.

She tiptoed in and slid down on the other side of the bed from Merle, reaching out and pulling her baby girl out of his arms trying her best not to wake him. Amy stirred but didn't wake as Serena tucked her in against her body and pulled the blankets up over both of them. She looked over at Merle. He didn't seem like nearly as bad a guy when he was sleeping.

She leaned down and kissed Amy on his forehead, "I love you baby girl." She whispered, gloriously happy after the night she'd had. She then shut her own eyes and was a sleep in no time, exhausted from her little workout earlier.

/


	29. Chapter 29

Merle woke to the streams of light coming in trough the barred windows of the cell block. He opened his eyes to see Serena and Amy cuddling together across the bed from him. For a moment he wondered if he was dreaming, seeing life through the eyes of his brother, but then he remembered falling asleep with the little girl in his arms the night before. He watched the two of them for a moment as they slept. Serena almost looked to have a smile on her face.

The only thing that had ever had any importance in Merle's life had been family. His mother, and Daryl, and god damn it even his old man. They all meant the world to him. Now his brother had formed his own little family, and Merle saw them as his too. His little niece, and his sister. They were Daryl's world now, and there for important to him too. He realized, while he lay there watching them, that he'd do anything for them, and it surprised him. His feelings for these two girls had snuck up on him.

He shook his head and sat up in the bed. He looked out through the barred door and made eye contact with Craig who was sitting against the far wall watching him. Merle suddenly felt pissed. What was Craig doing? He was being creepy. He was hovering over Serena and Amy, and even though Merle knew why, it still didn't sit well with him. Craig needed to give his brother's family some space.

Merle got up from the bed and walked over to Craig with a frown on his face, "What are you doing?" He asked him, sliding down the wall beside his friend.

"You know, this is bullshit." Craig started, ignoring Merle's question, "I asked her last night if I could sleep with Amy and she said it was never gunna happen. But she lets you … what the hell?"

"Well bro, she knows I'm not out to make a move on her. And I'm not trying to take Daryl spot as Amy's dad." Merle told him honestly. He looked over at his friend, watching his eyes. He was high, again. Merle knew the kind of hold drugs could have on a person, he still felt their pull, urging him to take some. But Craig was quickly loosing control.

"That's my fucking kid man!" Craig said loudly.

Merle smacked Craig on the shoulder, "You shut your mouth. That's my brother's kid, Ok. And if you keep shouting your gunna wake her up. Why don't you go outside for a cool off or something? How many pills you take this morning?"

Craig looked over at Merle with anger, "Really? You too. I'd expect the 3rd degree from Serena, but you … man you've changed." He pulled himself to his feet.

Merle stayed sitting where he was, worried that if they kept up this heated discussion and he got to his feet he might do something he'd regret later. He shook his head, "Whatever Craig. Say what you want about me. But you need to leave Serena alone. Whatever you said to her last night really struck a cord, and I don't ever want to see her upset like that over something you said again."

Craig laughed, "What you gunna do Merle?"

Merle shrugged, "You don't wanna know man." He told Craig quietly, looking away from him.

Craig shook his head, "Fuck you Merle." He said under his breath before storming away from him.

Merle sighed and leaned his head back against the wall of the cell block. What was he going to do about Craig? He was clearly going to be a problem, and he wasn't planning on going away, that much was clear. But one thing was sure, he was gunna leave Serena and Daryl alone. Merle was going to make sure of it.

/

Daryl walked into the cell block tired after a long night of trying his best to stay awake and keep watch. He'd watched from the tower as Rick, Carl, and Michonne had left early in the morning, just as the sun was coming up, and soon after that Maggie had come to relieve him of duty. Most of the block was still asleep he realized as he entered into a silent room with snores echoing out of the cells.

Craig came storming past him with a limp still, completely ignoring him as he passed. Daryl preferred that to anything. If Craig couldn't accept him and his part in Amy's life then he'd much rather him pretend he wasn't there. It made it easier for Daryl to do the same.

His brother was awake, sitting up against the wall opposite the cell that he shared with Amy and Serena. He nodded to Merle, walking over to join him for a quick moment before heading into the cell where he would probably fall quickly to sleep. "Hey brother."

Merle looked up at him and sighed, "Hey." He ran the one hand he did have through his short hair and leaned his head back against the wall as if he'd had a hard night, "How was watch?"

"Uneventful." Daryl answered, happy that the night had gone so smoothly for him after Serena had left.

"That's what I like to hear." Merle said quietly. He then pointed his stub in the direction of the cell, "You and the mamma work things out last night?"

Daryl smiled wide and nodded, "Yeah, we're all good." He said. Merle looked over at him like he understood, hell the smile on Daryl's face gave it away, but for once he didn't care if his brother knew about his tryst with Serena or not. Growing up Merle had always been so quick to through out the word pussy or fag when it came to Daryl's experience with women and for once he finally had something he could be proud of in that department.

"Oh…" Merle chuckled and patted Daryl on the shoulder, "Good, good." Was all he said, leaving the subject at that, which was strange for his brother. Merle was always the type of guy that would push for details, but instead he changed the subject, "I had some trouble getting the little monster to sleep, I think she was missing you and her mommy. But after I cuddled her up and rocked her for a bit she fell asleep."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, Serena usually rocks her to sleep. I will too, when I get the chance, but that time of night Amy usually always wants her mom." He sighed and looked over at Merle, "But I'm glade she is getting comfortable with you, huh Uncle Merle." He joked, poking his brother.

Merle laughed and shook his head, "Yeah … you've got a good one there … two of them, actually."

Daryl glanced over at Merle again, surprised by his comment. It seemed like somewhere under that rough, ass hole exterior was a caring guy. Daryl was just happy that his brother was coming to love his family as much as he did. It made him feel safer, because if nothing else Merle would do anything to protect the people he loved. He put his hand down and patted his brother's leg, "I know brother, I know." He sighed and stood up, "I'm gunna go join them, actually. I always sleep better when they're beside me." He realised how cheesy that sounded after it was already out of his mouth. It was something the old Merle would have defiantly given him a hard time about. But instead him brother just nodded his head and smiled at him.

Daryl walked into the cell, taking a moment to just stand there and watch his two girls curled up together in the bed asleep. This was his everything now. Nothing else mattered to him. It was crazy to think that about a year and a half ago he'd shot Serena in the shoulder while out on a hunt, and from then on she'd had him hooked. There had just been something about her, and if it hadn't been for this fucked up infection and the end of the world, their paths would have never crossed.

He dropped his things beside the desk and stripped down to his boxers and wife beater, crawling into bed beside them. He cuddled in close, with Amy between him and Serena. He brushed Amy's long curls out of her face and kissed her rosy little cheek. He then looked over at Serena, asleep with a small smile on her face. He saw her, and their relationship, in a whole new light now that he'd been able to come clean to her about what he was feeling. This wasn't just his girlfriend lying across from him, she was so much more then that. He sighed and shut his eyes, trying to stop his mind from racing.

/

Serena awoke to Amy's small hand hitting her in the arm, "Ma, Ma." He little voice called, pulling her out of sleep. She opened her eyes and Amy smiled down at her, "Ma!" She exclaimed, happy with herself that she was able to finally get a response out of her mother. Amy was sitting between her and Daryl who was passed out on the other side of their little girl. Amy hit her arm one more time and pushed her stuffed rabbit towards her, "Ma." She said, poking at the stuffed animal. Serena wasn't sure how long her little one had been awake for, but she was ready to play.

Serena sat up and rubbed one of her eyes, "Good morning." She said, brushing Amy's hair with her hand. She picked up the stuffed rabbit and pushed it against Amy, making a funny noise with her mouth. Amy laughed and grabbed the stuffy from her, mumbling to it in her baby gibberish. Serena turned to look out the door and up at the windows. The sun was already shining brightly and Serena wondered how long she'd been out for. If Daryl was back from watch already it meant at least some of the others were up and about.

She stood up and moved around the bed, changing out of the clothes that she'd fallen asleep in after wearing them the day before. She pulled on a semi-clean shirt and a pair of shorts, getting the feeling it was going to be another warm day out. She then looked down at Amy, pulling out a shirt and shorts for her as well from the collection she had. Amy always put up a fight when Serena tried to change her, especially pulling the shirt on and off over her head, and Serena worried they might wake Daryl. But after the night he had he was out like a light.

Finally, when both herself and Amy were ready for a new day, she patted Amy on the back, "Ok, lets go get some breakfast." She pointed over at Daryl, "Give Daddy a kiss." She told Amy. This was something new Amy had started doing in the past couple days. If Serena instructed her to do something, like wave, or give a kiss, she'd sometimes do it.

Amy smiled and leaned towards Daryl planting her version of a very slobbery kiss on his lips. "Da." She exclaimed and laughed. Daryl mumbled something in his sleep and moved his hand a little, but he didn't open his eyes or seem too disturbed.

"Good girl Amy." Serena said, leaning over and picking her up in her arms. She shook her head, amazed at how quickly she was learning new things. She hated to think about it, but before long the little one would be talking, and walking. She didn't know whether to be excited or scared for it all to come.

She turned and left the cell, spotting Beth and Carol standing together at the bottom of the stairs, Judith in Beth's arms while Carol fussed over her blanket and made funny faces at the new born. Serena moved towards them, "Is she awake?" She asked.

Carol nodded, looking over at Serena and Amy, "She stays awake for a little bit longer every morning after her bottle. So precious." Amy peered over at Judith with curiosity, holding her hand out and trying to touch her. Carol laughed, "Speaking of precious … Hi Amy." She said with a smile.

Amy looked over at Carol, still holding her hand out towards Judith, "Uhhh?" She said with a frown, not sure what that thing was that was getting all the attention, but not liking it.

"That's a baby, Amy." Beth said, rocking the little one back and forth in her arms. Judith's eyes were wide open looking up at Amy blankly. Beth held Judith a little closer to Amy so she could just barely touch her. Amy stroked Judith's arm lightly, but seemed confused as to why everyone was so consumed by this thing.

Finally she turned her head quickly and rested it down on Serena's shoulder loosing interest. Serena laughed, "Sorry Judith, you just aren't all that interesting to her yet."

Carol shrugged, "Give them like a year, then the two of them will be best of friends."

Serena nodded, looking down at the baby. She was so small and fragile, just like Amy had been once upon a time. Had that really been less then a year ago? It seemed like so much had happened and so much time had past. Who knows where they would be in a year. It was nice to think that Amy, who Shane had loved and rocked to sleep as a baby, would be running around and playing with his own baby girl in the coming years. But in reality, anything could happen.

She sighed, "I guess I'd better go feed this one. I must have slept late, is everyone else up?"

Carol nodded, "Mostly everyone. Rick, Carl, and Michonne left this morning to see if they can find some ammo and more guns, but everyone else is pretty well up. They are all out in the lobby, I think there's still some oatmeal hot on the stove, and I boiled up two bottles only a little while ago thinking you'd be up soon and she'd want one. It's probably still warm."

"Thanks Carol." Serena said. She turned and moved towards the lobby, glancing into Craig's cell as she passed to see if he was in there or not. She could see him curled up in a ball on the bottom bunk. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. She turned to look at the two ladies again, "Hey," She whispered and pointing in the cell at Craig, "did he get a bite to eat this morning." She would take him a bowl of oatmeal if not. She felt sorry for him, and even though he'd been an ass last night he'd been in the right about wanting a relationship with his daughter. And in order for that to happen the two of them would have to be civil. Also, she wanted a chance to check on his pain killers and see how many he had left.

Beth nodded, "He was up and eating when I got up with this one earlier. He didn't stay up for long though, but daddy reminded him that he needed to get regular exercise too in order to get better."

Serena nodded, "Ok, as long as he's eaten." She said, "Thanks." She then turned and made her way into the lobby.

/

Serena had eaten a small bowl of the oatmeal that was cooked up, though it was more like mushy slop then anything even remotely like oatmeal. But she ate it anyways, thankful that it wasn't dog food, which they'd all eaten once or twice in the last year. Amy was now on her hip with her bottle in her hands. She was trying her best to feed herself, getting angry with Serena if she tried to help her, so Serena just let her struggle with it.

She walked back into the cell block and into Craig's cell, hoping that he was in a better mood then the night before and hopefully wasn't high. When he heard her walk in he flipped over on the bed to face her. He frowned, "What?"

She sighed, "You need to start moving around. I was wondering if you want to come outside and walk around with us?" She said, nodding her head at Amy, "She needs to get on her feet more too."

Craig sat up slowly, "You want me to come with?" He asked, confused in Serena's sudden change in tune from the night before.

Serena rolled her eyes, "I'm trying not to be the bad guy here Craig. I'm not going to try and keep you from Amy, that's not fair. But here's the deal, until she is older and able to understand who you are you will be Uncle Craig and that's it. She already has a dad, and as I've said a thousand times he's not going anywhere. So there you have it, take it or leave it."

He sat there staring up at Amy for a couple of minutes like he was contemplating the deal, but really what choice did he have? Serena knew he genuinely wanted a relationship with Amy, so it wasn't like he was going to pass on the only offer he was being given.

"So, when she's old enough, we will tell her who I really am?" He asked, making sure he understood.

Serena nodded in agreement, "Yes. But that won't be for a long time. You'll just have to be patient and we will tell her when Daryl and I feel its right."

Craig shrugged, "Well you aren't leaving me with much choice, are you?" He mumbled, rubbing his forehead. "Obviously I want to be in her life, that's all I've been asking for this entire time."

Serena rolled her eyes. She had promised herself she wouldn't get into it with him this morning, so she let him talk and just ignored the attitude. She knew that's all he'd been wanting, but his way of going about it hadn't exactly been co-operative.

"I guess I'll come out with you," He said, getting up out of the bunk with a wince, putting his hand on his back. He looked at Amy and tried to form a smile, "You wanna go for a walk Amy?" He asked in a baby voice.

Amy giggled at him, hugging her bottle to her. She still wasn't too sure about him, but she was a friendly enough baby and she was in a good mood this morning. Serena bounced Amy up and down on her hip, "Ok, well, I'll give you a minute to change and get ready." She told him, turning for the door as he pulled the shirt he'd been wearing over his head. But then she froze, turning around to look at the table beside her. There were several open bottles of different kinds of medications, probably a mixture of what Hershel had been able to find. She glanced over at Craig, "Oh and Craig," He stopped in the middle of pulling a new shirt on and looked at her, "skip these, Ok." She told him, pointing down at the bottles. Craig gave her a frustrated looked but Serena only shrugged, "That's still part of the deal."

Craig sighed, "Well my back hurts like hell, but you're the boss." He grumbled, pulling the shirt over his head. He clearly didn't agree with her sober rule, but he knew that she would be able to tell if he took any or not.

Serena nodded, "Good, as long as you remember that I think we will be fine. We'll wait for you out in the lobby." She told him with a small smile. She wasn't exactly looking forward to spending time with him, but hopefully he'd drop the grumpy attitude and enjoy his time with Amy. If he planned on being around for a while they needed to make this arrangement work, and the only way that was going to happen is if he played by her rules.

/


End file.
